


Ещё одна замечательная судьба

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Science, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Officer Kirk AU, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Спок — капитан, а Джим — его новый (и немного эксцентричный) научный сотрудник.<br/>Бета: Просто_Даша</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Best Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145098) by [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67). 



> Перевод вдохновлён этим [постом](http://pinefinemine.tumblr.com/post/108538327934).  
> И если вам кажется, что Джим странно ругается, вам не кажется. В оригинале это вообще реплики Скуби-Ду :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В первую неделю лейтенанту Джеймсу Т. Кирку в качестве нового научного сотрудника на Энтерпрайз нечем похвастаться. «Да и капитан Спок, — думает он, — точно считает меня идиотом».

«Держи себя в руках, Джимми. В первый день всегда непросто. Ты сможешь с этим справиться, только не налажай. Он просто человек, как и все мы. Ну, или вулканец…»

— Так это один из новичков из научного отдела, коммандер Уильямс?

— Так точно, капитан Спок. Это лейтенант Кирк. В прошлом году он получил высшие награды за свои успехи в Академии.

«О нет, он смотрит на меня, и этой мой первый день… Воробушки!»

— Он умеет говорить, мисс Уильямс?

— На собеседовании он точно разговаривал, сэр, и достаточно красноречиво. Да и капитан Пайк отзывается о нём очень хорошо.

«Говори что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, говориговориговори».

— А, так вы вулканец. Сэр.

«АААААААА!»

— Точно подмечено, лейтенант. Продолжайте работу.

«Я хочу умереть».

***

— Кирк!

— Д-да, сэр, коммандер Прабхавати, сэр! — Джим вскочил на ноги и, запнувшись разок, встал перед своим новым начальником, который являлся не только главой отдела астрофизиков, но и главным офицером по науке.

Мужчина бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Вы правильно произнесли моё имя, — сказал он.

— Ну да, сэр?

Намёк на приветливую улыбку появился на губах Прабхавати, и доктор оглядел Кирка с большей теплотой. Джим размышлял, стоит ли ему отдать честь, но, как ему говорили, точное следование правилам не было в стиле его начальника.

— Обычно я предпочитаю подбирать своих сотрудников лично, доктор Кирк, но я получил о вас множество хороших отзывов, и сама коммандер Уильямс надеялась забрать вас на Энтерпрайз сразу же после выпуска.

Джим почувствовал, что краснеет: он так и не привык к тому, что люди звали его доктором даже спустя три года после защиты докторской степени. 

— Рад это слышать, сэр.

Он поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа, — было жарко, и его лицо покрывалось потом.

— Почему бы вам не найти себе станцию и не помочь мне разобраться в последних отчётах с сенсоров? Ничего слишком нервного для первого дня, да, доктор Кирк?

— Как скажете, сэр. И, эм, я просто Джим, коммандер.

Прабхавати кивнул.

— Тогда можете звать меня доктором, Джим.

***

— Ну, как прошёл твой первый день, парень? — Боунз протянул Джиму стакан, наполовину заполненный чем-то золотистым, и потом развёл целый спектакль, пытаясь его отобрать. — Погоди, в твоём возрасте уже разрешено пить?

— Хиханьки да хаханьки, Боунз, ты же знаешь, что разрешено. Но я всё равно не хочу — что за хурму ты мне дал?

— Да это настоящий кентуккский бурбон, бледнолицый! 

Джим скорчил рожицу на слова своего давнего друга — они встретились, когда Джим был на первом курсе Академии: ему было четырнадцать, и двадцатилетний Боунз защищал его от нападок окружающих.

— Пиво есть? 

Брови Боунза взлетели от удивления.

— Ты теперь пиво пьёшь?

— Да! — заявил Джим, защищаясь.

Боунз достал откуда-то коричневую бутылку и протянул её Кирку, который так и не смог открыть крышку, пока его друг не вздохнул и не кинул в него открывашкой, вытащенной из ближнего ящика. Отхлебнув, Джим постарался не вздрогнуть от горечи — обычно он предпочитал пить сок.

— Давай рассказывай, — потребовал Боунз, делая глоток из своего стакана. — Как прошёл первый день?

— В основном, ничего. Я встретился с капитаном, когда только прибыл — он, оказывается, беседует со всеми новичками.

— И как он тебе?

И как он Джиму? Капитан показался ему великолепным, нечитаемым, пугающим и очень, очень соблазнительным. Всего этого Джим не сказал, только пожал плечами.

— Пока не знаю… Я не смог ничего про него понять.

«И вообще при нём растерял все слова», — не сказал он. 

— А что ты о нём думаешь?

— Ну, если забыть, что он вулканец, то он хороший человек.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Сам знаешь, отсутствие эмоций не всем вокруг нравится. Да и его самого бывает сложно понять. Но сам он не упускает ни одной мелочи, поверь мне. Он умнее, чем 99% команды, и это тоже непросто для окружающих. Он иногда давит на людей — сам делает всё идеально и от других того же ждёт. Иногда мы ругаемся из-за этого — не все на корабле так же умны, как вулканцы, и он часто об этом забывает.

Джим побледнел, не представляя, как кто-то может спорить с капитаном. Он сделал ещё глоток из бутылки с пивом и на этот раз всё-таки поморщился.

***

Джим, пытаясь балансировать с паддом на подносе, повернулся и начал искать свободный столик в офицерской столовой. Он вздохнул, не найдя ни одного полностью пустого, но вдруг увидел вдалеке немного знакомое лицо.

— Ты Павел, да? — сказал он, приближаясь к русскому парнишке, с которым вместе проходил обучение рукопашному бою на втором курсе.

— А ты Джим! — сказал парнишка с энтузиазмом и с очень сильным акцентом, узнав Джима и подпрыгивая на стуле от радости. — Я так рад тебя видеть… добро пожаловать!

Джим улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Можно, я тут присяду?

— Да, да, да. Йес! — Павел оттолкнул свой собственный поднос в сторону, освобождая место. — Джим Кирк, — в его исполнении это звучало как «Кёрк», — это Хикару Сулу, пилот корабля. Кару, это Джим, он был на год позади меня в Академии. 

— Рад знакомству, — поприветствовал его японский ровесник. — Ты один из новичков, которые сегодня прибыли?

Джим поправил очки и кивнул, а потом неуклюже схватил рулет со своей тарелки и принялся намазывать его маслом.

— Да… Я в научном отделе, — сообщил он, но потом взглянул на свою синюю формёнку и понял, что это и так понятно. — Ну, очевидно, — пошутил он, взмахивая рукой. — А ты работаешь на мостике, да? 

— Ну, очевидно, — сказал Сулу, но это не звучало как издёвка, и Джим засмеялся в ответ на подначивание: конечно, пилот и навигатор работали на мостике.

— И как оно? Жутко интересно?

Сулу пожал плечами.

— Иногда бывает. Чаще всего я просто сижу за своей станцией и смотрю, как бы не напортачить. Капитан у нас немного придирчивый.

Джим сглотнул.

— Да, я слышал.

— Капитан — хороший человек, — заявил Павел. — Жёсткий, но справедливый. Просто некоторые люди его не понимают.

— А некоторые от него просто фанатеют, — улыбнулся Сулу и ткнул пальцем в направлении Чехова. — Наш малый ввязался в драку в баре во время отпуска пару месяцев назад, и капитан побил четырёх клингонов, спасая его маленькую задницу. 

Джим удивлённо присвистнул.

— Звучит пугающе.

— Никогда не становись против вулканца.

Джим промолчал. Чем больше он слышал о капитане Споке, тем больше он хотел о нём узнать и тем меньше — ещё хоть раз с ним заговорить.

***

На следующее утро Джим был занят занесением отчётов с сенсора в базу данных, и тут Прабхавати позвал его:

— Джим, ты не мог бы подойти и помочь мне с этими штуками?

Джим поднял глаза и увидел, как тот тащит антигравитационную платформу с огромной стопкой паддов всех видов и моделей. 

— Конечно, доктор Прабхавати, — ответил он, вскакивая с места с энтузиазмом человека, которому не терпится начать что-нибудь делать. 

— Вот тут падды из всех отделов, и большая часть из них — уже устаревшие модели, и их надо будет списать. Сейчас вся команда получает усовершенствованные падды, как тебе уже известно, но нам нужно скачать отсюда всю информацию, прежде чем синхронизировать новые. Я понимаю, что это задание — не чета твоим талантам, но остальные лаборанты уже заняты на сегодня, а ты ещё не успел начать исследовательский проект…

— Я с удовольствием это сделаю, сэр, можете на меня рассчитывать.

— Вот и славно. Я тогда зайду попозже.

Задание заняло большую половину дня, исключая двадцатиминутный перерыв на обед, но Джим справился с ним очень даже хорошо, заслужив похвалу Прабхавати за то, что успел сделать всё в два раза быстрее, чем доктор рассчитывал, и разрешение уйти со смены, как только закончит работу. Джиму осталось только загрузить падды в огромный утилизатор дальше по коридору; важные детали и компоненты, из которых они состоят, будут освобождены от связей и переработаны в материалы, а потом — вторично использованы в репликаторах для создания инструментов, подносов (почему бы и нет) и вообще всего, что нужно на корабле. Эта технология Джима всегда интересовала, и он мечтал разобрать хоть один утилизатор на части.

Он пнул платформу к выходу и сразу понял, что она слишком широкая, чтобы пройти в дверной проём. Прижав её к стене, он решил просто донести их — за один или два раза. Он начал складывать их на руки, попутно переворачивая, потому что один конец падда был спроектирован шире, чем другой, и сейчас это было так некстати. Падды скользили друг по другу, потому что гладкий пластик и полированный алюминий, как оказалось, совсем не образовывают трения, но Джим решил дойти до конца. Хоть это и глупо, он надеялся унести всё за как можно меньшее количество раз.

Первая прогулка прошла достаточно гладко, хотя верхушка пирамиды из паддов начала чуть-чуть подрагивать перед самым утилизатором. Рядом стояли столы, на которые он и сгрузил свою ношу и затем отправился обратно за оставшимися. Вторая часть паддов была побольше первой, но он был полон решимости закончить работу за два раза, ведь тогда он сможет уйти на целый час раньше, сходить в медотсек и подоставать Боунза.

Он поднял стопку паддов и сделал шаг к двери. Свято помня, что случилось в первый раз, он придерживал основание этой стопки одной рукой и закинул вторую на верхушку, чтобы ничего не упало. Через три метра ходьбы ошибка в плане стала очевидной — середина стопки начала выгибаться, потому что падды скользили друг по другу. Но Джим пошёл вперед — если это все развалится к чертям, так пусть это случится поближе к утилизатору. 

Он уже прошёл почти весь коридор, когда запнулся: обо что, он не знал и плевал на это — он редко спотыкался обо что-то кроме своих неуклюжих ног. 

— Святые оладушки с хурмо-ой! — воскликнул он сквозь грохот паддов, настигая пол.

Из соседнего зала выглянула любопытная йомен, но это было ещё ничего. Самый худший вариант развития событии высился сейчас над ним, заложив руки за спину. 

— Почему, лейтенант Кирк, это произошло? — сказал капитан Спок сухим голосом, смотря на Джима безэмоциональным вулканским взглядом.

— К-капитан! — выдохнул тот, глазея на него.

— Я никогда не мог понять привычку молодых сотрудников носить с собой столько паддов, — прокомментировал вулканец.

— Эмм…

— Новейшие модели вполне способны вместить в себя большое количество информации на едином носителе, а то, что не необходимо в немедленном доступе, можно хранить в базах данных корабля, — он указал на падд, который держал в руке, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. — Может, есть какой-то театральный замысел в том, чтобы выглядеть более занятым, чем есть на самом деле?

Джим моргнул, глядя в глаза капитану, и заметил, что очки съехали с носа. Он поправил их двумя руками.

— Я просто…

Капитан Спок склонил голову на бок.

— Вы в порядке, лейтенант? Не ударились головой?

— Н-нет, сэр. — Осознав, что всё это время он валялся на полу, Джим заставил себя подняться и начал собирать разлетевшиеся падды, радуясь, что его ярко пылающих щёк не видно с капитанского места.

— Это всё ваши?

Лейтенант затряс головой; когда он поднял глаза на Спока, тот поглядел на него неодобряюще. Джиму сразу вспомнились четыре клингона, попавшие в больницу.

— Тогда продолжайте работу.

И Спок пошёл дальше в научные лаборатории, оставляя Джима стоящим на коленях и бормочущим себе под нос:

— Теперь-то он знает, что я просто большая хрюшка.

***

Два дня спустя Джим практически выпрыгнул из кровати, когда их каюту заполнил очень громкий и очень пронзительный звук.

— Великий гоголь-моголь, что это за хурма?!

— Это твой терминал, — зарычал на него его сосед Хендорф. Джим не удивился, увидев, что тот уже проснулся и оделся: ребята из охраны работали по другому расписанию и должны были явиться на тренировку за два полных часа до начала смены. — Может, ты уже настроишь громкость для входящих сообщений?

Джим сел на кровати и потянулся за очками, как обычно засунутыми под подушку на время сна. Динамик снова произвёл этот звук, и Кирк вздрогнул — всё равно что пенопластом скребут по стеклу. Он добрёл до терминала и упал на стул; новое сообщение мигало эмблемой Звёздного Флота, а значит, звонит официальное лицо. Кто во имя хурмы мог ему позвонить? Джим нажал кнопку принятия вызова.

— Лейтенант Кирк.

— Капитан Кирк, — пробормотал он, удивлённо смотря на лицо своей мамы. — Я думал, ты на миссии в системе Андромеды?

— Так я и там… но это не значит, что я не могу время от времени интересоваться жизнью своего малыша!

Джим снова вздрогнул и посмотрел на Хендорфа, прищурив глаза. Тот откровенно забавлялся.

— Ну, как прошла первая неделя? — продолжила Вайнона.

— Всё в порядке… Я немного работал в лаборатории с сенсорами, перелопачивал информацию. 

— Что?! Это же работа для техников-лаборантов! Они вообще знают, что на них работает подтверждённый гений?

— Ну мамаа!

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Прости, не могла удержаться. Я очень сильно тобой горжусь.

— Да, ты говорила уже, — Джим отвёл взгляд.

— Что случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Просто я, ну, здесь не один.

— Ага! Тебя подселили к кому-то? — И она воскликнула с улыбкой: — Привет, сосед!

Хендорф оторвался от сапога, который натягивал на ногу, чтобы сказать: 

— И вам того же, мэм!

Вайнона снова улыбнулась сыну и заметила что-то на его лице — у Джима никогда не получалось ничего от неё спрятать.

— Я знаю, первая миссия в космосе может оказаться чуточку ошеломляющей, но ты ведь помнишь, что я всегда говорю?

— Космические исследования — это сплошная скука с проблесками чистейшего ужаса, — процитировал он.

— Так что развлекайся, пока длится скука.

Джим кивнул, не отрывая глаз от своих рук. Он бы ещё поговорил, но то, что в комнате сосед и что мама звонит ему по официальной секретной линии, кажется ему очень странным.

— Мне пора идти. Береги себя! — он встретился с ней глазами и в первый раз за весь разговор улыбнулся по-настоящему, а потом окончил звонок.

— Не думал, что ты у нас маменькин сынок, Кирк, — поддел его Хендорф. — А нет, подожди… я в точности так и думал.

— Заткнись… — фыркнул ему в ответ Джим, пытаясь придумать остроумное прозвище, но получилось только: — …Кексик!

Хендорф открыл рот, чтобы оскорбиться, но потом просто рассмеялся от души.

— «Кексик»? Что за… Почему «Кексик»?

— Ну, ты же их много ешь.

Хендорф встал и похлопал себя по животу.

— Я же растущий организм. А теперь шевелись, иначе опоздаешь к завтраку.

***

В этот же день Джим снова работал в лаборатории, когда доктор Прабхавати прислал ему сообщение с мостика, где у него была смена, прося принести падд, который он забыл на углу стола. Джим ответил, что тотчас же придёт, и вскочил на ноги, направляясь к своему начальнику почти бегом, настолько сильно он хотел оторваться от анализа отчётов с сенсоров. Конечно, Кирк понимал, что это вообще-то должен делать йомен, но всё равно это задание было круче, чем все остальные за последнюю неделю.

Когда двери турболифта открылись и Джим в первый раз увидел белые просторы мостика, он только что не ослеп от величия. Стены, полы и даже чёртов потолок светились мягким белым светом. Куда он ни смотрел, везде офицеры занимались работой на станциях и выглядели занятыми, важными профессионалами на все 100%. А кроме них, в середине обзорного экрана висела планета, такая зеленовато-коричневая и полностью нереальная, как будто в головидео. 

Вот ради этого. Ради этого он пошёл в Звездный Флот, когда ему предлагали десятки других вакансий после защиты докторской; именно здесь процветала настоящая цель всего Флота — исследовать все уголки галактики, находить новые планеты и новые жизненные формы.

Это была его судьба.

Он не смог сдержать долгого опустошающего «Вороообушки», которое вылетело из его рта вместе с выдохом.

— Сфоткай, надольше хватит, — сказала ему молодая лейтенант в красной формёнке, проходя мимо. Её длинный хвост болтался за плечами.

— О, эмм. О.

— Ты потерялся?

Джим оглядел мостик и увидел доктора Прабхавати за научной станцией, не отрывающегося от своего видоискателя.

— Нет, эмм, вон там человек, которого я искал.

Она кивнула и проследовала к ближайшей станции, вставляя в ухо передатчик и нажимая пару кнопок на консоли.

Джим направился прямиком к доктору Прабхавати.

— Вот ваш падд, сэр, — сказал он ещё до того, как дошёл, протягивая доктору этот предмет.

Прабхавати бросил на него взгляд.

— О, он не для меня, а для капитана. Нам нужна его подпись на всех отчётах.

— Д-для капитана?

— Дааа, — медленно сказал доктор. — Кто ещё должен просматривать мой отчёт?

Джим был умным парнишкой, честное слово, так что это не должно быть проблемой. Он посмотрел на капитанское кресло и увидел так коммандера Уильямс, одним глазом следящую за мостиком, а другим — читающую отчёт на падде в своей руке. Также он заметил Павла, который занимал место навигатора, и Хикару на управлении. Тот бросил взгляд в его сторону и приветственно кивнул.

— Он в своём рабочем кабинете — вон та белая дверь, — сообщил Прабхавати, указывая пальцем в противоположную сторону мостика.

— Есть, сэр, — еле-еле ответил Джим через ком в горле. Он повернулся и медленно пошёл в нужном направлении, держа падд перед собой как щит, игнорируя бешеный стук своего сердца и сглатывая мешающий говорить ком.

«Ты справишься, — думает он, — это ведь просто. Ну и что, что он капитан, и что он вулканец, и что он думает, что ты идиот. Смирись и иди».

Он добрался до капитанского рабочего кабинета — там даже висела маленькая титановая табличка с такой надписью — и на мгновение замер. «Ты профессионал, и он профессионал. Просто отдай ему отчёт на подпись и выметайся. Ничего не говори».

— Да, — сказал он вслух, — ничего не говори.

Под табличкой с названием оказалась пластина с несколькими кнопками. Он нажал на вызов, и это должно было объявить о его приходе внутри кабинета, так что у него осталось несколько секунд перед тем, как он встретится лицом к лицу с капитаном Споком, и тогда… 

Внезапно, дверь отъехала в сторону, и её тихое шипение взъерошило Джиму волосы. Чёрт!

— А, отчёты по научному отделу, я полагаю? — сказал Спок через стол, поднимая глаза на пришедшего.

Джим не мог оторвать взгляда, наконец-то по-настоящему рассматривая капитана. Его кожа была бледной и чистой и прекрасно оттенялась его чёрными волосами и элегантными бровями вразлёт. Он был строен, но широкоплеч, и, судя по рассказам о побитых клингонах, очень сильным. Локти капитана опирались на стол, и Джим мог видеть его бицепсы под рукавами золотой туники. А его глаза… они были тёмно-тёмно-коричневыми и светились незамутнённым умом и — Джим боялся это так назвать, но всё же — человечностью.

— Ч-что? — заикнулся лейтенант.

— Это отчёты из научного отдела? — снова спросил Спок.

— Да, сэр.

Несколько секунд они просто глазели друг на друга.

— Может, вы мне их отдадите?

Джим надеялся, что пол под ним провалится и он вместе с ним, но всё-таки заставил ноги идти. Положив падд на уголок стола, он наблюдал, как капитан Спок взял его и начал подписывать с помощью стилуса, появившегося непонятно откуда. Джим заметил, что капитан писал левой рукой, и размышлял, много ли левшей на Вулкане, сделав себе заметку посмотреть потом в сети, когда…

— Скоро группа исследователей отправится на планету, на орбите которой мы сейчас находимся, — сообщил капитан Спок, выдёргивая Джима из размышлений, — и когда я попросил доктора Прабхавати выбрать второго сотрудника из научного отдела, который будет нас сопровождать, он без запинки назвал ваше имя.

— Правда? Сэр?

Капитан склонил голову, дочитывая отчёт и подписывая его.

— Я слышал много хорошего о ваших талантах, мистер Кирк, — сказал он, а после поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Джима. — Не разочаруйте меня.

Джим шумно сглотнул, но одно слово всё-таки сорвалось с его губ:

— Котятушки!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая исследовательская миссия Джима пошла совсем не по плану. Ну конечно.  
> Для этой истории у Хендорфа будет имя — Джон.

«Состояние сенсоров… работают. Зарядка… 99%, хорошо. Информация о планете… всё ещё загружается, чтоб её!»

Джим нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по боку трикодера, пытаясь заставить его быстрее скачивать все те файлы, которые он собирался взять с собой на ДМП-516, шахтёрскую планету в системе Омикрон Альфа.

— Готов, Джим? — сказал доктор Прабхавати из дверей.

Джим бросил на него взгляд и поправил сползшие очки.

— Почти… Я хотел собрать как можно больше информации о шахтёрской добыче пергия.

— Зачем? Мы тут не для того, чтобы оценивать качество их работы: к ним и так регулярно приезжает федеральная инспекция — хоть колонии такого типа были и частными, большая часть из них попадала под защиту Звёздного Флота, который, в общем-то, волновался только за свои вложенные капиталы, а не за действительное качество работы.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, сэр, но подготовка никому ещё не повредила, так?

— Так точно, парень, — улыбнулся Прабхавати и начал настраивать свой собственный трикодер. 

Когда они прибыли в транспортаторную номер три, там уже стояли двое ребят из охраны, один из которых был соседом Джима.

— М. С., — кивнул ему Хендорф, и уши Джима запылали: сосед звал его сокращением от «маменькиного сынка» уже неделю с того памятного звонка Вайноны.

— Кексик, — ответил Джим, но почему-то это совсем не звучало как оскорбление.

Через несколько секунд прибыли капитан Спок с коммандером Уильямс, которой он оставлял последние указания на время своего отсутствия.

— Может, мне не стоит использовать фазерные установки до вашего возвращения, капитан? — спросила она.

— Не вижу никаких причин для этого, коммандер, если вы сами будете руководить этой операцией.

Она выглядела смущённой его словами, но на её губах появилась лёгкая польщённая улыбка. Коммандер кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Я полагаю, главное управление шахт уже уведомлено о нашем прибытии, энсин Андреева, — обратился капитан к молодой девушке за транспортаторной станцией.

— Так точно, сэр… Я высажу вас на главной площади маленького городка, где проживают рабочие. Мне сообщили, что вас будет ожидать достаточно пышная церемония в главном зале, который находится в пятидесяти метрах к юго-западу от точки вашего прибытия.

Спок почти раздражённо выдохнул и посмотрел на Прабхавати нечитаемым взглядом:

— Будем ли мы хоть однажды освобождены от так называемых «празднеств» на миссиях подобного типа, доктор? Почему нельзя просто перейти к решению насущных проблем сразу после прибытия?

— Капитан, вы — сын дипломатов… как бы вы сами ответили на свой вопрос? — отозвался Прабхавати с улыбкой.

Спок лишь поднял изящную бровь и шагнул на транспортатор. Остальная группа последовала его примеру: Джим выбрал себе место сзади и лишний раз проверил всё оборудование.

— Незачем так волноваться, Джим… Это всего лишь обычная проверка, понимаешь? — сказал ему доктор Прабхавати с ободряющей улыбкой.

Джим улыбнулся в ответ, в то время как Спок отдал приказ:

— Запускайте.

_ПИУ!_

— А-ах! — не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа Джим, подпрыгнув, когда заряд фазера разбил перед ним брусчатку в тот самый момент, когда они появились на планете. Вскинув взгляд, он заметил, что остальные были так же шокированы; через долю секунды стало ясно, что атакуют их минимум с двух сторон.

— В укрытие, в укрытие! — закричал Хендорф, закрывая Спока своим телом и отстреливаясь от нападающих. К счастью, с краю площади располагалась огромная декоративная клумба из бетона, засаженная земными кипарисами и плотным кустарником, и они побежали к ней, прикрываясь ответным огнём. Пока они туда добирались, один из выстрелов попал Прабхавати в спину, и тот упал. Джим обернулся и понёсся к нему, обнаружив доктора неподвижным и, видимо, без сознания. Через долю секунды рядом с ними оказался Спок: он перебросил Прабхавати через плечо, как будто тот ничего не весил, и они втроём снова направились к укрытию.

Неизвестные нападающие не прекращали стрелять, срезая зелёные верхушки растений прямо поверх их голов. Джим подполз к доктору — тот не отвечал на раздражители, но всё-таки дышал. Хендорф и ещё одна охранница, с которой Кирк пару раз встречался с ней во время завтрака — её фамилия была Парсонс, кажется, — отстреливались, когда могли, согнувшись в три погибели.

— Энтерпрайз, это Спок, — сказал капитан в свой коммуникатор, — нас атакует неизвестный противник. Поднимайте нас немедленно.

— Пытаемся, сэр, но мы не может поймать вас в фокус, что-то вмешивается в работу транспортатора! — ответила ему Андреева.

Угол бетонной клумбы отлетел рядом с ними, и Хендорф вскрикнул, а затем упал, хватаясь за плечо.

— Джон! — заорал Джим и бросился к нему. Хендорф стонал и ругался трёхэтажным матом, зажимая развороченную рану другой рукой. Кирк попытался найти его фазер, но тот отлетел на несколько метров. Он уже практически решил нырнуть под фазерный огонь, когда услышал шум шагов. Парсонс выстрелила в превосходящих их числом противников, но их было слишком много — она упала, когда выстрел врезался ей прямо в грудь.

— Нет! — крикнул Джим, но затих, когда один из нападающих поднёс фазер прямо к его лицу и покачал головой.

— Так, так, так, звёзднофлотская крыса, хватит шума, — сказал он и взмахнул фазером, приказывая Кирку встать. Говорящий оказался человеком лет сорока-пятидесяти, с загорелым лицом и копной белых растрёпанных волос. Джим подчинился и встал, подняв руки вверх. 

— И ты тоже, — сказал беловолосый, показывая на капитана, но тот и не пошевелился.

— Этот человек ранен, и я его не оставлю, — сказал Спок почти без эмоций в голосе, склоняясь над доктором Прабхавати и прикрывая его своим телом.

— Да ты вулканец!.. Ух ты, немного таких сюда забредает. Слушай, вулканец, мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли с нами, но не обязательно целыми и невредимыми. Сейчас он жив, но это ненадолго, если будешь меня бесить. Уловил логику?

Спок встретился с ним взглядом, и Джим не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме темноты, во взгляде своего капитана. Наконец, тот поднялся и выпрямился перед их захватчиком. Беловолосый нагнулся, грубо вздёрнул Хендорфа на ноги и толкнул его вперёд.

— Пошли.

— Вы и так понимаете, что ваши действия противоречат закону, но всё-таки я требую знать, куда вы нас ведёте, — сказал Спок.

— Узнаешь, когда мы посчитаем нужным, — ответил беловолосый, толкая его в спину фазером.

После того, как они оказались у машины, нападающие завязали им глаза и отобрали коммуникаторы и другие инструменты. Их усадили на пол со связанными руками: Хендорф оказался между Джимом и, предположительно, капитаном Споком. Тяжёлое и хриплое дыхание Джона, которому явно было очень больно, отдавалось в ушах Кирка.

Поездка, по расчётам Джима, заняла около часа. Повязки с глаз сняли, и их вывели внутрь одной из пергиумный шахт, доводя до импровизированной тюрьмы, вырезанной прямо в камне. Вход закрывало слегка мерцающее силовое поле, которое беловолосый тут же отключил. 

— Ты и ты — внутрь, — приказал он, показывая фазером на Джима и Хендорфа.

Несмотря на своё ранение, Джон встал между капитаном Споком и их захватчиками.

— Я остаюсь с ним, — сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Беловолосый дважды ударил его в живот и, когда Хендорф согнулся пополам, всадил ребро ладони прямо в его развороченное плечо. Джон коротко вскрикнул и завалился на колени. Джим рванулся вперёд, но один из захватчиков оттолкнул его. Быстро придя в себя, Кирк принялся бешено размахивать кулаками, даже умудрившись попасть в кого-то пару раз перед тем, как его ловко подсекли и толкнули на пол. Джим чувствовал, что задыхается от огромного ботинка на своей шее, когда громкий голос прорвался сквозь пыл драки. 

— Хендорф и Кирк, остановитесь немедленно!

Джим поднял взгляд сквозь сбитые набок очки и поймал спокойный взгляд Спока.

— Эта бессмысленная демонстрация неповиновения, хоть она и кажется вам важной, не вызовет ничего, кроме бо́льших физических повреждений. Эти люди ясно дали понять, что желают поговорить со мной. Спешу напомнить, однако, что Звёздный Флот не пойдёт на сделки с террористами. — Он осуждающе посмотрел на беловолосого и добавил: — Или с простыми бандитами.

Главный захватчик попытался было нависнуть над капитаном, но тот даже не пошевелился. Эти двое не отрывали друг от друга взгляд, пока, наконец, беловолосый не моргнул первым.

— Пошли с нами, вулканец, — сказал он, выходя из клетки и жестами показывая своим подчинённым толкнуть туда Джима и Хендорфа. Те выполнили приказ без излишней мягкости.

Через минуту они исчезли из поля зрения, и Кирк остался вдвоём со своим раненым соседом по другую сторону силового поля.

— Скажем так, могло быть и хуже, — сказал Джон.

— Что за хурма? Я хочу сказать, что это за ребята и чего они хотят от капитана?

— Они всегда хотят одного и того же, — ответил Хендорф. — Внимания Федерации к той проблеме, которая намочила им штанишки.

— И что, такое часто бывает?

— Иногда кажется, что постоянно. — И он опустился на землю, дрожа и зажимая окровавленное плечо.

— Джон, ты как? — спросил Джим, присаживаясь рядом на колени и осматривая рану.

— Буду в порядке после нескольких часов действия кожного регенератора и заботливых упрёков медсестры Чапел, — простонал тот.

— Так сильно кровит?

— Это только сейчас, — объяснил Джон. — А перед дракой уже остановилось.

— Я посмотрю? — Джим аккуратно отодвинул его пальцы и вздрогнул, увидев свежую кровь, текущую из настолько рваной и уродливой раны, что Боунз, вне всяких сомнений, израсходует на неё свои самые лучшие ругательные выражения. Джим стянул с себя форменку и прижал её к плечу Хендорфа так сильно, насколько хватило смелости.

— Ох, чёрт, Кирк, ты меня убить пытаешься? — застонал Джон, но не попытался ему помешать.

— Нужно приложить давление, чтобы остановить кровотечение, — объяснил Джим. — Это основы первой помощи.

Он упёрся большим пальцем Хендорфу в лопатку, чтобы рука не соскользнула с плеча, и принялся ждать. Через долгое время кровотечение, наконец, замедлилось, а ещё через немного — вообще остановилось. Джим отодвинулся, вытирая окровавленные руки об штаны, и встал.

— Прижми её, — сказал он, указывая на форменку, — а то снова откроется.

— Спасибо, Джим… Ты хороший человек.

Тот пожал плечами. «Любой бы сделал это на моём месте», — подумал он. Джим обошёл их маленькую клетку по периметру, ища хоть что-нибудь, что бы помогло сбежать или связаться с кораблём, и тут его внимание привлекло кое-что прямо на каменной стене. Он присел и пробежался пальцами по выступающей руде, отмечая её странный цвет, а потом отковырнул кусочек ногтем и понюхал.

— Сфоткай, надольше хватит, — подколол его Джон.

Джим моргнул в ответ и поправил съехавшие очки.

— Если бы только у меня остался мой трикодер, — сказал он, снова посмотрев на стену, и подумал: «Что-то с ней вообще не так».

Его размышления были прерваны возвращением капитана Спока и пары их захватчиков, хоть среди них и не было их беловолосого предводителя. Джим вскочил и бросился к двери, но они просто втолкнули капитана внутрь и подняли силовое поле, не дав ему ничего сделать.

— К-капитан? — сказал он.

Спок посмотрел на него спокойно.

— Лейтенант Кирк, я так понимаю, вы не ранены?

— Не ранен, сэр, но, котяток ради, что с вами случилось? 

Рука Спока дёрнулась к лицу, но он опустил её, так и не коснувшись себя.

— Нашим захватчикам…не понравилось, как я вёл переговоры. Если кратко, то я отказался вообще это делать, чем их и разозлил, и тогда уже они выразили своё недовольство. Всё в порядке. 

— А вы сами-то «выразили недовольство», сэр? — спросил его лежащий на полу Хендорф.

Спок вздёрнул бровь в ответ на его наглость или выражая что-то ещё, но Джим точно не знал.

— Думаю, человек на моём месте сказал бы «видели бы вы моего противника». — Он пересёк клетку и присел на колено перед Хендорфом. — Как ваша рана, лейтенант?

— Уже не так плохо, сэр. Кирк мне помог.

Спок поднял окровавленную голубую форменку.

— В самом деле? Хорошая работа, лейтенант.

Джим покраснел, гордый, что получил похвалу от капитана, и уставился на свои ботинки.

— Чего они хотели, сэр? — поинтересовался Хендорф. 

— Как обычно: им кажется, что к ним плохо относятся и что правительство забыло об их интересах. Почему им кажется, что похищение офицеров Звёздного Флота поможет им решить эту проблему, выше моего понимания.

— Странно, что они опустились до насилия, да?

— Возможно.

— А возможно, и нет, капитан, — вставил Джим и почти вздрогнул, когда Спок обратил на него взгляд.

— Почему вы так думаете, лейтенант?

— Н-ну, вы видели руду, сэр? — Он вернулся обратно к месту своего исследования и дотронулся до стены пальцем. — Это пергий, но изотоп 224. Он менее стабилен и вырабатывает меньше энергии при переработке. Его можно определить по цвету — он серебристо-красный. И ещё по запаху.

— По запаху? — удивился Хендорф.

— Да, у него, мм, такой металлический запах, а обычный высокосортный пергий вообще не пахнет.

— Откуда вам это известно? Я думал, вы специализируетесь на астрофизике, лейтенант, а не на геологии.

«Он знает о моей специализации?» — не мог не удивиться Джим. 

— Да, сэр. Ну, не только, сэр. Я хочу сказать, я нашёл информацию о добыче пергия и закачал её себе в трикодер перед спуском на планету, ну, знаете, сэр, на всякий случай.

— Перед спуском? Но у вас было не больше часа между получением задания и транспортацией, — заметил Спок, подходя ближе к Джиму. Тот не ответил, и капитан наклонился и дотронулся до руды. Его рукав коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Кирка, и сердце того чуть было не остановилось.

Джим закрыл глаза и, пытаясь не обращать внимания, что его голос поднялся практически на октаву, ответил:

— Ну, я очень быстро читаю?

Спок потёр мягкую руду и поднёс пальцы к носу.

— Вы правы, присутствует различимый металлический аромат.

— Относительная нестабильность делает этот вид пергия опасным: если долго подвергаться его воздействию, можно получить некоторые виды рака крови и ещё так называемую болезнь Хастинга-Юана, симптомами которой являются потеря кожной и волосяной пигментации. Если не лечить, может вызвать летальный исход. 

— Потеря волосяной пигментации, говорите? — переспросил Спок, делая ещё шаг к Джиму.

— Д-думаю, теперь понятно, почему, ну, хмм… — тот терял способность связно мыслить, когда капитан находился так близко.

— Многие бунтовщики здесь преждевременно поседели, — закончил за него капитан. — Я уже видел не менее шести седых, но не старых людей. Но если ваши предположения — правда, почему они остаются работать в шахтах, раз это опасно для жизни? 

— Не думаю, что у них есть выбор, — сказал Хендорф. — На некоторых из них я видел тюремное клеймо.

— Вы утверждаете, что эти люди — преступники? — спросил Спок.

— Или дешёвая рабочая сила, — пожал здоровым плечом Джон. — Бывшим зекам непросто найти работу.

— Хоть их положение и заслуживает сочувствия, они совершили преступление против Федерации. Мы не можем это игнорировать.

— Но они умирают! — воскликнул Джим, не подумав. — Сэр.

Спок посмотрел на него с бесстрастным лицом, и тишина растягивалась на секунды. Джим чувствовал себя распятым под тёмным взглядом и мечтал отвести глаза, но не мог. Или не должен был. Он точно не знал.

— Весомое замечание, мистер Кирк. 

Внезапный грохот и звуки выстрелов прервали их разговор и заставили обернуться. Дальше стало слышно, как кто-то бежит к ним по туннелю, и на одно мгновение Джим думал, что это охрана с Энтерпрайза пришла их спасти, но это было не так — из прохода вскочили беловолосый захватчик и его люди. В руках они сжимали фазеры.

— Они нашли нас… Ваши звезднофлотские дружки нашли нас! — выплюнул главный, выключая силовое поле.

— Я предупреждал вас, что так и будет. Мои подчинённые — очень усердные в выполнении своих обязанностей люди, — отметил капитан.

— Не слишком задирай нос, вулканец, — фазер-то у меня.

— Вы готовы добавить убийство к списку своих обвинений? — спокойно поинтересовался Спок.

— Нам нечего терять, капитан, — ответил беловолосый, настраивая фазер и направляя его вулканцу в голову.

Джим сглотнул, услышав тихий щелчок, означающий переключение в положение «убить».


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим получает повышение и делает открытие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост от tif-oh-two с иллюстрацией можно посмотреть [здесь](http://tif-oh-two.tumblr.com/tagged/i-hope-there-will-be-a-hundred-fics-about-this-jim).

— ЕСТЬ ЛЕКАРСТВО! — крикнул Джим, протягивая руку, чтобы не дать беловолосому уничтожить капитана Спока.

Все в комнате подскочили от удивления, кроме вулканца, конечно, но вот его бровь вознеслась к немыслимым высотам за чёлкой.

— Лекарство от чего? — спросил беловолосый, смотря на Джима с презрением; его палец всё ещё находился на спусковой кнопке, но внимание обратилось к пленнику.

— От болезни Хастинга-Юана. Она появляется у людей, которые долго подвергались воздействию низкосортного пергия. И вы ей б-болеете, — голос Джим дрогнул, когда беловолосый перевёл фазер на него. — Поверьте мне. — Джим вскинул обе руки, показывая, что ничем им не угрожает. — Подумайте сами, почему ваши волосы так рано поседели? И вы, наверное, потеете по ночам? И ещё бывает, эм… к-кровавый стул?

— За языком следи, парень.

— Это всё симптомы этой болезни, и все ваши люди — ну, только земляне — умрут, если им не окажут помощь как можно скорее.

— Почему мы должны тебе верить?

Издалека в шахте послышались звуки стрельбы, и на этот раз они звучали ближе.

— Наверное, не должны, — ответил Джим, — но у нас на орбите есть огромный корабль с отличной медицинской командой, которые скажут вам то же, что и я. Если вы нас убьёте… не думаю, что они захотят вам помочь.

Беловолосый глянул на своих людей, которые нервно переминались с ноги на ногу.

— Рори, соглашайся, близнецам стало ещё хуже, а эти люди знают, как им помочь… — начал один из шахтёров, но тот перебил его.

— Заткнись и дай мне подумать, Нельсон!

— Хорошо, но, хмм, время-то на исходе, Рори. — Джим вздрогнул, когда мужчина шагнул ближе к нему. — Можно, я буду звать тебя Рори? — Джим облизал пересохшие губы, когда тот бросил на него злобный взгляд. — Неважно, вы слышите фазеры? Это Звёздный Флот, так что в любую минуту здесь могут появиться человек двадцать даже побольше размером, чем мой друг вон там, и, когда они прибегут, ситуация может разрешиться не так хорошо. В худшем случае, мы все окажемся мёртвыми. Так что время кончается. 

— Мы предъявляем _законные требования_ , — заявил Рори.

— И их выслушают с уважением, обещаю. Если вы сейчас сдадитесь, ни один из нас не выдвинет против вас обвинений, — краем глаза Джим заметил, как капитан повернул к нему лицо, но не отвёл взгляда от захватчиков. — Ну, что скажете? — Он не опустил поднятые руки, просто протянул их вперёд. Джим сделал шаг к ним и открыл правую ладонь, говоря: — Отдай мне фазер?

На мгновение их глаза пересеклись, и затем Рори вручил оружие Джиму, который принял его с опаской и сразу же переключил в режим «обездвижить» двумя руками. Когда он поднял взгляд, трое других людей протянули ему фазеры и встали с поднятыми руками. Джим неловко обхватил всё оружие рукой.

Через секунду двенадцать краснорубашечников-охранников с Энтерпрайз влетели в комнату и увидели, как их новый научный сотрудник направляет фазеры на захватчиков вверх тормашками и капитан наблюдает за этим зрелищем, как будто учуял что-нибудь противное.

***

— Ты совсем выжил из своего деревенского ума? Чем ты думал, когда обещал этим людям лекарство… а что, если у них была бы уже неизлечимая стадия?

— Ой, прекрати, Боунз, ты же самый лучший доктор во всём Звёздном Флоте! И я не только подлизываюсь, и я ещё и статистику видел.

— Видел он… и прекращай звать меня Боунзом на людях: это прозвище уже пристаёт.

Джим скорчил рожицу и пнул край биокровати, на которой сидел.

— Всё лучше, чем Леонард.

— Знай, что моё имя славится своей древностью и благородностью.

— И заставляет тебя выглядеть на все шестьдесят. _Боунз._

Доктор фыркнул, заканчивая сканировать тело Джима, и ввёл результаты исследования в падд.

— Ни единого признака отравления пергием. А теперь проваливай из моего медотсека, парень.

Джим задумчиво молчал, натягивая чёрную водолазку.

— Но ты ведь _сможешь_ их вылечить, да, Боунз? — с надеждой спросил он.

Тот вмиг посерьёзнел.

— М’Бенга нашёл у них симптомы очень запущенной стадии болезни, но помочь мы сможем, хоть и продолжительность их жизней будет намного короче. 

— Низкосортный пергий — опасная штука… о чём вообще думало руководство этой шахты?

— Наверное, о том, чтобы подделать руду под более качественную и продать подороже, — заметил Боунз. — Жадность может быть отличной причиной.

— Я просто не могу этого понять.

— Это пока, но однажды, к сожалению, ты всё поймёшь, парень. — Доктор отложил сканер и присел на свой стул. — Ну, а теперь ты находишься в принудительном суточном отпуске по болезни, и ещё я назначаю тебе встречу с психиатром: надо проверить, не сдвинулось ли чего-нибудь в твоей тыковке после всего, что случилось. — И когда Джим открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, Боунз нахмурил лицо в самой строгой манере, заставляя его тут же замолчать. А потом доктор выгнал его из медотсека, перечисляя всех пациентов, кому бы сейчас больше пригодилась его помощь.

Выходя из комнаты, Джим заметил в похожем лечебном отсеке своего соседа, устроившегося раненым плечом под регенерирующим устройством.

— Джим, — улыбнулся ему Хендорф, когда тот вошёл.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Кексик? — Джим чувствовал такое сильное облегчение, видя соседа в безопасности медотсека, что постыдился признаться в этом даже самому себе.

— Иду на поправку… через пару дней вернусь на службу.

— Доктор Прабхавати и энсин Парсонс тоже чувствуют себя лучше, — сообщил ему Джим, и Джон облегчённо выдохнул:

— Вот и хорошо. Сегодня мы все счастливчики.

— Воробушки, неужели все исследовательские миссии будут, как эта?

— Ну, не должны, особенно когда мы спускаемся на так называемую контролируемую Федерацией колонию. Поверь мне, кто-то в штабе получит головомойку. — Он задумчиво покачал головой, но потом поднял глаза на Джима и улыбнулся. — И ты проявил хорошую реакцию там внизу, М.С., втолковывая этим отморозкам сказки о несуществующей болезни.

— Это были не сказки: они действительно больны и у нас действительно есть лекарство.

— Так даже лучше.

— Как думаешь, теперь их посадят?

— Понятия не имею, но думаю, что всё зависит от того, какой отчёт напишет капитан. Поверить не могу, что ты предложил им такую неприкосновенность. 

— Я просто сказал, что мы не выдвинем обвинения. 

— Стоило говорить только за себя.

— Думаю, я был в отчаянии.

— Просто не делай так больше. Вулканцы влюблены в правила, особенно наш капитан. Радуйся, если тебя не выгонят после этого случая.

— Святые печенюшки, ты так думаешь?

Хендорф пожал плечами и вздрогнул, потянув заживающую мышцу.

— Точно я уверен только в одном: как только док выпишет меня из медотсека, я научу _тебя_ драться по-нормальному.

— Эй, у меня были нормальные оценки по рукопашке!

Джон посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Ты дерёшься как вендорианец: раскидываешь вокруг щупальца и пискляво сопишь. Я не знаю, чему учат вас, ботаников, в Академии, но уж точно не бою. Но в любом случае, я — твой должник и собираюсь отплачивать тебе именно так.

— Ну хорошо. Только… не побеждай меня слишком быстро.

— Ничего не обещаю.

***

Джим вернулся к себе в каюту, планируя сходить в душ и потом подремать немножко, но был слишком взбудоражен событиями сегодняшнего дня. Бросив взгляд на хронометр, на котором было всего 20:30 по корабельному времени, он направился в офицерскую столовую на ужин.

— Джим! Джим!

Он обернулся от репликаторов, когда услышал своё имя, и увидел Павла и Хикару, сидящих за столиком в середине столовой. Чехов радостно махал ему рукой.

— Привет, ребята, — поприветствовал их Джим, садясь на незанятое место рядом с Пашей.

— Встречаем нашего героя, — сказал Хикару с только намёком на поддразнивание в голосе.

— Ой, перестаньте.

— Ты спас кептину жизнь, Джим, — заявил Паша. — Так что сиди и почивай на лаврах, и расскажи нам все самые сочные детали, которых не было в официальных отчётах.

Джим смущённо поправил очки.

— Воробушки, я просто сделал первое, что пришло в голову. Ничего такого.

— Спасение капитанской жизни — это очень даже «такое», — заметил Хикару.

— Я не поэтому его спас. Ну, я хочу сказать, что это было неважно. Ну, я не сделал это, потому что он капитан. Ну… — Он глубоко вздохнул и сделал большой глоток молока из стакана на своём подносе. — Всё, что я говорю, звучит как-то не так.

— Давай, расскажи нам, как это случилось, мы умираем от любопытства, — сказал Паша, толкая его плечом как раз в тот момент, когда Джим откусил половину своего бургера.

Когда он закончил жевать, то начал рассказывать историю с её логического начала — с добычи пергия. Через десять минут друзья всё ещё смотрели на него остекленевшими глазами, слушая про различные способы использования руды и про её эффективность в выработке энергии для бесчисленных колоний по всей Федерации.

— О Господи, кажется, у меня мозг онемел, — простонал Хикару.

— Помолчи, — осадил его Джим. — Это важная часть истории.

— Почему она не может стать _интересной_ частью истории? Ну, той, где ты всех спас?

Джиму не очень хотелось пересказывать сам момент спасения, потому что это бы звучало, как будто он хвастается. 

— Не знаю… в той части истории на самом деле нет ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного?! — воскликнул Паша и продолжил театральным голосом: — Это были отчаявшиеся люди под угрозой звезднофлотской расправы. Они, наверное, хотели вас всех убить!

— Это не так, — ответил Джим, качая головой, но, вернувшись мыслями к отчаянию в глазах тех людей и к их решительным лицам, он всё-таки вздрогнул, и его рука тряслась, когда он потянулся за вторым стаканом молока. «Оладушки с корицей!»

Их разговор прервало появление йомена Ренд, которая была помощницей Спока.

— Лейтенант Кирк? — сказала она, встав у стола и ожидая его ответа.

Ренд была очень красивой, но ещё и серьёзной, окруженной какой-то аурой значимости, привлекающей внимание людей. Ещё Джим не мог не заметить тот факт, что она говорила со всей важностью капитана.

— Да?

— Капитан Спок хотел бы с тобой поговорить…

Джим сразу же вскочил на ноги, сшибая свой стул.

— Погоди, ковбой!.. Он хочет поговорить с тобой с утра до начала смены, — объяснила Ренд, — в 7:00 в своём рабочем кабинете. Не опаздывай.

— О, конечно, — ответил Джим, поднимая стул и снова на него садясь. Он посмотрел ей в спину. 

— Как думаешь, о чём он хочет поговорить? — восторженно поинтересовался Паша. — Может, он объявит тебе официальную благодарность? Ну, за храбрость во время несения службы!

— Или он просто хочет узнать твою точку зрения для официального отчёта… Кстати, не забудь написать свой отчёт! Лучше сделать это раньше, чем в последний момент, как я всегда говорю, — предложил свою идею Хикару.

— Всегда говоришь? Хоть бы один отчёт вовремя сдал! — заявил Паша, и потом они начали спорить о своих рабочих привычках, оставив Джима один на один с размышлениями, о чём же капитан хочет поговорить. 

«Вулканцы влюблены в правила, — сказал ему Хендорф. — Радуйся, если тебя не выгонят после этого случая».

Внезапно у Джима пропал весь аппетит.

***

На следующее утро Джим появился на мостике в 06:50 и принялся мерять шагами коридор перед рабочим кабинетом, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Прошлой ночью он совсем не спал, нервничая перед встречей, и слова Хендорфа о капитане и его приверженности к правилам лежали камнем у него на душе.

— Как раз вовремя, мистер Кирк, — сказал голос позади, и тот резко обернулся и увидел капитана, стоящего рядом с ним с паддом в руке.

— Д-да, сэр, — пробормотал Джим и зажмурился, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

Спок отпер дверь и жестом попросил проследовать за ним в комнату. Джим встал как на иголках у самого входа, тогда как капитан прошёл дальше и сел на рабочее место. 

— Присаживайтесь, — сказал он, показывая на один из двух стульев перед своим столом. Джим приблизился и сел на краешек, держа спину как можно прямей.

— Я хочу обсудить ваше поведение во время высадки, лейтенант. Оно было в высшей степени п… 

— Я знаю, простите меня, сэр, — перебил его Джим весь на нервах. — Такого больше не повторится!

— Чего больше не повторится?

— Ну, я понимаю, что не стоило этого всего говорить и вообще обещать того, чего сделать не в моей власти, и я больше так не поступлю: в следующий раз я буду умнее! Ведь у меня ещё будет следующий раз, да? Котятки, пожалуйста, скажите, что он будет, потому что… — он выдохся и прервался, и тут капитан наконец-то смог вставить слово.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите это несвязное бормотание, лейтенант, оно неприемлемо.

— Простите. — Джим уставился в пол.

— Как я и говорил, я хочу обсудить ваше поведение на вчерашней миссии и отметить вашу подготовленность и сообразительность. Ваши действия помогли предотвратить почти неминуемое насилие и, как я могу судить, спасли больше чем одну жизнь. Я благодарю вас, лейтенант, от себя и от Звёздного Флота.

Джим поднял глаза на капитана, когда тот закончил говорить, и замер под его глубоким тёмным взглядом, нервно облизнув губы.

— Теперь можете начать говорить, — намекнул ему Спок через несколько секунд напряжённого молчания.

— Ага, сэр. Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.

— В награду за ваши действия я предлагаю вам повышение до службы на мостике, где ваши таланты пригодятся наилучшим образом. Готовы принять это предложение, мистер Кирк?

— Да, _сэр,_ — ответил тот, на секунду забыв, насколько он напуган, и гордо улыбнулся капитану.

Спок встал, и Джим последовал его примеру.

— Вот и отлично. Я уведомлю доктора Прабхавати о смене вашей должности и попрошу коммандера Уильямс добавить ваше имя в списки распределения смен. Ещё, конечно, вы получите прибавку к зарплате, соответствующую расширению ваших обязанностей. Вы можете быть свободны.

Джим подавил в себе желание попробовать пожать капитану руку — не то чтобы у него была возможность, потому что капитан всё время держал их за спиной, — и смог сотворить из пальцев что-то, похожее на та’ал, а потом вылетел из комнаты. Он чуть не споткнулся о ковёр в коридоре, добираясь до ближайшего турболифта, но даже не заметил — так спешил рассказать новости Боунзу.

***

— Я всё понимаю, но она меня даже не замечает.

Джим с опаской вошёл в комнату и резко остановился, глазея на своего соседа, сидящего за его столом и говорящего по его же терминалу.

— Ты пробовал с ней поговорить, Джонатан? Прямой подход работает лучше всего.

Джим узнал голос Вайноны.

— Проще сказать, чем сделать, мэм.

— У меня глюки? — спросил Джим. — Почему вы с моей мамой так мило беседуете?

Хендорф повернул экран так, чтобы Кирки встретились глазами.

— Не глупи, дорогой, мы обсуждаем важные вещи. И встань прямо, — сказала мама, и Джим подошёл ближе к столу, выпрямив обычно сутулую спину. — Как прошла твоя первая смена на мостике?

— Вот уж интересно, — заявил Хендорф, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная расправлять кровать. 

— Всё нормально, кажется. Ничего особенного не случается в гамма-смену, — хмуро сказал Джим.

— Ну, не могут же захват заложников и прочие радости случаться каждый день — когда бы мы работать успевали?

— Прислушайся к ней, Джим, — заметил Хендорф, вытаскивая из тумбочки второе одеяло.

Тот только фыркнул в ответ. Вся его радость по поводу перевода на мостик улетучилась в тот момент, когда коммандер Уильямс обнародовала списки распределения, назначив ему по три гамма-смены в неделю на следующие два месяца. Могло быть и хуже — например, проводить там каждый день, — но это его мало совсем не успокаивало.

— Ты права, — наконец, сдался он, решив радоваться тому, что есть. Так даже будет лучше, потому что Джим не был уверен, что сможет вести себя не как щенок перед хозяином в присутствии капитана.

— Конечно, права, — с улыбкой ответила Вайнона. — Мне пора идти, а то семинар скоро начнётся. 

Она закатила глаза, но Джим знал, что мама обожала говорить о своей работе: вдобавок к командованию одним из ведущих исследовательских кораблей, она ещё и защитила докторские по ксенобиологии и генетике, а её основной специальностью стала сравнительная геномика.

— Спасибо, что позвонила, мам.

— Люблю тебя, — ответила она, и экран погас.

Джим сел на кровати и принялся снимать ботинки, слабо улыбаясь.

— Чувак, вы теперь с моей мамой подружки? — поддразнил он Хендорфа, который направлялся в ванную.

— Ну а что? Когда тебя нет, но терминал звонит, я отвечаю — и незачем оставлять сообщение. В любом случае, с ней можно очень круто поговорить.

— Да, я заметил: ты ей всю свою подноготную рассказывал! У нас проблемы с девушкой, да?

Джон нахмурился.

— Нет. И да. Ивонна не хочет со мной разговаривать.

— Может, это потому, что ты заигрывал с энсином Петровской вчера в столовой? И с медсестрой Чапел на прошлой неделе?

— Но это шутки, они ещё никому не повредили, — ответил Джон из ванной.

Джим поднялся на ноги и, дойдя до двери, прислонился к косяку.

— Ну, в этом конкретном случае они повредили тебе. Обращай на Ивонну побольше внимания, и она оттает, обещаю.

— Так ты у нас теперь главный сводник? — рассмеялся Хендорф и начал чистить зубы.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Это вряд ли. Просто я знаю, каково это - быть с человеком, который постоянно заигрывает с другими.

— Звучишь, как девчонка, М.С.

— Посчитаю это за комплимент, Кексик. — Некоторые из самых сильных людей, которых Джим когда-либо знал, были женщинами. Особенно его мама: непросто было вырастить двух мальчишек после смерти Джорджа. Сначала она пыталась совместить карьеру и заботу о сыновьях, так что большую часть своих первых лет жизни Джим провёл у бабушки в Айове. Но в конце концов она приняла предложение остаться в Сан Франциско, где могла работать целыми днями, не выходя из дома. Иногда это решение было ей в тягость, но когда в четырнадцать лет младший сын поступил в институт, а старший, Сэм, — в школу за границей, у мамы появилась возможность вернуться в космос, к своим любимым занятиям: путешествиям и исследованиям. Джим это от неё унаследовал и поэтому вступил в Звёздный Флот, отвергнув огромное количество предложений, поступивших к нему после защиты докторской. 

— Кстати, когда пойдём в спортзал? Я всё ещё должен тебе обучение по рукопашке, — заявил Джон, укладываясь в кровать.

Джим сидел за рабочим столом, проводя анализ отчётов с сенсоров дальнего сканирования, чем занимался с первого дня работы на Энтерпрайз. Он знал, что доктор Прабхавати дал ему это задание, чтобы не оставлять без работы, но Кирк заметил пару интересных аномалий, которые стоило бы получше изучить.

— Ты всё ещё не отказался от этой затеи? — нахмурился он. 

— Не дождёшься. Джим… ты теперь работаешь на мостике, а это значит, что тебя будут назначать на высадки. Не могу же я позволить тебе спускаться без каких-либо способностей к драке.

— Во-первых, ты звучишь, как моя мама. Во-вторых, я умею драться.

— Не лги себе. Завтра в 15:30 в спортзале на пятнадцатой палубе. Не заставляй меня вытаскивать тебя из лаборатории за шкирку.

Джим смерил его спокойным взглядом.

— Знаешь, это звучало бы намного более устрашающе, не будь ты одет во фланелевую пижаму с маленькими бульдогами по всей площади.

***

На следующий день Джим появился в спортзале точно в назначенное время, одетый в спортивные штаны и свободную футболку. Джон уже разминался в дальнем конце зала на тренировочной груше, кружа вокруг неё. Кирк просто понаблюдал за ним несколько секунд: даже при таком крупном телосложении Хендорф двигался с естественной и текучей грацией, о которой Джим и мечтать не мог.

Джон заметил его в одном из зеркал, которыми были покрыты стены, и повернулся к нему, опуская руки:

— Ты пришёл… уже хорошо. — Он перекатился с пятки на носок, с нетерпением готовый начать. — Но начнём с растяжки. Я не могу позволить тебе что-нибудь потянуть, а то твой дружок-доктор мне голову снимет. 

Они оба рассмеялись, и Джим начал свою обычную растяжку. После этого Джон помог ему правильно сложить кулак на правой руке, а левый Джим сложил уже сам.

Джим был в форме — без этого не пускали в Звёздный Флот, — но из всех видов спорта ему больше всего нравился бег. Та упорядоченность разума, которую можно достичь, пробегая долгую дистанцию, всегда помогала ему развивать идеи и решать проблемы, и вдобавок к этому он увеличивал свою выносливость. Но всё-таки физическая подготовка не была его сильной стороной: даже в Академии он справлялся намного хуже, чем сам того хотел. 

— Теперь поставим тебе правильный удар, — сообщил Джон и встал рядом с тяжеленной грушей. — Давай, Кирк, покажи себя.

Джим посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— А ты не хочешь встать позади неё и придерживать?

— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь её хотя бы сдвинуть? Я сомневаюсь.

— Миленько. — Джим тоже подошёл к груше, расставив ноги, как их учили в Академии, замахнулся и ударил. 

— Ну и что это было?

— Удар?

— Ты выглядел как мультяшка, парень, — рассмеялся Джон. — Зачем ты разбрасываешь руки в стороны? Только энергию тратишь. Держи кулаки поближе, прямо у лица.

Джим сделал, как он сказал.

— Ещё выше. А теперь ударь грушу.

Тот снова подчинился, но после удара немедленно отдёрнул руку и затряс ею от боли, пробирающей всю руку от кулака до плеча.

— Да ты не ладонью бей, а костяшками!

Джим снова ударил грушу.

— Не этими костяшками, гений. Тебе ведь положено _сообразительным_ быть… давай не будем разочаровывать твою маму.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Кирк и снова ударил. Они продолжили тренироваться ещё какое-то время, и Джим был удивлён тем, насколько быстро вымотался. К тому времени, когда Джон решил устроить передышку, его руки свисали как лапша и все мышцы дрожали. 

— Всё отлично, у тебя почти получилось. Иди сюда… присядь. — Он довёл Джима до скамейки около стены и усадил, а потом обошёл и начал разминать его плечи и руки. — Можно и без этого обойтись, но новичкам массаж обычно помогает избежать боли на следующий день. — Джон продолжил говорить в том же духе, и Джим его внимательно слушал.

Пока капитан Спок не вошёл в спортзал.

Он был бос и одет только в свободные, но хорошо сидящие чёрные шёлковые штаны и такую же футболку. Капитан остановился в незанятом углу зала и, отвернувшись от всех, начал совершать бесшумные и текучие движения, растягивая всё тело в комбинации йоги и тайчи, которую Джим никогда раньше не видел. В конце он замер на одной ноге с поднятыми руками и сложенными перед лицом лодочкой ладонями. Только напряжённые мышцы плеч, спины и ягодиц показывали, что эта поза стоит ему хоть каких-то усилий. Та часть его лица, которую Джим мог видеть издалека, выражала спокойствие и расслабленность. Он выглядел выточенным из чёрного мрамора.

— …завтра в то же время? — продолжал говорить Джон, а потом пощёлкал у Джима перед лицом пальцами. — Эй, Энтерпрайз вызывает лейтенанта Кирка! Слюни подбери, а то выглядишь, как идиот.

— Что? А… Совят мне в рот! — Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам от стыда. Подначивания Хендорфа были вполне заслуженными, потому что нельзя просто так пялиться на другого человека. Повернув взгляд к Джону, он сказал: — Прости, что ты говорил? Завтра в то же время?

— Да. И теперь слушай внимательно мудрый дружеский совет: забудь о нём.

— Забыть о чём?

Хендорф понизил голос до шёпота:

— Неужели тебе надо всё по буковкам разжевать? — он бросил быстрый взгляд на капитана и потом обратно на своего соседа, и потом начал загибать пальцы после каждого предложения. — Он — твой командующий офицер. И вулканец. И вообще у него девушка есть. Послушайся меня и забудь о нём, найди себе кого-нибудь своего уровня и будь счастлив.

Джим не мог оторвать глаз от Спока, и в его голове стучала только одна фраза из всего монолога Джона: у капитана есть девушка.

***

В течение следующих нескольких недель Джим с головой погрузился в работу, разрываясь между сменами на мостике, тренировками с Джоном и исследованиями в лаборатории с сенсорами дальнего сканирования, где он проводил львиную долю своего времени, изучая одну из аномалий, привлёкшую его внимание ещё в начале пребывания на Энтерпрайз. Он решил, что гипотеза уже достаточно проработана… ну, у него была пара наблюдений, которые помогли бы её отстоять, и ещё у него _была идея._ Однажды он попросил доктора Прабхавати оценить её, выложив перед ним все свои находки к этому моменту.

— Расскажи-ка, где _именно_ ты это заметил? 

Кирк не смог посмотреть Прабхавати в глаза, показывая ему координаты. 

— Джим…

— Я понимаю, доктор, понимаю, но…

— Почему ты взялся изучать чёрную дыру около места гибели Кельвина? — Взгляд карих глаз Прабхавати светился сочувствием, но Джим не мог его встретить.

— Я не пытался оттуда начать, клянусь, — сказал он, нервно барабаня пальцами по уголку экрана. — Но однажды я обнаружил что-то на совершенно опустевшем участке космоса, появившееся просто ниоткуда! Вы когда-нибудь видели подобное? Чёрная дыра, которая производит вещество?

Прабхавати снисходительно вздохнул, но, судя по его лицу, заинтересовался этой идеей.

— Чёрные дыры поглощают всё, Джим, а не выпускают.

— А что, если эта выпускает? Только посмотрите, как она себя ведёт: отталкивает чёрные и барионные частицы, но в то же время притягивает их энергию!

Доктор присел рядом с Джимом и начал просматривать отчёты и графики, которые тот получил с сенсоров и проанализировал. Наконец, он покачал головой: 

— Это ничего не доказывает, Джим.

— Это пока не доказывает, потому что мы далеко! Но если это вещество такое, как я думаю, это будет прорыв, новый уровень в науке… Мы пока не знаем, что это, но давайте назовём его _красным веществом_ , основываясь на том, как оно отражает свет.

Прабхавати присвистнул, качая головой, уже не настолько убеждённый в неправоте Джима.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим заводит новых друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Прабхавати в представлении автора: [Икбал Теба](http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/iqbal-theba-cnn-heroes-an-all-star-tribute-01.jpg).

— Умерь свой пыл, парень, давай не будем ничего называть, пока не изучим это хоть немного, — сказал доктор Прабхавати.

— Так вы _хотите_ изучить это вещество? — спросил Джим с надеждой.

— Я что, на идиота похож? Конечно, хочу. — Прабхавати откинулся в кресле, задумчиво грызя ноготь. — Нужно будет поменять настройки в сканирующем луче, чтобы он смог обнаруживать частицы. По плану нашей текущей миссии мы не будем пролетать в той части космического пространства, но если наткнёмся на что-то подобное в другом месте, то сможем взять образец, ну, или попробовать хотя бы. Я поговорю с главным инженером Олсоном насчёт этого: посмотрим, кого он сможет выделить тебе в помощь.

— Мне?

— Конечно, тебе, кому же ещё? Это ты обнаружил неизвестный ранее тип вещества, Джим, так что исследуй в своё удовольствие.

***

На следующий день он пришёл к главному инженеру, как и было назначено, и тот повёл его по огромным инженерным палубам, да так, что Джим еле мог за ним угнаться. По дороге Олсон умудрялся проверять работу своих подчинённых, наматывая вокруг них круги и выкрикивая свои распоряжения, так что у Джима даже закружилась голова, и он вдруг подумал, не было бы главному инженеру удобнее перемещаться на роликах.

Наконец, они оказались в конце рабочей палубы, между широких столов, почти скрытых под грудами оборудования разной степени готовности к использованию.

— Ну вот мы и пришли, — коротко выдохнул Олсон и поспешил обратно, на ходу приказывая ближайшему йомену принести ему кофе.

Джим осмотрелся вокруг, но никого не смог разглядеть.

— Ау?

Он услышал глухой удар и последовавший за ним грохот из дальнего конца комнаты, как будто металлический стол содрогнулся от удара снизу. 

— Ай! — воскликнул приглушённый голос, который, впрочем, начал звучать яснее, как только его обладательница поднялась из-под стола, потирая рукой ушибленный затылок. — Ой-ой-ой!

Джим сделал шаг вперёд. Девушка оказалась орионкой примерно одного с ним возраста и, судя по нашивке, энсином. Она была потрясающе красива с огромными карими глазами и рыжими кудряшками, выпавшими из её растрепавшегося пучка на затылке.

— Вы как?

Она подняла на него взгляд и тут же забыла о шишке на голове.

— Теперь очень даже хорошо.

— Меня зовут Джим Кирк.

— Охотно верю.

— А вы энсин Марас? Нас назначили работать вместе над настройкой сканирующего луча?

— Зови меня Гейлой, солнышко, — ответила она и протянула руку для рукопожатия. Когда Джим сжал её ладонь, она подняла её выше тыльной стороной, явно желая, чтобы он поцеловал ей руку. Тот так и сделал; после этого Гейла крепко взялась за его плечи, говоря: — Только гляньте, какой ты милашка. 

— Эм, спасибо?

Она улыбнулась в ответ, и на её щеках появились очаровательные ямочки.

— Нам с тобой будет очень весело, — объявила Гейла и повела Джима в дальний угол своей, как она говорила, «обители», усаживая его перед терминалом с тремя огромными экранами и шлёпаясь на соседнее потрепанное компьютерное кресло. Она подъехала поближе к нему и потянулась через него к клавиатуре. — Итак, расскажи мне всё о своей потрясающей находке, — промурлыкала орионка, пока её руки порхали над клавишами, запуская программу для создания моделей и создавая новый проект.

— Ну, мы ещё её не нашли, так что пока это набор данных в поддержку гипотезы.

— О, как интересно звучит. И при чём тут мой луч?

— Ну, я надеюсь собрать один особый вид частиц.

— Правда? — сказала она, всё ещё не отрывая глаза от мониторов. — А есть ли у твоих «особых частиц» измерения?

— Ну, теоретически.

Она начала забивать набор параметров для своей программы, а потом подтолкнула ему клавиатуру.

— Вводи.

Джим посмотрел на экран.

— Только они пока неточные и вообще, может быть, непостоянные, — предупредил он и начал указывать свои заметки.

Гейла пожала плечами.

— Ну, потом поменяем. Но пока нам всё равно придется прогнать их в симуляторе: даже не думай, что я позволю тебе проводить любые эксперименты на моём дорогущем оборудовании, как бы искренне ты ни хлопал глазками.

— Я не хлопал! 

— Уверен?

— Ну, сознательно — точно нет.

— И почему же, сладенький? — она похлопала собственными глазками и рассмеялась. — Ну ладно, пора начинать наше маленькое шоу.

Остаток утра пролетел за построением и подгонкой модели для первой симуляции, и, пока компьютер рендерил результат их работы, Гейла предложила заморить червячка.

— Угости-ка даму обедом, — улыбнулась она.

— Обед вообще-то бесплатный, — заметил Джим.

— Ты просто лапушка, — объявила орионка и повела его на выход с инженерных палуб.

***

— Вот, держи, — сказала Гейла, всовывая Джиму в руки вдобавок и свой поднос. Стараясь не уронить их, он последовал за ней между столов. — Привет всем! — крикнула она группе людей, большую часть которых Джим раньше не знал.

Они ответили ей приветственными возгласами и улыбками. Гейла заставила их всех подвинуться за столом, усевшись на освободившееся место и хлопая по соседнему сидению, приглашая Джима сесть рядом с ней.

— И кто наш новенький, Гейла? — поинтересовался молодой лейтенант с пепельными волосами. Он был похож на футболиста своими широкими плечами, но форменку носил золотую, а не красную, значит, точно был не из охраны.

— Само очарование, — ответила она. — Внимание всем, это Джим, и на этой неделе он будет за мной таскаться.

Джим приветливо улыбался, когда Гейла представляла ему остальных. Парня, который уже говорил, звали Гэри Митчелл, и он был навигатором в бета-смене; с йоменом Ренд (по имени Дженис) Джим уже был знаком, хоть она его и не узнала; дальше сидел энсин Пол Фиггис, который служил инженером на транспортерах; ещё одного инженера и по совместительству соседа Фиггиса звали Рауль Перис; и последнюю сидевшую за столом он вспомнил сразу.

— Ты ведь служишь связисткой в альфа-смене, — сказал Джим, показывая пальцем на девушку, с которой столкнулся в первый раз на мостике. — Лейтенант…

— Ухура, — ответила она и сделала глоток ярко-синего сока из своего стакана.

— А имя у тебя есть?

— Просто Ухура, — настояла она, отбрасывая назад длинный хвостик движением головы.

Джим моргнул, озадаченный её резким ответом, но быстро собрался и улыбнулся всем сразу:

— Рад с вами с всеми познакомиться.

— Ты из научников? — спросил Фиггис, и Джим кивнул. — Какая отрасль?

— Астрофизика. Я специализируюсь на тёмной материи, но…

— Звучит интересно, — заявил Гэри, отодвигая свой поднос и укладывая подбородок на сложенные руки. — У тебя, наверное, такой большой… _мозг_. 

Ухура закатила глаза.

— Ну, вполне обычного для мозга размера, — ответил Джим, откусывая большой кусок от сэндвича с индейкой.

— Спорю, он просто полон всякими… _формулами и цифрами_ , — сказал Митчелл, растягивая слова.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Расчётами, в основном.

— _Расчётами,_ в основном, — повторил Митчелл.

— Ты пытаешься любой разговор сделать вульгарным или это просто заскок твоей многогранной личности? — спросила его Ухура.

— Это _достоинство_ моей многогранной личности, не забывай, — ответил он с ухмылкой, откидываясь на стуле, и слегка склонил голову, возвращаясь к Джиму. — Ты тот молодец с миссии на Омикроне Альфа, да? — поинтересовался он, и все взгляды мгновенно вперились в Кирка — все, кроме Ухуры, которая без всякого интереса тыкала в свою тарелку с макаронами.

— Ну, да. — Джим приготовился к неизбежной волне вопросов, ведь люди всегда интересовались либо как он узнал о болезни шахтёров, либо каково было побывать на высадке с капитаном (просто многие его коллеги не вылезали из лаборатории, и Спок оставался для них загадкой).

— И каково это было, находиться среди тех _отчаявшихся_ мужчин? Они _удерживали_ тебя? _Хватали_ своими _жадными_ руками?

— Фу, Митчелл, фу, — прервала его Гейла, подняв руку, и Джим заметил, что Ухура и Ренд тоже смотрели на Гэри с неприязнью. 

Тот закатил глаза.

— Как скажете. — И некоторое время они обедали в тишине.

— Ну, расскажи нам о себе, Джим. Где ты родился? — спросила Гейла.

— Если честно, то в космосе, но вырос я на Земле.

— Родился в космосе, — задумчиво повторила Ренд. — Погоди-ка, ты _тот самый_ Кирк? Ребёнок с Кельвина?

Джим вздохнул. Когда корабль и его отец погибли, земные таблоиды раздули огромную шумиху вокруг трагедии семьи Кирков, называя Джима «ребёнком с Кельвина» и преследуя его маму и родственников ещё следующие несколько месяцев. Джим постепенно рос, и катастрофа стала забываться, лишь иногда напоминая о себе статьями типа «Ребёнку с Кельвина Теперь Десять: Как Живется Маленькому Джимми Без Отца?» Это наравне с другими причинами заставило Вайнону оставить своих сыновей на домашнем обучении.

— Он самый, — ровно ответил Джим.

За этим заявлением последовал уже привычный гул сочувственных реплик и любопытствующих расспросов о его личной семейной жизни, которые Джим пытался, но так и не научился прекращать в корне. 

— Прекращайте, ребят, он же не зверёк в зоопарке! — Как ни удивительно, Митчелл первым попытался остановить этот балаган. — Не лезьте в его личную жизнь, ей-богу.

Все извинились, кроме Ухуры — она хоть и не участвовала, но всё равно смотрела на него с сочувствием.

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил их Джим.

— Правда, что ли? — пробормотал Митчелл, ловя и удерживая его взгляд, и начал разглагольствовать о директивах, ограничивающих ввоз контрабанды на борт корабля.

***

В течение следующих двух недель Джим работал над настройкой луча вместе с Гейлой, когда не был занят сменами на мостике или исследованиями в лаборатории с сенсорами дальнего сканирования, где он пытался найти следы «красного вещества». Они проводили вместе почти всё свободное время, и Джим теперь обедал с ней и её друзьями в те дни, когда они работали вместе. Они настраивали и перенастраивали свою разработку миллион раз, пока наконец Гейла не решила, что все неровности сглажены. Следующим по списку занятием было найти способ хранить «красное вещество», когда и если они смогут его собрать.

— У нас всё _получится_ , не беспокойся, — сказала ему Гейла однажды вечером, хотя Джим никак и не показывал своё волнение, — но это будет _после_ отпуска, договорились? Мне срочно нужно отдохнуть от этого окружения.

— Отпуска? — удивился тот.

— Ну, как обычно: остановимся на какой-нибудь приятной планетке, вся команда пойдёт гулять, а потом мы вернёмся на борт и будем старательно избегать медотсека, пока там смена у МакКоя, чтобы не проверяться на все те ЗППП, которые мы могли подхватить.

Джим глядел на неё непонимающе.

— Только не говори, что тот факт, что у нас с завтрашнего дня большие выходные, избежал твоего внимания?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я обычно не заморачиваюсь такими пустяками.

— Джим! Ты безнадёжен! — Она взяла его под руку и повела из лаборатории. — _Ваш_ отпуск начинается прямо сейчас, мистер Кирк.

— Ч-что? — от неожиданности заикнулся Джим. — Нет, я себе время забронировал в лабораториях с сенсорами, и вообще…

— Ничего и слышать не хочу, — заявила она. — Постоянная работа и ни минутки развлечения делают из Джимми очень унылого мальчика. Но тётушка Гейла о тебе позаботится, хорошо?

— Потом я буду об этом сожалеть.

— В этом-то и смысл.

***

Всё началось с того, что Гейла затащила Джима в его же каюту, чтобы помочь выбрать подходящий наряд. 

— А что не так с этой одеждой? — удивился он, показывая на свою форменку.

— О, сам подумай: неужели ты хочешь, чтобы местные посчитали тебя занудой?

— Нет? — наугад ответил он.

— Вот именно. И только не говори мне, что у тебя нет нормальной пары обтягивающих джинсов среди всего этого безобразия, — пробормотала она, разгребая его гардероб и вытаскивая оттуда самые потрёпанные вещи.

— Зато мои джинсы нигде не жмут, — попытался оправдаться он, но она просто кинула в него штанами. 

— Вот и посмотрим. Кофты у тебя есть? — Она пошарилась по оставшимся ящикам и вытащила синий кашемировый свитер, купленный когда-то мамой и невесть как здесь оказавшийся (он немного жал в груди) и белую футболку под него. Она приложила вещи к Джиму. — Это заставит твои глаза казаться ещё голубее, так что пойдёт. А теперь марш переодеваться!

Когда он вышел из ванной, Гейла сидела на кровати, откинувшись на стену и перекинув одну восхитительную зелёную ногу через другую. Она бросила на него оценивающий взгляд и склонила голову набок: 

— Не так уж и плохо. Тебе обязательно носить очки?

— Только если хочу видеть. 

Она закатила глаза.

— Ладно, и так пойдёт. А теперь расскажи-ка, Джим, тебе нравятся мальчики или девочки?

— Гейла, котятки тебя раздери! — шокированно воскликнул он.

— Ну а что, это всё из практических соображений: я же собираюсь устроить тебе свидание. Так что нужно знать твои предпочтения. Тётушка Гейла не будет тебя осуждать, она сделает, как лучше. Что решаем… мальчики или девочки?

Сердце Джима застучало быстрее — он не был на свидании уже года четыре, а его последние отношения так вообще были старой пыльной историей; он всегда был слишком увлечён наукой и исследованиями, и у него не оставалось времени ни на кого другого — так Джим объяснял ситуацию сам себе. Но, может быть, пришло время заново попробовать свидания, так что:

— Мальчики, — наконец, пробормотал он.

Она кивнула, смотря на него всё более пристально.

— Тогда нам придётся ещё и с волосами поработать.

***

Джим сидел в клубе, куда его притащила Гейла, нервно теребя край своего свитера. Народу было очень много — на отдыхе находились ещё три корабля, — и уровень шума непрерывно возрастал. Орионка усадила его в относительно тихий уголок, сунула в руки стакан с чем-то пугающе синим под названием «Кардассианский Восход» и сказала, что будет в баре, если что. Джим потягивал свой напиток — он оказался сладковатым с фруктовым привкусом — и старался не ёрзать слишком заметно.

— Как делишки?

Он поднял взгляд и увидел Гэри Митчелла с приветливой улыбкой на губах около своего столика. Джим вздохнул с облегчением, увидев кого-то, кого он уже знал, но сразу задумался, стоит ли говорить с кем-нибудь до прибытия его пары на вечер.

— Привет, — всё-таки сказал он. — Хоть одно знакомое лицо.

Гэри ухмыльнулся и уселся рядом с Джимом на диванчике.

— Стоит ли мне спрашивать, как часто ты бываешь в этом заведении?

Джим нахмурился.

— Я никогда раньше не был на этой планете, и ты это знаешь. 

— Что пьёшь?

— «Кардассианский Восход», и если восходы на Кардассии выглядят так, я предпочту никогда там не появляться.

Гэри усмехнулся.

— Наверное, предполагалось, что будет звучать поэтично. — Он жестом подозвал робота-официанта, заказал себе напиток и взял ещё один коктейль для Джима, который, нервничая, почти прикончил предыдущий.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим, откусывая кусочек от фруктового украшения на своём стакане и иногда посматривая в толпу в ожидании своей пары.

— Кого-то ждёшь?

— Я типа на свидании вслепую, — ответил Джим и грустно вздохнул. Напиток явно размывал его внутренние границы: он почувствовал, как что-то внутри расслабляется, и вздохнул ещё раз. — Но я очень волнуюсь, если честно.

— Боишься, что ты не понравишься этому человеку?

Джим покачал головой.

— Боюсь, что понравлюсь.

Гэри оценивающе на него посмотрел.

— Ты интересный парень.

— Вот это точно неправда.

— Не скромничай. Уверен, твоя пара будет бесконечно очарована.

Джим пожал плечами.

— И ты очень интересный, — настаивал Гэри, подвигаясь поближе к Джиму. — Ты умный, смелый, да и булки у тебя что надо.

— Даже не хочу знать, о чём ты. И вообще, ко мне скоро человек на свидание придёт, так что я не обижусь, если ты не задержишься. — Он отхлебнул от своего второго коктейля и задумался, не было ли там гранатовых зёрнышек.

Гэри многозначительно ему улыбнулся и поднял брови. Встретив пустой взгляд Джима, он объяснил:

— Я твоя пара на этот вечер, если ты ещё не понял.

— О. Правда?

— Ты разочарован?

— Ни капли. Если бы на свете был конкурс на самого неразочарованного человека, я бы победил.

— Давай-ка я тебе ещё выпить куплю.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Джим, допивая остаток своего коктейля, но потом передумал: — Ну давай.

— Расскажи мне о своей маме, — попросил Гэри, ища взглядом ещё одного робота-официанта. — Спорю, она та ещё женщина.

— Она очень крутая, и вообще моя мама. И крутая. О, спасибо. — Джим взял свой третий коктейль и начал играть с трубочкой. — Однажды я сломал руку и носил пласт-повязку две недели, так она купила мне набор маркеров и сказала нарисовать на ней всё, что душе угодно. Но я не мог решить ещё три дня, что нарисовать, и знаешь, что меня раздражало?.. Не то, что я не мог ничего выбрать, а то, что мне придётся принимать очень много решений сейчас и в будущем, и они повлияют на мою жизнь… Знаешь, что она сделала?

Гэри покачал головой.

— Она дала мне почитать «Бытие и Ничто» Сартра.

— И сколько тебе было?

— Лет пять, насколько я помню. Я очень многое почерпнул из этой книги и стал гораздо более рациональным, — заявил он, лениво гоняя вишенку соломинкой по дну стакана. Когда Джим поднял взгляд, то увидел, как Гэри пялится на него со странным выражением лица. — Что-то не так?

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты странный?

Джим откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана, прикладываясь к ней щекой: несмотря на комнатную температуру в клубе, она была прохладной и успокаивала. 

— Оладушки, да постоянно.

— Но это так привлекательно. — Голос Гэри звучал низко и хрипло, и Джим вдруг заметил изящную форму его губ.

Наверное, к этому моменту они уже давно должны были поцеловаться, ведь это как-никак было свидание, но он всё равно удивился, почувствовав губы Митчелла на своих. Это не было неприятно, совсем нет, потому что Гэри прижимался к нему и обхватил рукой его затылок, но Джиму всё-таки понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что надо бы и ответить на поцелуй. Он устроил правую руку на тёплом и крепком бедре Гэри и приоткрыл рот, чтобы впустить его язык. Следующую минуту он потратил, удивляясь, как мягкие губы могут быть такими требовательными и волнующими, и размышляя, не было ли у него во рту слишком много слюней.

Когда они закончили поцелуй, Гэри глянул на него со странной улыбкой и поднялся на ноги.

— Интересно, куда пропал этот робот-разносчик? Пойду принесу нам коктейли сам.

— Ага, — ответил Джим, потому что должен был что-то сказать, и проводил взглядом исчезающего в толпе Гэри. Вскоре он почувствовал давление в мочевом пузыре, поэтому пошёл искать уборную. В туалете для двуногих особей была очередь, и, наконец-то оказавшись в кабинке, он не мог не отметить странно хорошую для такого места акустику.

— Эй, _Митчелл_ , — сказал голос, — не ожидал увидеть тебя в этом местечке. Ну как, жизнь на Энтерпрайзе тебя не потрепала, ублюдок?

— О, даже наоборот, _Рэндалл_ , мерзкая ты сволочь. — Голос Гэри Митчелла Джим бы ни с каким другим не спутал. — И, если мне сегодня повезёт, жизнь станет совсем прекрасна. 

— Ах ты шлюха подзаборная!.. Я его знаю?

— Вряд ли, он непорочен, как овечка, или как там говорится. А ещё знаменитый, даже лучше сказать «печально известный».

— Ах так! И кто это? А ну рассказывай, мразь.

— Джентльмены предпочитают не распространяться, особенно если кусочек попался ну очень сочный. Кстати, мой друган в _«Галактическом исследователе»_ обещает, что заплатит мне кругленькую сумму за такую историю.

— Да ты прям преисполнен звезднофлотской чести, — сухо сказал Рэндалл, кто бы это ни был. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу познакомиться с этим парнишкой.

Голос Гэри прозвучал ближе к Джиму — он явно шёл к освободившейся кабинке, бормоча:

— Даже не мечтай, сволочь.

Хлопок от двери кабинки заставил Джима подскочить и осознать, где он, собственно, находится. Почувствовав, как лицо краснеет от смущения, он быстро смыл за собой и застегнул ширинку, стараясь успеть выйти незамеченным для Гэри. Джим вымыл руки и, не озаботившись их сушкой, вылетел из клуба на ночную улицу.

***

Джим бродил по улицам маленького городка в надежде прочистить мысли. Возможно, ему стоило вернуться на корабль, но уж больно не хотелось видеть кого-нибудь из знакомых, не в таком состоянии. Он не был уверен, что его больше бесило: тот факт, что Митчелл хотел его просто использовать, или то, что он этого раньше не заметил. В его голове роились заголовки типа «Моя Грязная Ночка с Ребёнком с Кельвина» и «Джимми Кирк Нашёл Папочку?», заставляя щёки краснеть ещё сильнее в прохладном ночном воздухе.

В конце концов он оказался около оперного театра. Около входа толпились люди, и Джим бросил взгляд на хронометр — сейчас было как раз 20:00 по планетарному времени, так что, если этой ночью был назначен концерт, он вскоре бы начался. Подняв глаза на вывеску, он понял, что так оно и было: Андорианская Королевская Оперная Труппа проездом давала на этой планете всего лишь одно представление.

Джим всей душой любил андорианскую оперу — что-то в ней задевало в душе самые тонкие струнки, — и ради возможности посмотреть его любимую _«Тал’аайлу и Морноха»_ он был готов забыть свою ужасную встречу с Гэри. Джим подошёл к билетному окошку и протянул кредитный чип.

— Мне жаль, сэр, но все билеты на сегодняшнее представление проданы.

— О, правда? Даже на стоячие места? — спросил он, больше расстроенный тем, что не сможет посмотреть оперу, нежели своим провальным свиданием.

— Мне жаль, — сочувственно повторила девушка, и Джим медленно отошёл от здания. Он всё ещё не знал, куда идти, так что просто присел на скамейку неподалёку, задумчиво наблюдая за бродящими перед театром разодетыми людьми. Джим принялся напевать себе под нос любимую арию, раздумывая, сможет ли услышать хотя бы немного из представления отсюда, с улицы.

— Лейтенант Кирк, вы тоже пришли посмотреть оперу? — отвлёк его от размышлений знакомый голос.

— К-капитан Спок! Сэр! — Джим немедленно вскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя неудобно не в форме — он знал, что стоило её надеть!

— Не нужно формальностей, мистер Кирк, мы не на службе, — сказал Спок.

Тело Джима немного расслабилось, но общаться с капитаном «без формальностей» было просто выше его представления.

— Так вы пришли на сегодняшнюю оперу? — повторил Спок свой вопрос.

— Что? О, нет, сэр… все билеты проданы. Наверное, я пришёл слишком поздно.

Вулканец проскользнул рукой в складки своей робы в поисках чего-то.

— Может быть, и нет, — сказал он, вытаскивая два билета. — Моя гостья не смогла присутствовать сегодня на представлении из-за непредвиденной работы. Возможно, вы согласитесь меня сопровождать?

По телу Джима пробежала волна жара — он не был уверен, то ли это от радости из-за возможности увидеть свою любимую оперу, то ли от страха быть в компании капитана, или же это просто запоздалый эффект от всех тех «Кардассианских Восходов», которые он выпил.

— Воробушки, это было бы замечательно, сэр!

Спок кивнул и сжал губы в тонкую линию, но Джиму показалось, что их уголки были приподняты — может, вулканцы всё-таки умели улыбаться? Нужно будет посмотреть в информационной сети.

— Не пора ли нам идти? — намекнул Спок, жестом прося Джима следовать за ним в театр.

— О, котики пушистые, я ведь одет немного не по случаю, — заметил Джим, неловко оглядывая себя, пока они пробирались в сторону своей ложи.

— Глупости. Внешний вид человека не мешает ему наслаждаться музыкой или искусством. Вы могли бы прийти вообще без одежды, и это бы не повлияло на ваше право здесь находиться.

Щёки Джима в одно мгновение стали пунцовыми.

— Ну, не знаю насчёт этого, сэр. — Тут на лице вулканца появилась ещё одна почти-улыбка, но Джим не был точно уверен.

— Не желаете ли какой-нибудь коктейль перед представлением? — предложил Спок, указывая на близстоящий бар.

— Хватило мне сегодня коктейлей, но спасибо.

— У вас были другие планы, мистер Кирк?

Джим медленно покачал головой.

— Больше похоже, что у кого-то другого были планы на меня. Останусь-ка я лучше в лабораториях во время следующего отпуска, сэр.

— Не говорите такого. Людям нужны развлечения, чтобы поддерживать своё психологическое здоровье, и это было не раз научно доказано.

— А вулканцам?

— Хоть это и правда, что для вулканцев смена вида деятельности не обязательна, это вовсе не значит, что все развлечения для них являются нелогичными. Если даже искусство и не является жизненно важным фактором, оно позволяет нам выйти за границы нашего узкого восприятия и оценить всё разнообразие Вселенной. Разве не Платон сказал, что «целью искусства является не представление внешнего вида вещей, а олицетворение их внутреннего значения»?

— Уверен, это был Аристотель, сэр.

— Правда? Наверное, я обладал неточной информацией. — Спок поднял бровь, и это заставило Джима оступиться на лестнице, по которой они поднимались.

— Да. — Он поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказал Спок, когда они оказались в своей ложе. Рядом с ними было ещё только два сидения, на которых сейчас разместилась пожилая андорианская пара. Джим окинул взглядом театральный зал — он всегда интересовался архитектурой и декорированием подобных заведений. Их места были лучшими в этом секторе, открывая им прямой вид на сцену и оркестр. Музыканты разминались, и проверка звучания их инструментов наполняла зал тёплыми звуками. Джим вздрогнул в предвкушении.

— Вы замёрзли, мистер Кирк?

— О, нет, просто не могу дождаться. Я не был на живой опере уже несколько лет.

— Я тоже. Последняя опера, которую я видел, была в Ши’каре, когда я в прошлый раз возвращался домой на Вулкан. Там оперный зал был вырублен в скале: сами понимаете, акустика была идеальной.

— Что была за опера?

— «Микадо».

Джим нахмурился, пытаясь представить вулканца, играющего Нанки-Пу.

— Выступала гастролирующая труппа землян, — пояснил Спок.

— А.

— А вы уже представляли вулканцев в феодальных японских костюмах, не правда ли?

— Нуу…

— Мысль и вправду забавная: развлекайтесь ей, сколько хотите.

Джим не смог сдержать смех.

— А знаете, сэр, вы вообще-то очень весёлый человек.

— Не сообщайте этого моего отцу.

Огни в зале начали гаснуть, и уже через несколько минут оркестр начал играть увертюру. Первый акт пролетел незаметно, и к концу Джим оказался на краешке своего сидения, наклонившись вперёд и вцепившись руками в перила, ограничивающие их ложу.

— Вы наслаждаетесь выступлением, — заметил Спок без удивления в голосе.

Джим ослабил хватку и повернулся к нему.

— Я не могу по-другому. Сопрано певицы, играющей Тал’аайлу, так пропитано всеми чувствами её героини: она явно очень хорошо владеет этим языком.

— Вы способны это определить?

— Конечно… Есть в андорианском момент, который инопланетникам сложно подделать. Прислушайтесь к горловым паузам. Она владеет этим языком очень хорошо для землянки.

— Очень точное замечание, — отметил Спок. — Вы владеете андорианским?

— Ну, только разговорным, но не могу читать и всё такое. Я, эм… у меня была андорианская няня в детстве. 

Они разговаривали в том же духе вплоть до начала второго акта.

В самом конце представления, когда последняя нота была спета, Джим вскочил на ноги, выкрикивая андорианский эквивалент слова «Браво!» для исполнительницы главной роли, чьё выступление оказалось самым лучшим из тех, что он когда-либо слышал. Он остался стоять в течение всех оваций, и когда он повернулся к капитану, тот смотрел на него с выражением искреннего любопытства.

— Что-то не так? — внезапно застенчиво спросил Джим. — У меня что-то на лице? — Он дотронулся до своей щеки и понял, что да, там что-то было: сам того не зная, он пустил пару слезинок во время финальной сцены, где Тал’аайла понимала, что её возлюбленный Морнох погиб в результате её глупого поступка. — О.

— Представление настолько вас затронуло? — поинтересовался Спок, вставая, и они пошли к выходу из ложи.

— Вот так всегда: хоть я знаю, что случится в конце, я всё равно каждый раз расстраиваюсь. Но для вулканцев всё, наверное, по-другому, да?

— Эмоции? Мы испытываем их, как и любые другие разумные существа, просто не позволяем им руководить нашими действиями. Красота этого представления затронула и меня.

— Вы чувствуете то же самое, это замечательно! — сказал Джим и немедленно зажал рот рукой. — Простите… Это, наверное, прозвучало очень грубо.

— Но правдиво, — ответил Спок. — Я и вправду это чувствовал. Однако судить о том, было ли это чувство «замечательным», должен каждый сам.

Тон его голоса был доброжелательным, но Джим всё равно жалел о том, что сказал: капитану ни к чему было слушать его мнение о вулканцах, это уж точно.

Через несколько минут они вышли на улицу.

— Благодарю за приглашение, капитан. Я не мог бы провести этот вечер более приятно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Кирк. Я рад, что мой лишний билет пригодился. А теперь, если вы позволите, у меня назначена встреча с той, чей это был билет, за парой коктейлей. Хорошего вам вечера.

— И вам тоже, сэр. И снова большое спасибо, — сказал Джим и посмотрел ему вслед, но совсем чуть-чуть, ведь неприлично пялиться на людей.

Он неловко повернулся и чуть не сшиб с ног пожилую пару, с которой они со Споком вместе сидели в ложе. Те улыбались и кивали друг другу всё представление, но ни разу не заговорили. 

— _Прошу прощения, почтенная матушка, я вас не заметил,_ — сказал он на андорианском, рукой удержав женщину от падения.

— _Не волнуйтесь, юноша, не волнуйтесь,_ — ответила она с доброй улыбкой. — _Как вы находите сегодняшнюю оперу?_

— _Абсолютно потрясающей! Она уже давно стала моей любимой._

— _Она и вправду была отлично исполнена,_ — согласилась женщина. — _Но отчего ваш возлюбленный так быстро ушёл? Вы поссорились?_

Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам: о, эта знаменитая андорианская прямолинейность.

— _Нет, мадам, мы не пара, просто знакомые._

— _Вы уверены? Он смотрел на вас с такой привязанностью, даже для вулканца._

— _Полностью уверен,_ — ответил Джим, смотря на дорогу, по которой Спок ушёл на встречу со своей настоящей возлюбленной, кем бы она ни была.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гейла помогает Джиму вернуться в хорошее расположение духа.

Джим вернулся на корабль, в тишину своей каюты. Раньше он планировал остаться на ночь в отеле вместе с Джоном, но тот будет только рад остаться наедине со своей загадочной Ивонной. Джим заснул в мгновение ока, а когда проснулся, посчитал глупым спускаться на планету ради оставшихся двенадцати часов отпуска. Позавтракав, он направился в лабораторию, рассчитывая убить время поиском красного вещества в близлежащем пространстве, потому что засечь его становилось всё труднее. Но когда он добрался до лаборатории, то с удивлением обнаружил, что она уже занята.

— О, привет! — дружелюбно сказал он лейтенанту Ухуре и улыбнулся.

Она косо на него посмотрела и не ответила.

— Не думал, что здесь кто-то будет с утра, у нас всё-таки отпуск.

— У некоторых ещё осталась незаконченная работа, как ты прекрасно знаешь, — сказала Ухура с неприязнью в голосе.

Её тон поставил Джима в тупик.

— Прошу прощения?

Она крутнулась на своём кресле, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и сверкнула глазами.

— Ну, ты ведь думаешь, что эта лаборатория существует только для твоих личных нужд, не так ли?

— Что? Конечно, нет.

— Сегодня я сюда первая пришла, да ещё и забронировала предварительно, так что хватай руки в ноги и выметайся отсюда. — Она махнула рукой в его сторону: — Пшёл вон! 

Сбитый с толку её поведением, Джим подчинился и направился на инженерную палубу, чтобы для верности ещё раз прогнать симуляцию для луча. Это показалось ему прекрасной идеей: видеть Гейлу совсем не хотелось, а она уж точно не променяет ни секунды своего отпуска на работу.

Примерно в обеденное время он стал отвлекаться слишком часто и, захватив по пути сэндвич из столовой, отправился на обзорную палубу. Присев в уголке рядом с огромным иллюминатором, Джим принялся разглядывать космос сквозь немного изогнутое стекло, и вдруг ему показалось, что он смотрит на небо сквозь заднее стекло дедушкиного флаера в далёком Риверсайде.

Раздался писк коммуникатора — это Боунз интересовался, куда это Джима занесло и почему тот не валяется сейчас рядом с ним на прекрасном белом пляже. Кирк не ответил, ведь как бы он смог объяснить, что ему за глаза хватит и той красоты, что расстилается над ним в космосе. От этой мысли забывались все печали, как в детстве, так и сейчас, потому что до звёзд было рукой подать, и такая к ним близость казалась очень и очень личной.

Полчаса спустя он завернул остатки еды и собрался идти. Дойдя до турболифта, он с удивлением обнаружил выходящего Гэри.

— Эй! — позвал его Митчелл, кривя губы в своей обычной улыбке. — Наконец-то я тебя нашёл. Что за херня случилась прошлой ночью?

В груди у Джима неприятно кольнули злость и обида, но он заставил себя успокоиться. К сожалению, на его лице уже отразилась какая-то часть из того, что он чувствовал, и щёки покраснели.

— Сделай лицо попроще, Джим: это не тебя вчера кинули, помнишь? 

Кирку очень не хотелось продолжать разговор, так что он попытался обогнуть Гэри, но тот закрыл ему вход в турболифт.

— Но я готов тебя простить, если согласишься прогуляться со мной до…

— Я вас слышал, — выпалил Джим, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол и не в силах больше сдерживать злость.

— Что? Когда?

— В туалете в клубе. Я вас слышал.

Краска сошла с лица Гэри.

— Джим, это…

— Слушай, я, может быть, не самый крутой парень и ещё, может быть, немного наивен, и я даже смирился бы, став очередной зарубкой на твоём изголовье, Гэри. Но ты хотел предать меня самым мерзким способом. — У Джима кончалось дыхание, и он замолчал, делая вздох, а потом ещё один, так и не удостаивая Митчелла продолжением своего монолога.

— Джим, ты же не думаешь, что…

Тот сделал шаг навстречу Гэри: хоть Митчелл и был повыше его на несколько сантиметров, но после недобровольных тренировок с Хендорфом в течение последних пары месяцев Джим стал больше, и его собеседнику пришлось отступить. 

— _Я. Вас. Слышал._ Сколько они хотели тебе заплатить, а? Ты, наверное, уже и заголовок подобрал: «Моя Интрижка с Ребёнком с Кельвина» или ещё какую-нибудь мерзость. Никогда не смей со мной больше разговаривать.

Джим резко повернулся и ушёл, а Гэри оставалось только таращиться ему в спину, осознавая собственную глупость.

***

— О, ты уже тут? — удивился Хендорф, входя в спортзал и увидев Джима.

— Не поверишь, но я очень-очень хочу сейчас с кем-нибудь подраться, — сказал тот, отрываясь от битья груши ровно настолько, чтобы смерить своего соседа взглядом из-под бровей.

Тут Джон действительно удивился.

— Интересная история?

— Скорей всего.

— Расскажешь?

— Не-а. — Джим закончил избивать грушу и отошёл, тяжело дыша и проветривая насквозь вымокшую майку.

— Тогда самое время поработать над твоими ударами.

К концу тренировки усталое тело Джима болело во всех местах, но у него всё-таки получилось приглушить переполняющую его злость на поступок Гэри. А дойдя до душа, он и вовсе смог сосредоточиться на более приятных воспоминаниях: на потрясающем оперном представлении, которое он вчера посетил, и на человеке, с которым разделил это удовольствие. Конечно, остаток вечера капитан Спок всё-таки провёл в компании своей настоящей девушки, а у Джима хватало рациональности понимать, что прошлый вечер значил не больше, чем посещение культурного мероприятия двумя коллегами. Ну а то, что ему удалось узнать побольше о загадочном капитане в перерывах между актами, можно было назвать приятным бонусом.

Джим быстро натянул на себя одежду и последовал за Джоном на обед, выбрав столик, за которым Хикару и Паша делились историями о прошедшем отпуске. Сразу после еды он вернулся к себе в каюту и уселся смотреть голофильм, но тут в дверь позвонили. Скомандовав компьютеру открыть её, он встретился глазами со стоящей в коридоре Гейлой.

— Джимми, куда ты вчера ушёл? — поинтересовалась она, упирая руки в бока и смотря на него с осуждением. — Гэри сказал, что ты просто взял и исчез!

— А он не сказал, почему? — холодно парировал Джим.

— Нет, и вообще, я немного разочарована в тебе. Вот уж не думала, что ты сможешь кого-нибудь продинамить.

— Как видишь, могу, — коротко ответил он.

Она глянула на него, подняв бровь.

— И к чему этот тон?

Глаза Джима сузились во внезапной догадке.

— _Ты_ тоже в этом участвовала? Я думал, мы друзья.

— В чём участвовала? И конечно, мы друзья. О чём ты вообще?

— О плане Гэри переспать со мной и продать эту историю в прессу?

— _Что?!_

— Я подслушал его хвастовство в туалете в клубе.

Лицо Гейлы приобретало всё более бледный оттенок зелёного по мере того, как Джим делился отвратительными деталями прошлого вечера. Выражение же сменилось от шокированного к расстроенному, а от расстроенного — к яростному всего за минуту.

— Я его голыми руками прибью! — рявкнула она.

— Не уверен, что я заслуживаю твоего убийственного настроя.

Гейла влетела в комнату и обняла его что было сил. 

— Конечно, заслуживаешь. — Она глянула на него с грустью в глазах. — Знаешь, мы столкнулись с ним утром в отеле, и у него хватило _наглости_ ныть о том, что ты его продинамил. И я ещё этой крысе сочувствовала! Джимми, мне очень, очень жаль. 

Он тоже сжал её в объятьях.

— Я просто рад, что ты в этом не участвовала: мысль об этом, наверное, расстроила меня сильней всего.

Джим присел к себе на кровать, и Гейла последовала его примеру. 

— Знаешь, когда ты растёшь с вот такой вот «славой», — он показал в воздухе кавычки, — каждый думает, что имеет на тебя какое-то право. Для них я — просто олицетворение давней трагедии, которая их не коснулась, и они ждут, что я буду вести себя соответственно и позволю себя утешать, обнимать или плакать по мне или по моему бедному погибшему отцу. И никто даже не пытается увидеть во мне человека, тем более среди прессы. Я ведь просто история, способ быстро заработать денюжку. Ты, наверное, подумаешь, что это глупо, но я надеялся отгородиться от всего этого хоккея на траве в Звёздном Флоте. — Джим вздохнул и прижался к ней боком.

Сочувственно хмыкая, Гейла откинулась на стену позади кровати и устроила Джима головой у себя на коленях. Он чувствовал, как её тонкие пальцы массируют ему затылок, пробегая сквозь короткие волосы. 

— Ты не глупый, Джимми, просто доверчивый и добросердечный, а ещё думаешь, что все вокруг такие же. — Она погладила его ещё немного в тишине и продолжила: — Мне жаль, что я пыталась свести тебя с этой сволочью. Я думала, так будет лучше. Ну, Гэри, конечно, не лучший претендент на долгосрочные отношения, но с ним раньше всегда было весело. — Когда Джим фыркнул, она поправилась: — Ну, частенько. Мне казалось, что тебе это будет полезно, солнышко, ну, и поможет преодолеть эту твою влюблённость в капитана.

Джим в мгновение напрягся.

— Что? — спросил он таким высоким голосом, что даже сам это услышал. — О чём ты?

— Тут нечего стыдиться, и поверь: ты не первый, кто хочет отхватить себе этот прекрасный вулканский кусочек, и уж точно не последний. Но это пустая трата времени.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — ответил Джим. _У него уже есть девушка_ , подумал он. — Но я давно уже не испытывал ничего настолько сильного. — _Ну, или никогда._ Даже его лёгкая влюблённость в капитана Пайка в Академии обернулась катастрофой, потому что Джим ходил за ним везде как хвостик. Он застонал, вспоминая это, и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе с этим справиться… Я могу свести тебя с кем-нибудь ещё.

— Если ты не против, Гейла, я бы хотел пока ни с кем не связываться, ну, по крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем.

— Как скажешь, — сочувственно сказала она, отрывая пальцы от его лица. Джим поднял на неё глаза и попытался улыбнуться. — Но есть и другие способы тебе помочь. Что ты думаешь насчёт марафона сопливых фильмов и пары килограммов шоколадного мороженого? 

— Думаю, что это вполне себе ничего рецепт, но на всякий случай нужно будет проконсультироваться с моим лечащим врачом.

***

Со следующей недели на корабле снова воцарилась рутина, и Джима это даже успокаивало. Отработав свои три смены на мостике, он вместе с Гейлой проводил свободное время за разработкой способов хранения красного вещества. К концу недели и это было сделано, и оставалось только соответственно настроить сам луч, благо, время проведения этой операции уже было согласовано с главным инженером Олсоном.

Однажды во время обеда, когда они входили в столовую, навстречу им двинулся Гэри, и Джим заметно напрягся. Он удачно избегал этого человека уже несколько дней, хоть и понимал, что вечно так продолжаться не может. Так что Кирк сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился к неизбежной ссоре. 

— Привет, Джим, — сказал Гэри, не поднимая на них взгляда, и его лицо внезапно побледнело.

— Митчелл, — прошипела сквозь зубы Гейла.

— Джим, я хочу, ну, это, изв… — Орионка толкнула его локтем, и он даже подпрыгнул. — ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ! За то, что я сделал. Я просто, эм, ну…

— Себялюбивый придурок, недостойный тебе даже сапоги чистить, — подсказала она с милой улыбкой.

— Я себялюбивый придурок, недостойный тебе даже сапоги чистить, и если из-за меня ты хоть на секунду почувствовал себя не так, можешь врезать мне прямо в тыкву.

Джим заметил, что пот тёк с него в три ручья, и неуверенно ответил:

— Я, ну… извинения приняты. — Он перевёл взгляд на Гейлу, которая кивнула и одобряюще улыбнулась. 

Лицо Гэри немного расслабилось, но по общему виду всё равно казалось, будто он проглотил ригелианского колючего жука.

— О, хорошо. Мне жаль. Пока. Очень жаль. — И он убежал.

— Ну и что это была за хурма? — вслух поинтересовался Джим.

— О, это? Да просто он очень сильно жалел о том, что хотел сделать.

Джим бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд.

Гейла пожала плечами.

— Ну ладно, может быть, я и угрожала ему орионским галстуком.*

— Что ещё за орионский галстук?

— Это когда ты перерезаешь парню глотку, отрываешь ему член и просовываешь его сквозь надрез. Пойдём поедим? А то я умираю от голода… О! Макарошки с сыром! — воскликнула она, заметив это блюдо у кого-то на подносе и сразу же уносясь в очередь за едой.

Они сели на свои обычные места рядом с Ухурой, Сулу и Чеховым и болтали поверх своих тарелок, пока, наконец, Хикару и Паша не ушли на свой тренировочный семинар, а Гейла — на совещание на инженерной палубе, и Кирк с Ухурой остались за столом вдвоём.

В первый раз в жизни Джим понял смысл фразы «оглушающая тишина».

— Ну так… — начал он.

— Нам обязательно говорить? Я считаю, что нет.

Джим уставился в свой недоеденный шоколадный пудинг.

— Я тебе не очень-то нравлюсь, да? — пробормотал он.

Ухура пожала плечами.

— Мне никто особо не нравится.

— Быть не может. А как же Гейла?

— Ну, она — моя лучшая подруга.

— И Хикару с Пашей тебе по душе.

— Я с ними работаю.

— И Дженис тебе нравится.

— Слушай, к чему ты ведёшь, Кирк?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, чем мог тебя обидеть.

Она закатила глаза.

— Лаборатория с сенсорами. Знаешь ведь, что там выделяют совсем немного времени на сторонние проекты, и каждый раз, когда я хочу забронировать себе часик, ты уже там. Это уже жутко бесит!

— Прости, она была мне нужна для…

— Мне плевать. Просто… дай кому-нибудь ещё возможность там поработать. Из-за тебя мне пришлось отменить планы на отпуск, чтобы успеть сделать свой проект, понимаешь? — В её голосе звенело разочарование.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он. — Я не хотел ничего захватывать, просто не знал, что лаборатория нужна кому-то другому. Может, расписание составим?

— Ну, можно попробовать.

— Мне правда жаль, Ухура. Я не хочу никому мешать.

— Спасибо и на этом.

Он зачерпнул ложкой пудинг.

— А над чем ты работаешь?

Она смерила его взглядом, как будто пытаясь решить, достоин ли он хранить её секрет, а потом склонилась к нему и тихо сказала:

— Если использовать сенсоры дальнего сканирования, можно расширить доступное для связи поле и даже попытаться ловить сигналы из клингонского квадранта.

Джим быстро подсчитал, какой уровень программных способностей для это нужен, и восхищённо выдохнул.

— О, правда? И как, поймала что-нибудь полезное?

Она быстро оглянулась.

— Думаю, да. С недавнего времени я постоянно попадаю на упоминания о «chon meH romulu S’ngan». Они везде, в любых разговорах.

— Что это значит?

— Охоту на Того Ромуланца. Именно так, с большими буквами.

— То есть на кого-то определённого.

— Вот именно.

— Думаешь, это может быть ромуланский шпион, или как?

— Или как, — ответила она, для пущей таинственности поднимая брови, — и я точно выясню, что всё это значит.

— Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь…

— Просто держись подальше от лаборатории, пока идёт моя очередь, и всё у нас будет замечательно, — заявила Ухура.

— С этим не будет проблем. — Он улыбнулся ей, и она не отреагировала на это своим обычным хмурым взглядом, так что это уже можно было считать прогрессом. В следующий раз, возможно, стоит даже попытаться узнать её имя.

*отсылка к "колумбийскому галстуку" — виду казни, при которой на горле жертвы делался надрез и через него протаскивался язык, свисая наподобие галстука.

***

Этим же вечером, когда Джим пришёл в спортзал на очередной рукопашный урок с Хендорфом, он увидел там капитана, который только-только начинал свою обычную тренировку. Кирк был очень горд собой, потому что смог приветственно кивнуть Споку и при этом даже не покраснеть. Тот ответил на приветствие и отвернулся, приступая к первому вулканскому упражнению.

Только Джим начал растягиваться, по корабельному громкоговорителю раздалось: «Мостик вызывает капитана!». Он узнал голос Ухуры.

Вулканец выпрямился и, немного промедлив, подошёл к коммуникатору на стене и ответил:

— Говорит капитан Спок. Я буду на мостике через примерно пять минут.

Он снова повернулся к Джиму и спросил:

— Мистер Кирк, у вас есть неотложные обязанности в данный момент?

— До завтра нет, сэр.

— Тогда идёте со мной.

Джим громко сглотнул и последовал за капитаном в раздевалку.

***

— Коммандер Уильямс, отчёт, — первым делом сказал Спок, оказавшись на мостике. Джим немного задержался на входе и теперь стоял за капитаном, не зная, что делать.

Уильямс с готовностью поднялась с капитанского кресла.

— К нам поступил сигнал бедствия с корабля, находящегося на орбите планеты неподалёку от Тирианской системы, — отчиталась она, пересаживаясь на своё обычное место среди тактической группы. — Они не являются членами Федерации, хотя в прошлом у нас и были с ними торговые соглашения.

Спок опустился в своё кресло.

— На экран. — Джим заметил, что Ухура вывела сигнал через свою станцию.

— Лейтенант? — раздался голос позади него: йомен Ренд указывала на свободную станцию, переведённую в научный режим. Джим уселся за неё и принялся за работу, а видеосигнал тем временем развернулся на экране.

— Говорит капитан Спок, ЮСС Энтерпрайз, — представился вулканец инопланетянину, который появился перед ними.

Тирианин оказался гуманоидом с высоким лбом, раскосыми карими глазами и плоским широким носом, рядом с которым подёргивались длинные мясистые «усики», прямо как у земного моржа.

— Я коммандер Вайсис, главный на тирианском судне _baaks-Tr’rn_ , — ответил он на стандарте с очень сильным акцентом. — Прошу, мы нуждаемся в вашей помощи.

— В чём суть вашей проблемы, коммандер?

— Это неизвестно: наш главный инженер мёртв, а его замена, если честно, не обладает ни знаниями, ни навыками, необходимыми для починки наших систем.

Что-то мелькнуло на экране у Джима, заставив его наклониться ближе к станции.

— Капитан, орбита, на которой находится их корабль, резко сокращается, — доложил он. — По моим расчётам, такими темпами он войдёт в атмосферу в течение следующих сорока часов.

— Благодарю, лейтенант Кирк. Лейтенант Митчелл, как далеко мы находимся от Тирианской системы?

— В пяти часах максимального варпа, сэр, — ответил Гэри. Джим не заметил его раньше, но должен был догадаться, ведь это была бета-смена.

— Проложите курс. Лейтенант Рейнольдс, начинайте движение, как только получите данные. 

— Есть, капитан, — ответила Марина Рейнольдс, пилот бета-смены, и её руки запорхали над консолью, считывая проложенный Митчеллом курс.

Спок нажал на одну из кнопок на своём кресле и вызвал инженерный отсек. 

— Инженер Олсон, ваши навыки понадобятся, как только мы достигнем пункта назначения. Там нас ждёт неизвестно как оснащённый корабль с техническими неполадками.

— Да что вы говорите, капитан, — беспечно откликнулся Олсон. — Планы корабля уже есть?

Спок бросил взгляд на Уильямс, но та покачала головой.

— Мы приблизимся на приемлемое для полного сканирования расстояние только часа через два, капитан, — объяснила она. 

— Хватит ли вам времени, чтобы приготовиться к высадке, инженер?

— А как же иначе.

— То, что я и хотел услышать. Конец связи. — И он снова обратился к тирианцу: — Мы прибудем к вам на помощь на полной скорости, коммандер. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами, если ситуация изменится. А пока пошлите нам все технические характеристики своего корабля, которыми можете поделиться, как можно быстрее: вмешательство окажется более эффективным, если мы будем обладать точной информацией о поломке, но мы не сможем просканировать ваш корабль ещё какое-то время.

— Уже готовим вам список характеристик, капитан Спок. Хвала небесам, что вы оказались поблизости!

— Поблагодарите их после починки двигателей. Конец связи. — Он поднялся на ноги. — Я буду в кабинете. Коммандер Уильямс, отчитайтесь мне, как только получите планы с _baaks-Tr’rn_. Управление на вас.

Когда Спок проходил мимо Джима, тот встал.

— Эм, капитан, сэр?

— Да, лейтенант?

— А что мне делать, сэр?

Спок подумал немного и сказал:

— Уверен, вы сами сможете найти себе полезное занятие, мистер Кирк.

Через час характеристики _baaks-Tr’rn_ наконец-то скачались, и Ухура тут же разослала их на инженерные, тактические и научные станции.

— Ух ты, — шёпотом воскликнул Кирк, и одновременно с ним коммандер Уильямс, просматривавшая информацию с капитанского кресла, присвистнула. Они встретились глазами.

— Вы все это видите? Этот корабль просто гигантский! — заявила Уильямс. Кроме технических характеристик, тирианцы выслали им ещё и планы корабля.

И это была чистая правда: корабль был больше, чем любой федеральный, который Джим когда-либо видел, и даже больше некоторых космических станций. Кроме того, планировка была широкой и извилистой, а некоторые внешние элементы логически не могли нести никакой функциональной ценности. Выглядело так, будто они были прикреплены к кораблю уже после постройки.

— Он вообще может на варпе летать? Выглядит, как будто из прошлого, — заметил Джим. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Уильямс. — Но, как только подлетим поближе, надо будет тщательно всё просканировать.

— Есть, коммандер, — отрапортовал Джим и вернулся взглядом к своей станции, пытаясь выяснить хоть что-нибудь об этом странном корабле.

***

— Эй, псс!

Ухура повернулась в кресле и сверкнула глазами.

— Это ты ко мне так вежливо обратился?

— Да. Ты уже видела тирианский язык на спецификациях корабля?

Она закатила глаза.

— Конечно, видела, это же моя работа. А ты?

— Ну, не смог сдержать любопытство, но там нет ни одной надписи на стандарте. Может, ты уже распознала, откуда там ноги растут?

Ухура выглядела немного неуверенно.

— Совсем немного. Но это только пока.

Джим вскочил и посмотрел ей через плечо. На экране светились все извлечённые за последние четыре часа надписи и пояснения из присланных характеристик. Их было не так много, и он сразу же попытался проанализировать парочку.

— О, смотри — этот символ очень часто повторяется.

— Да, я уже заметила.

— Немного напоминает дельтанский знак для обозначения любви.

Она подняла бровь.

— Ты что, говоришь на дельтанском?

Он покраснел.

— Просто лет в пятнадцать я влюбился в дельтанскую девчонку, и да, теперь я знаю, как пишется это слово.

— Как мило, — прокомментировала она только с долей сарказма в голосе.

— Закрыли тему, — ответил Джим, но уголки его губ всё же дёрнулись. — Я вот чего думаю: может, этот язык — идеографический?

В глазах Ухуры мелькнуло понимание.

— О Господи! — радостно воскликнула она, и её пальцы забегали по клавишам, внося изменения в коммуникативные протоколы. Приблизительный перевод начал медленно появляться на экране.

— Коммандер, мы выйдем из варпа через три минуты, — объявила пилот.

— Вот и славно, — ответила Уильямс и нажала на кнопку связи на кресле. — Мостик вызывает инженерный отсек. Как у вас там дела, Олсон? Выходим из варпа через три минуты.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался знакомый голос.

— Капитан? — удивлённо воскликнула Уильямс; тот, наверное, покинул мостик, когда вся команда была сосредоточена на работе. — Можно поинтересоваться, почему вы находитесь на инженерной палубе?

— Можно. Я решил сопровождать главного инженера на тирианское судно во время высадки, ведь мои широкие познания в работе импульсных двигателей смогут помочь делу.

— Какое… полезное решение, сэр. — Джим слышал в её голосе неодобрение: обычно капитаны не участвовали в высадках, но правилом это не было. Они с Ухурой обменялись любопытными взглядами.

— Отправьте нам сигнал, когда корабль приблизится на приемлемое для транспортации расстояние. Мы сложили всё необходимое оборудование в технической транспортаторной рядом с грузовым отсеком.

— Поняла, сэр.

На экране у Ухуры что-то пискнуло, и она ответила, посылая тирианскому судну информации об их времени прибытия. Потом она снова развернула переводящую программу, но та всё ещё составляла словарь.

— Выходим из варпа через три… две… одну… — объявила лейтенант Рейнольдс, и Джим немного пошатнулся, когда корабль переключился на импульсные двигатели. 

Он вернулся к своей станции: теперь, когда они были так близко, пришло время начинать полное сканирование инопланетного судна.

— Вау, — выдохнул Гэри, когда большую часть их обзорного экрана занял тирианский корабль. — Он и вправду огромный. 

— Будем надеяться, мы сможем починить их двигатели, — сказала Уильямс. Не дай бог такая махина врежется в планету, над которой была её орбита.

Джим глянул на свою консоль, на которой уже высветились результаты сканирования.

— Коммандер, я искал на борту живых существ — так вот, их там больше ста тысяч.

— Ну, места там точно хватает, но почему так много?

— Тирианцы готовы принять нашу ремонтную группу, — отрапортовала Ухура.

— Мостик капитану Споку. Тирианцы готовы вас принять, — передала Уильямс.

— Вас понял. Мы будем готовы к отправке через две минуты, — ответил Спок.

Джим снова пробежался глазами по плану тирианского корабля: много маленьких кают были сгруппированы вокруг отдельных центральных отсеков. Выглядело это так, будто единственной функцией корабля было предоставлять жилое пространство, да ещё и постоянно повторяющийся символ, схожий с дельтанским «любовь», отмечал почти каждую комнату и подсобку.

«Я вроде бы поняла», — пришло ему сообщение от Ухуры.

«Чего именно?»

«Не уверена, что у нас тут нужный контекст, но это слово компьютер переводит как «уход»?»

Джим повернулся в кресле, нахмурив брови. Она посмотрела на него с похожим выражением лица.

Когда Ухура повторила своё сообщение вслух, что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет! — Пальцы Джима забегали по консоли, делая запрос в корабельные базы данных. Результаты вернулись через сотые доли секунды, но список был очень длинным.

— Спок мостику, мы транспортируемся на тирианский корабль по моей команде. Отправляйте.

Джим нервно прокручивал записи, пока не нашёл нужную. На экране появились факты и числа, но это было совсем не то… а вот, в самом низу нашлась нужная ссылка. Он открыл следующее окно, в котором появился план корабля, как две капли воды схожего с тирианским.

— Коммандер Уильямс! — Джим практически кричал. Она крутанулся на кресле и вскочил на ноги, со всех ног торопясь к верхней части мостика. — Вы должны их остановить… Верните ремонтную группу обратно на корабль сейчас же!

Уильямс посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Что? Почему?

— Я думаю, что тирианское судно — это чумной корабль!

— Что?!

— Их планы напомнили мне о том, что я слышал давным-давно на уроках истории Федерации: помните циркасские Корабли Горя, которые нашли сто лет назад? Катастрофа на Циркассе была ужасным кошмаром: всё население оказалось заражено инфекцией в успешной попытке геноцида, и они попытались спастись на плохо оборудованных космических кораблях. Когда эти корабли обнаружили в космосе, они оказались полны миллионами мертвецов.

Тёмная кожа коммандера Уильямс побледнела.

— Покажи мне, — приказала она, и Джим повёл её к своей станции, где показал планы и тирианского, и циркасского кораблей, указывая на их многочисленные сходства.

— О Господи, — пробормотала позади них Ухура, в шоке закрывая рот рукой. 

— Лейтенант? — поторопила её Уильямс.

— Кирк, я отправила тебе мой перевод, — ответила та, объясняя, почему, собственно, оказалась позади них.

Джим загрузил её перевод к себе в терминал, и все тирианские надписи стали отображаться на стандарте. Многие комнаты корабля теперь обозначались как «палата интенсивного ухода» или «стерильная операционная».

— Мы должны их вернуть, — прошептала Ухура.

— Откройте канал связи, лейтенант, — приказала Уильямс и вернулась к капитанскому креслу. Джим пошёл за ней.

— Что случилось, коммандер? — раздался голос Спока через коммуникатор несколько секунд спустя.

— Сэр, мы выяснили, что _baaks-Tr’rn_ — это чумной корабль. Нужно немедленно транспортировать вас на Энтерпрайз.

— На чём основано ваше заключение, коммандер?

Уильямс отступила и позволила Джиму с Ухурой рассказать капитану всё то, что они рассказали ей.

— Логичный вывод, лейтенанты, но дело в том, что мы уже физически контактировали с тирианскими инженерами. Возможно, мы тоже заражены.

— Но это не значит, что вы должны там оставаться, капитан! — заметила Уильямс. — Мы транспортируем вас на корабль и поместим в изолятор, а к тирианцам пошлём новую группу в биозащитных костюмах, и они смогут…

Её слова прервал резкий и мощный толчок и звуки отдалённых взрывов, как будто что-то врезалось в Энтерпрайз. Джим, склонившийся над станцией Ухуры, полетел вниз, когда пол под ногами начал раскачиваться. От болезненного падения его остановили перила верхнего мостика. Когда он вскочил на ноги, новый толчок заставил его дёрнуться в сторону, а очки слетели у него с носа.

— Воробушки!

— Нас атакуют! — крикнул Митчелл.

— Красная тревога! — приказала Уильямс, помогая Джиму подняться на ноги. — Поднять щиты! Манёвры уклонения!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим находит себе полезное занятие.

— Фазеры в боевую готовность! — закричала коммандер Уильямс, влетая в капитанское кресло; корабль накренился, пытаясь избежать попаданий, и Джиму пришлось вцепиться в перила, или он отлетел бы назад через весь мостик. Он вздёрнул себя на ноги и, шатаясь, направился к своей станции.

Пальцы Гэри мелькали над консолью, которую он переключил в тактический режим, и с мутноватой вспышкой на проекторе появилась трёхмерная голограмма происходящей за бортом атаки. Как оказалось, Энтерпрайз была со всех сторон окружена сотнями корабликов, которые вместе выглядели как рой разъярённых пчёл. Позади них виднелись три судна побольше, которые, судя по размеру, были равны Энтерпрайз по силе атаки. Джим предположил, что именно оттуда вылетели все маленькие атакующие. Вскоре через обзорный экран стало видно, как все противники расположились между ними и _baaks-Tr’rn_.

— Коммандер, вы тоже это видите? — воскликнул Гэри, уставившись на то, как маленькие корабли начали обстреливать их с помощью коротковолновых фазеров, собираясь в кучки по восемь-двенадцать, а потом внезапно разлетелись в разные стороны. Их действия едва ли причинили Энтерпрайз хоть какой-то вред, и Джим никак не мог понять, зачем их вообще выпустили.

— Что они собираются сделать? — размышляла вслух Уильямс.

— Крупные боевые корабли активируют своё оружие, — спокойно отрапортовала Рейнольдс, поворачивая корабль, чтобы встретиться с нападающими лицом к лицу.

— Ухура, откройте канал связи! — приказала коммандер.

— Сделано.

— Говорит коммандер Ивонна Уильямс с ЮСС Энтерпрайз. Наш корабль находится в разгаре гуманитарной миссии, помогая тирианскому судну _baaks-Tr’rn_ с техническими работами. Мы не сделали ничего, чтобы вас спровоцировать, так почему вы атакуете?

— Они стреляют, — сообщила Рейнольдс. Джим приготовился к удару, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда попадание торпеды сотрясло корабль.

— Щиты упали до 90%.

На консоли Гэри замигал жёлтый огонёк, и внезапно пол под ногами снова покачнулся. Краем глаза Джим заметил вспышку, как будто взорвалось что-то совсем близко к обзорному экрану.

— Один из маленьких корабликов только что взорвался… ПОД щитами в нашей левой гондоле, коммандер! — отрапортовал Митчелл.

Уильямс рявкнула:

— Как они попадают внутрь?!

Джим пробежался глазами по показаниям на своей консоли. 

— Видимо, они находят пустоты между нашими щитами, коммандер! — предположил он. «Но как? Может, их фазеры просчитывают наши частоты и используют их против нас?» — Джим глазам не мог поверить, глядя на высвечивающиеся на экране показания.

Корабль затрясся от ещё одного взрыва.

— У них там камикадзе сидят или как?

— Нет, коммандер, на кораблях не обнаружено признаков жизни. Это беспилотники.

Новый взрыв тряхнул их снова, а потом ещё один.

— Мать вашу… — прошипела Уильямс сквозь зубы. — Стреляйте, как только будут готовы фазеры, Митчелл. Старайтесь держать этих маленьких ублюдков подальше от нас.

— Они уже слишком близко, я не смогу…

— Рассчитайте курс, по которому фазеры покроют их всех, — приказала она, сама направляясь к тактическим станциям. Её пальцы порхали над консолью так быстро, что за ними практически нельзя было уследить. На голограмме пара ближайших к кораблю беспилотников взорвалась, но их становилось всё больше, и они проникали под щиты Энтерпрайз, как высокотехничные клещи. Корабль вздрагивал снова и снова от непрекращающихся взрывов.

— Неизбежно нарушение целостности обшивки на двенадцатой палубе, — сообщил Джим.

— ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ! — в отчаянии зарычала Уильямс. Её пальцы замелькали ещё быстрей, и, хотя выстрелы были очень точными, беспилотники всё не прекращали появляться. 

— Коммандер, у меня есть идея! — крикнул ей Джим.

— Не время хранить секреты, Кирк, рассказывайте! — воскликнула Уильямс в ответ. — Ах ты грёбанная ТВАРЬ! — И добавила: — Это я не вам, лейтенант!

— Понял уже. Думаю, я смогу перенастроить наши щиты так, чтобы они выпускали электромагнитные волны каждый раз, когда беспилотники пытаются за них проникнуть… это вырубит их на раз-два.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! Ты знаешь, что это может сделать с кораблём? — рявкнул Гэри. 

— Излучение не пройдёт сквозь обшивку, обещаю, — ответил Джим.

— Всем плевать на обещания, Кирк! Скажите, что вы _уверены_ , — потребовала Уильямс, оглядываясь на него через плечо.

Тот сглотнул.

— Я уверен, мэм.

— Тогда за дело, — приказала она и снова принялась отстреливаться от нападающих.

На программирование у Джима ушло некоторое время, и даже за эти несколько минут, несмотря на все усилия Уильямс, ещё два беспилотника смогли проникнуть под щиты Энтерпрайз. 

— Защита электромагнитными волнами активирована, коммандер, — отчитался он, не сводя глаз с консоли, — но управлять ею придётся вручную… времени на автоматизацию не хватит. — Его пальцы взлетели над консолью, и Джим вздрогнул, когда два беспилотника пробрались под щиты. Он смог нейтрализовать только одного из них. — Ох, оладушки! — пробормотал Джим под нос.

— Нужна помощь, Кирк?

— Да, мэм.

— Митчелл… Бегом к нему и за работу, — приказала Уильямс, дёргая головой в нужном направлении. Её глаза не отрывались от тактического экрана, и она отстреливалась изо всех сил, но беспилотников становилось всё больше.

Гэри оказался рядом в считанные секунды, но Джим даже не взглянул на него — не хотел потерять концентрацию. Он показал, как нацеливать излучение щитов в те места, куда пытались проникнуть кораблики противника, и Гэри сел рядом с ним, настраивая консоль как у Джима. Через пару минут они уже смогли уничтожить все беспилотники, которые пропустила Уильямс. 

— Большие корабли наводят на нас фазеры, — бесстрастно сообщила Рейнольдс, и Джим поразился её самообладанию.

— Нацельте на них торпеды и стреляйте, — рявкнула коммандер, с ненавистью смотря на голопроекцию ближайшего к ней корабля.

Рейнольдс нажала пару кнопок на своей консоли и выстрелила один, два, три раза. Щиты противника не выдерживали никакого сравнения: четвёртая торпеда попала прямо в судно, а пятая могла уже разнести его на космический мусор. Так же внезапно, как они и появились, беспилотники отлетели назад, возвращаясь на большие корабли.

— С нами пытаются установить связь, — сообщила Ухура.

— Выведите на экран, — приказала Уильямс. Джим бросил на неё любопытный взгляд: с яростным выражением лица и прядями волос, выбившимися из её косы и обрамляющими лицо, она выглядела как богиня войны. Теперь он понимал, что Хендорф в ней нашёл.

Наверное, Джиму не следовало удивляться, что капитаном кораблей противника оказался тирианец. Тот, хоть и напоминал коммандера Вайсиса определёнными чертами лица, был тучнее и имел более тёмную, здорового оливкового оттенка кожу и густые волосы на голове. Теперь стало ясно, что болезнь, которой были заражены пассажиры _baaks-Tr’rn_ , оказывала на них поистине страшное действие.

— _Почему_ вы нас атаковали? Мы ничего не сделали! — заявила Уильямс.

— Меня зовут коммандер Штахк, и это корабль из флота Тирианской Империи. Вы здесь чужие, а посему обвиняетесь в проникновении на нашу территорию. Улетайте, — ответил он с уже знакомым сильным акцентом.

Она удостоила его уничижающим взглядом. 

— Как уже было сказано, я — коммандер Уильямс с ЮСС Энтерпрайз, и мы находимся здесь на гуманитарной миссии. Мы прилетели на сигнал бедствия от одного из ваших кораблей: посмотрите на планету, и вы его увидите. Они нуждаются в технической помощи.

— Они нечистые, — с отвращением заявил Штахк. — Общаться с ними запрещено.

— Это ваши люди…

— Всё равно _запрещено_ , — перебил он и махнул рукой. — Улетайте немедленно, или мы вас уничтожим.

— На борту того корабля у нас остались оборудование и люди, без них мы никуда не полетим.

— С сожалением сообщаю вам, что теперь они обречены. Никто не может ступить на борт _baaks-Tr’rn_ и остаться в живых. Это правило.

— По законам межпланетного взаимодействия, мы не выходим за рамки своих полномочий, отвечая на сигнал бедствия, — заметила Уильямс.

— Мы этим законам не подчиняемся. А теперь улетайте или примите смерть. Конец связи.

Коммандер Уильямс открыла рот, как будто хотела ещё что-то добавить, но, бросив взгляд на экран, где тирианские боевые корабли отгораживали их от _baaks-Tr’rn_ , закрыла его.

— Ну и что нам теперь делать? — вслух поинтересовался Джим.

— Лейтенант Рейнольдс, отлетайте назад на тысячу километров, используя импульсные двигатели: надо проложить хоть какое-то пространство между ними и Энтерпрайз. Все остальные — жду вас через пятнадцать минут в зале для совещаний для обсуждения сложившейся ситуации. Лейтенант Ухура, отправьте туда отчёты о повреждениях. — Уильямс одёрнула свою форменку и вылетела с мостика, убийственно глядя вперёд.

***

Когда Джим вошел в зал для совещаний, там остались только стоячие места. Присутствовали главы всех отделов, кроме, конечно, инженера Олсона да Спока, которые оказались сейчас запертыми на борту _baaks-Tr’rn_. Кирк встретился глазами с Боунзом, на лице которого помимо его обычного хмурого выражения проступало ещё и волнение из-за того, что в медотсеке осталось множество людей, которым была необходима помощь.

Джим расположился в конце комнаты вместе с Хикару и Пашей.

— Я слышал о том, что сделал с беспилотниками твой электромагнитный излучатель, — прошептал Сулу, хлопая его по плечу. — Ну ты даёшь, парень!

Джим не знал, принимать это за комплимент или нет, но, судя по Пашиной улыбке, наверное, стоило. В душе он чувствовал огромное облегчение из-за того, что его план сработал.

— Спасибо.

Уильямс объявила начало совещания, и всё внимание обратилось к ней. Первым выступил доктор МакКой: он сообщил о пяти тяжёлых травмах, паре десятков лёгких и, слава богу, ни об одном смертельном исходе. Что касается повреждений корабля, беспилотники достаточно сильно повредили обшивку корабля и некоторые отсеки, персонал из которых был в срочном порядке эвакуирован. Вдобавок к этому, из-за взрыва в левой гондоле выходить в варп было опасно даже при крайней необходимости. Из инженерного отсека уже была отправлена ремонтная бригада, но до тех пор, пока гондола не будет починена, движения корабля были скованы. 

С тактической точки зрения, их щиты были способны выдержать атаки даже самых крупных тирианских орудий, ведь уже стало ясно, что Энтерпрайз была оснащена гораздо лучше, чем корабли противника, так что беспилотники оставались самой большой угрозой.

— Но благодаря Кирку теперь мы можем против них обороняться, — заметил Гэри, бросая взгляд на Джима и улыбаясь. Тот проигнорировал его. — Давайте просто прорвёмся свозь их блокаду и вернём наших людей обратно на корабль. 

— И рискнём вызвать межпланетный инцидент? О тирианцах мы знаем только то, что они любят войну и ненавидят чужаков, — перебила его Ухура. — Их реакция может изменить ситуацию в считанные секунды. 

— Мы останемся здесь и починим корабль — пока это наша главнейшая задача. После этого попробуем найти дипломатический выход из ситуации. Мы с лейтенантом Ухурой продолжим убеждать тирианцев позволить нам забрать наших людей. 

— И всё это время тот чумной кораблик будет приближаться к планете на огромной скорости, а Спок и Олсон продолжат подвергаться воздействию хрен знает какой болезни, о которой у нас нет ни малейшего понятия, — напомнил МакКой. — Времени на ваши дипломатические штучки может и не хватить. 

— Ну, если ни у кого нет другого плана, мы будем действовать в соответствии с этим, — ответила Уильямс, но ничего больше сказать не успела, так как в зал влетела энсин-связистка.

— Капитан! Мы поймали частоту капитана! — запыхавшись, выдохнула она и побежала к терминалу посередине переговорного стола. После пары настроек на экране появилось изображение стоящего на мостике _baaks-Tr’rn_ капитана Спока, иногда пронизываемое рябью.

Уильямс поднялась на ноги и поприветствовала его по всей форме, держа руки за спиной. 

— Сэр, мы очень рады вас видеть, — сказала она.

— Коммандер, мы явились свидетелями атаки тирианских кораблей на Энтерпрайз. Вы удержали ситуацию под контролем, так?

Уильямс посвятила его во все детали только что прошедшего боя как можно более кратко.

— Я сожалею о причинённом кораблю ущербе, но, к счастью, никто не погиб. С нетерпением жду отчётов от каждого отдела.

— У нас-то всё ещё ничего, — заявил МакКой, подходя ближе к экрану. — Но что насчёт этого корабля? Он и вправду чумной? И с чем вам приходится иметь дело?

— Боюсь, наши предположения оказались правдой: все тирианцы, с которыми мы общались, проявляют симптомы незнакомой нам болезни и утверждают, что от неё не существует лекарства. Но это не меняет нашу изначальную цель: нам всё ещё нужно починить двигатели, или корабль врежется в планету. Пока мы с инженером Олсоном находимся на борту, это — наша главная задача. 

— При всём уважении, капитан, не забывайте думать о своём здоровье, — воскликнул МакКой. — Речь идёт о вашей жизни, сэр! Нам нужно как можно быстрее вернуть вас на Энтерпрайз…

— У нас есть задание, доктор, — починить этот корабль. Сейчас не имеет значения, передаётся ли это заболевание людям или вулканцам. Инженер Олсон сейчас проводит необходимую диагностику — он считает, что у нас вполне хватит сил и, что немаловажно, оборудования, чтобы совершить необходимую починку. Как только мы с этим закончим, то будем способны не только исследовать эту болезнь, но и пробиться сквозь тирианскую блокаду и вернуться на Энтерпрайз.

— Ещё пожелания? — едко спросил доктор, и Джим не мог не заметить, насколько сильно тот разозлён.

Ответ Спока потонул в шуме помех, и изображение на экране неожиданно дёрнулось и покрылось рябью.

— Капитан? — позвала коммандер. Если Спок и пытался им что-то сказать, звук больше не работал, и картинка почти полностью исчезла. — Верните связь, энсин, — приказала Уильямс связистке.

— Пытаюсь, мэм, — расстроенно ответила та, но ничего не получалось. Ухура сменила её и попробовала самостоятельно, тоже безуспешно. – Отсюда я точно сказать не могу, коммандер, но, похоже, тирианские корабли блокируют наш сигнал.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотала Уильямс и, глубоко вздохнув, обратилась к присутствующим с такой уверенностью, что Джим в мгновение почувствовал прилив вдохновения: — Внимание всем! Ситуация не изменилась, к ней только добавились ещё несколько задач. Вы, — она указала на Бр-ната, андорианца, который заменял Олсона в инженерном, — приготовьте корабль к варпу как можно быстрее и отчёт через час. Ухура, постарайтесь вернуть капитана на связь.

— Есть, — решительно отозвалась та. 

— Все остальные — за работу. Вы же лучшая команда во всём Звёздном Флоте, так давайте вернём нашего капитана, согласны?

Джим и многие другие с энтузиазмом закивали.

— Все свободны.

***

— Эй, держи.

Джим поднял взгляд и увидел Ухуру, протягивающую ему кружку кофе.

— С молоком, да? — спросила она, и он кивнул.

— Котятушки, спасибо, — с улыбкой пробормотал Джим, сделал большой глоток и вытер губы.

— Ну, попридержи коней, а то захлебнёшься, — криво ухмыльнулась Ухура в ответ. — Над чем работаешь?

— Пытаюсь найти способ закрыть бреши между щитами, но дело продвигается медленно. Если те беспилотники снова соберутся атаковать, лучше быть готовыми. А ты?

Она хмуро глянула в сторону своей станции, будто та её оскорбила. 

— Я испробовала все известные протоколы, но никак не могу прорваться сквозь тирианские блокирующие сигналы. — Ухура потянулась, и Джим вздрогнул, когда она хрустнула суставами. Они не отрывались от своих консолей уже несколько часов, и хронометр неумолимо приближался к отметке 03:30.

— Может, попробовать прыгнуть выше головы?

Она закатила глаза.

— Что это вообще значит? Всю жизнь ненавидела это выражение.

— Хорошо, а что, если это будет чужая голова? — сказал Джим, и его губы медленно расплывались в улыбке, означая, что на него только что свалилась интересная идея.

— Что ты придумал?

— Ну, они ведь блокируют межпространственную связь, да? А что насчёт других видов связи? Типа радио? Или сотовой?

— Можно попробовать, но мы не можем быть уверены, что капитан её хотя бы заметит! И у нас ведь нет передатчика.

— Ага, — согласился Джим. Некоторое время они думали в тишине.

— А что, если мы прикрепим сигнал к чему-нибудь другому? — медленно предложила Ухура. — Используем тирианские передачи как проводник? Ведь корабли должны каким-то образом координироваться с управлением, да? Вот мы и позаимствуем у них частоту!

— А это возможно? И разве их коммуникаторы связаны с чумным кораблём?

— Не попробуем — не узнаем.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что стандартные передатчики смогут справиться с нашей идеей, да?

Она покачала головой.

— В лабораторию с сенсорами?

— Наперегонки!

***

Джим наконец оторвался от терминала, за которым работал последние три часа, и вздохнул.

— От облегчения вздыхаешь или ничего не получается? — поинтересовалась Ухура, сидящая за терминалом напротив.

— От облегчения. Я проложил как минимум три пути для прохождения сигнала, и они все могут достичь _baaks-Tr’rn_ без проблем. А что у тебя?

— Я подготовила оборудование к пробному запуску, — ответила она, сворачивая на экране огромное количество окон, через которые будет генерироваться сигнал. — Осталось только разместить передатчик.

— Ну пошли тогда.

Вместе они доделали всю работу меньше чем за час.

— Господи, ну и уродство получилось, — заметила Ухура.

— Всем плевать, как выглядит эта штука, если она будет работать, — ответил Джим. — Как думаешь, пора звать коммандера Уильямс?

— Ага, а вдруг всё оборудование заглючит? — осадила его связистка. — Надо сначала проверить.

Кирк согласился, и уже через несколько минут они послали свою первую передачу.

— ЮСС Энтерпрайз вызывает тирианское судно _baaks-Tr’rn_ , пожалуйста, ответьте, — повторяла Ухура раз за разом, пока Джим следил за работой их устройства. Минуты три спустя на экране стали появляться признаки обратной связи, и между рябью начала мелькать комната с другого корабля, но тут же пропала.

— Воробушки, работает! — воскликнул Джим и принялся настраивать длину волны, пока Ухура повторяла своё сообщение. Через несколько секунд на экране вновь что-то мелькнуло, а затем там появилось немного нестабильное изображение тирианца, смотрящего на них с любопытным выражением на лице.

— Ест кто-ныбуд? — спросил он. — Я вас нэвыжу.

— Мы здесь! — ответила Ухура. — Теперь вы нас видите? Мы вас видим!

Тирианец отошёл за пределы видимости, потом на экране мелькнул второй, приближаясь к приёмнику, и пропал вслед за первым. Изображение вздрогнуло, но не из-за проблем с сигналом, а потому что оборудование на другом конце трясли и поправляли.

— Он пытается починить приёмник или?.. — спросил Джим, с опаской смотря на экран. Но бояться было нечего: мгновение спустя картинка стала более устойчивой, и перед ними появился первый тирианец.

— Вы здэс?

— Здесь, здесь, — дружелюбно отозвалась Ухура.

— Здэ-сь, — повторил он и слегка улыбнулся. Джим заметил, что этот тирианец выглядел ещё более больным, чем коммандер Вайсис: его щёки ввалились, кожа вокруг глаз потемнела, сыпь воспалилась на всей видимой поверхности его розоватой кожи, которая когда-то была здорового оливкового оттенка, и на шее уже начали образовываться рубцы. — Я позват ко-ман-дыр?

— Да, пожалуйста, позовите коммандера Вайсиса, нам очень нужно с ним поговорить.

Тирианец убежал, и Ухура повернулась к Джиму и пожала ему руку, поздравляя с успехом. Её хватка была неожиданно сильной.

Несколько минут спустя на экране вновь кто-то появился, но это был не коммандер Вайсис.

— Капитан! Вы как бальзам на рану! — искренне воскликнула Ухура, и бровь Спока приподнялась.

— Лейтенант, если вы получили какое-либо ранение, советую вам немедленно обратиться в медотсек.

Она махнула рукой и улыбнулась, давая ему понять, что оценила шутку, хотя Джим и терялся в догадках, как она смогла это определить.

— Ваша передача идёт с внутренних систем корабля, которые обычно закрыты и запаролены. Вы их взломали?

— Ну, не то чтобы взломали, больше позаимствовали канал связи, оставленный про запас, — пояснил Джим.

— И тирианцы ничего не заметили? В любом случае, умный ход, мистер Кирк, — заметил капитан, заставляя того покраснеть и опустить глаза.

— Благодарю, сэр.

Спок снова обратился к Ухуре:

— Лейтенант, я хотел бы поговорить с коммандером Уильямс.

— Как скажете, — ответила она и унеслась к другой станции. Джим остался сидеть в одиночестве, держа руки между коленями и не смотря на капитана.

Внезапно тишину прервал кашель, и Джим всё-таки поднял глаза.

— Сэр, вы в порядке?

— Да, — ответил тот и снова закашлялся. Кирк тут же отвёл взгляд, потому что сотрясающиеся в кашле вулканцы со слезящимися глазами явно не хотят, чтобы на них смотрели. Ясное дело. — Просто воздух здесь суше, чем тот, к которому я привык на Энтерпрайз.

Джим кивнул, и они продолжили сидеть в неловком молчании до прибытия коммандера Уильямс, приготовившей для капитана детальный отчёт о сложившейся ситуации.

***

Джим вернулся к работе после шестичасового сна, на который его отправила коммандер Уильямс. («Ты мне нужен в самой лучшей форме, Кирк, — сказала она. — Валясь с ног от усталости, ты мало что сможешь сделать, а связь с капитаном необходимо поддерживать, понял?»)

Когда он присел на компьютерное кресло, экран перед ним был пуст. Это дало ему возможность получше оглядеть комнату на другом конце провода, которая оказалась медицинской смотровой. Джим рассмотрел сбоку оборудование для осмотров и кушетку, что, в общем-то, было ожидаемо на корабле-госпитале.

Он провёл несколько тестов и выдохнул с облегчением, когда удостоверился, что сигнал передавался всё так же хорошо; из-за несовместимости стандартных коммуникаторов с таким типом связи им приходилось постоянно держать этот канал открытым в лаборатории с сенсорами. Джим начал работать над «заимствованием» других тирианских информационных потоков на случай, если этот будет обнаружен. Несколько минут спустя какой-то шум привлёк его внимание к экрану.

Подняв глаза, он увидел, как в комнату вошёл капитан Спок. То ли не замечая Джима, то ли не беспокоясь о его присутствии, вулканец нагнулся, опираясь руками на колени. Он сделал несколько глубоких и хриплых вздохов и только после этого выпрямился. Джим заметил, что его руки были грязными, а на щеке красовалось чёрное пятно машинной смазки, которую обычно использовали в двигателях Энтерпрайз. Капитан исчез из поля зрения, чтобы вымыть руки, судя по тихому жужжанию ионной раковины.

Наконец решившись обозначить своё присутствие, Джим специально начал с нажимом печатать на терминале, за которым работал.

— Кто здесь? А, это вы, мистер Кирк, — сказал Спок, снова появляясь на экране.

— Да, сэр. Как проходят ремонтные работы, сэр?

— Лёгкая поломка в двигателе была оставлена без внимания на время, достаточное для того, чтобы она повредила и другие системы. Мы закончим ремонт в течение часа. Как я понял со слов главного инженера этого корабля, запасные детали им получить не представляется возможным. По какой-то причине планетарное правительство предпочитает игнорировать проблемы своих инфицированных граждан вместо того, чтобы разобраться с проблемой. — Спок поджал губы. — Все тирианцы, с которыми мы работали, оказались гордыми и трудолюбивыми индивидами. Их изгнание с родной планеты кажется мне нелогичным.

— Тирианский командующий блокадой назвал их «нечистыми», — заметил Джим. — Думаю, это что-то, связанное с традициями: возможно, у них есть табу на болезни или именно на эту болезнь? Она очень сильно уродует заражённых.

— Это так. Многие из них, не считая симптомов этой болезни, выглядят здоровыми. — Он болезненно закашлялся и на секунду исчез из поля зрения, вернувшись уже с платком, прижатым ко рту. — Этот кашель появляется очень не вовремя, — заявил Спок с ноткой обиды в голосе.

— Вы же не думаете, что… — Джим замолчал, боясь озвучить свои подозрения.

— Что я уже подхватил болезнь, которой заражены тирианцы? Это единственное логичное умозаключение.

Джим вскочил на ноги.

— Я приведу доктора МакКоя… нужно что-то сделать!

— Сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать, мистер Кирк. Как распространяется эта болезнь, как влияет на людей или вулканцев — всё это вопросы, ответить на которые мы едва ли сможем до возвращения на Энтерпрайз. Для этого нам нужно, чтобы тирианцы прекратили блокаду этого корабля. Беспокоиться сейчас нелогично, однако логично будет выполнить задание, с которым мы сюда попали. — Он встал. — Мне нужно вернуться и помочь инженеру Олсону. Я пришёл сюда только чтобы вымыть руки. Коммандер Вайсис разрешил нам занять комнату, пока мы пребываем на борту его корабля. 

— Но капитан…

Спок склонил голову набок.

— Благодарю вас за беспокойство, лейтенант, — тихо сказал он, а потом обернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

Когда час спустя капитан вернулся, Джим его уже ждал.

— Доктор МакКой, какой сюрприз, — сказал Спок, косо поглядывая на Кирка. 

Тот собрал всю решительность и встретился с капитаном глазами, буквально ощущая, как пот струится со лба.

— Подойдите ближе к передатчику, чтобы я мог вас осмотреть, — приказал Боунз, и Спок со вздохом подчинился. МакКой заставил его открыть рот, приблизиться глазами к камере как можно ближе и наконец сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Во время последнего раздались отчётливые хрипы. — Капитан, да вы больны.

— Благодарю, доктор, я бы не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия без вашего вмешательства, — сухо ответил вулканец, отступая от передатчика.

— Не дерзите мне, Спок, тут всё серьёзно. Ваши гланды заметно увеличены, глотка воспалена, и вообще ваше дыхание оставляет желать лучшего. И это менее чем за шестнадцать часов в заражённой обстановке. Всё плохо, всё очень-очень плохо.

— Я понял ваше недовольство. И что вы предлагаете сделать? — ровно спросил Спок.

— А вот злиться совершенно необязательно, — отозвался Боунз, и Джиму показалось, что они участвуют в каком-то разговоре, понятном только им двоим, потому что голос капитана не казался ему даже затронутым эмоцией.

— А со _мной_ всё в порядке, если вам вдруг интересно, — с намёком сообщил Олсон, и взгляд МакКой тотчас же переметнулся к нему.

— Не выглядите «в порядке».

— Ну так я уже дня два не спал, а лазать по инопланетянским двигателям двенадцать часов подряд — это вам не баклуши бить.

— Хмм, — пробурчал Боунз. — Всё равно идите сюда. — Он осмотрел Олсона точно так же, как раньше — Спока. — Глаза у вас мутноваты, но это может быть просто от усталости. Но если вы вдруг почувствуете недомогание, то сразу идёте и докладываетесь, и это приказ, инженер.

Олсон кивнул и ушёл с экрана; Джим услышал вдалеке шум от ионного душа.

МакКой отвернулся от экрана и задумчиво опустил подбородок на сложенные руки. 

— Существует огромное количество болезней, которые действуют на вулканцев быстрее, чем на людей, и наоборот. Но это не значит, что они не могут быть смертельны. Если бы только я мог _там_ оказаться, взять пару анализов и проб, чтобы хоть примерно представлять, с чем мы имеем дело! Да вы хоть представляете, сколько болезней сначала проявляются как обычная простуда? 

— Все? — предположил Джим.

Боунз глянул на него с поднятой бровью.

— Я разве с тобой разговаривал?

— А разве нет? — Доктор фыркнул в ответ, и Джим пожал плечами. — Но всё равно, даже если ты не можешь там оказаться, это не значит, что ты не можешь исследовать эту болезнь. Это же корабль-госпиталь, не хухры-мухры.

В глазах Боунза вспыхнул огонёк.

— Если тебе когда-либо говорили, что ты не подаёшь надежд, парень, не верь им, — сказал он и практически выбежал из комнаты.

— Никто никогда такого не говорит, — крикнул ему вслед Джим и снова повернул взгляд на Спока, который уже вернулся на экран и теперь пристально на него смотрел. 

— Я так и думал.

Боунз вернулся в мгновение ока с паддом и стилусом.

— Зачем вам это? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Сейчас будем пытаться сузить круг поиска по нашей болезни, вдруг это окажется что-нибудь, что мы сможем вылечить. Так что приготовьтесь учиться, как вырастить культуру.

— Я не биолог, доктор.

— Плевать, просто следуйте моим инструкциям.

Весь процесс занял больше часа, потому что Споку и Олсону постоянно приходилось бегать и искать необходимое оборудование и инструменты. Для варп-развитой цивилизации медицинские технологии тирианцев оставляли желать лучшего, о чём не преминул упомянуть доктор МакКой.

— Я тоже это заметил, — согласился капитан, располагаясь в дальнем конце комнаты, куда они свалили всё оборудование. Он начал устанавливать его в соответствии с указаниями Боунза. — Отношение к болезням у тирианцев тоже достаточно необычно. В их культуре заболеть считается величайшим стыдом. 

— И, как видно, причиной ненависти со стороны государства, — пробормотал МакКой. — Что за люди могут послать своих больных и умирающих в космос? Неужели у них нет сострадания?

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы судить, — напомнил ему Спок.

— Но это не значит, что мне должно всё нравиться. А что говорят доктора на корабле?

Спок склонил голову набок.

— Мы не видели здесь ни единого доктора.

— Вообще ни одного?

— Есть санитары, но не врачи. Но корабль огромен, а мы провели большую часть времени в инженерном отсеке.

Боунз покачал головой и продолжил раздавать инструкции, как поместить культуры в наиболее стерильную среду. Когда с этим было покончено и образцы со Спока и Олсона оказались собраны, капитан опустил взгляд на их работу и потом снова посмотрел на экран.

— Что дальше?

— Будем ждать, — ответил МакКой.

— Как долго?

— Если бы у вас была возможность сгенерировать культивационное поле как на Энтерпрайз, то мы бы справились за считанные минуты, но без нашего оборудования… часы или, может быть, дни.

Спок вздохнул, и теперь уже никто не смог пропустить хрип в его дыхании. 

— Тогда, думаю, нам лучше потратить это время на сон, Олсон.

***

Той же ночью, несколько часов спустя, Джим вернулся в лабораторию с сенсорами после смены на мостике, чтобы проверить силу сигнала и удостовериться, что его не обнаружили тирианцы. Боунз обнаружился за пустой станцией, погружённый в свой падд.

— Есть результаты? — поинтересовался Джим.

Доктор покачал головой, поднёс палец к губам и прибавил звук на передатчике: в приглушённом свете комнаты на другом конце можно было явно различить звуки храпа и тяжёлого дыхания, хоть никого и не было видно. 

— Это Олсон храпит? — спросил Джим, улыбаясь; как ни пытайся, он не мог представить издающего такие звуки вулканца.

— Да, — ответил Боунз и снова приглушил передатчик. — А вот тяжелое дыхание — это у капитана, и оно звучит очень плохо. 

— Есть идеи, чем это может быть вызвано?

— Ну, круг поиска сузился до двух десятков возможностей, — доктор указал на свой падд, — но пока мы не получим больше информации, это нам мало чем поможет. Что с кораблём?

— Сможем выйти в варп через шесть часов. Коммандер Уильямс связалась со штабом, и нам приказали сохранять позиции и не нарываться на сражения с тирианскими кораблями.

Боунз покачал головой.

— Дай угадаю: не хотят вызвать дипломатический инцидент.

— Как оказалось, у тирианцев в прошлом было несколько неофициальных сделок с кардассианцами.

— А _их_ бы нам злить не хотелось, да? — фыркнул доктор и махнул рукой. 

— Боунз, это не наше дело — знать все детали этих приказов, надо просто подчиняться нашим командующим офицерам.

— Но своё мнение-то мы иметь можем, и вот моё: эта организация насквозь прогнила! Если они скорее готовы рискнуть одним из своих лучших капитанов вместо того, чтобы… — Боунз замолчал, увидев шокированное выражение на лице у Джима. — Прости, я не хотел сказать ничего такого. Ты ведь знаешь, что я часто преувеличиваю, когда выпускаю пар. 

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что капитан умрёт? 

— Нет, если я смогу ему помочь.

Джим снял очки и протёр их краем своей форменки.

— Но ты уверен, что Звёздный Флот позволит капитану умереть, потому что они не хотят испортить свои отношения с Кардассией? — Когда он вновь водрузил очки себе на нос, он обнаружил, что доктор избегает его взгляда. — Мятки-котятки, они ведь такого не сделают, да, Боунз?

— Конечно, нет, парень, — успокоил его МакКой, но что-то в его глазах говорило, что он не верит собственным словам.

***

_— Ну как там дела с микроскопом? Получается соединить его с экраном?_

_— Пока нет, но, думаю, я понял, как там всё работает. Чем-то напоминает то дурацкое оборудование для связистов, которое нам пришлось поменять на Звёздной Базе 4. С ним-то я уж разобрался._

_— Ну слава богу. А как он?_

_— А как может быть вулканец? Держится. Но на лицо бледный как смерть._

Джим проснулся под приглушённый звук разговора Олсона и Боунза. Осознав, что уснул прямо на консоли, уронив голову на руки, он выпрямился и начал искать очки, понятия не имея, когда успел их снять. МакКой молча протянул их ему, продолжая говорить с инженером.

— А как ты сам себя чувствуешь?

— Ну, горло побаливает. Возможно, это от обезвоживания: воздух здесь уж больно сухой.

— Результат уже готов? — вмешался в разговор Джим. Он бросил взгляд на хронометр: 06.30 по корабельному времени.

Боунз кивнул.

— Думаю, это бактерия, потому что в чашках Петри эта дрянь растёт как сумасшедшая. Олсон пытается подсоединить микроскоп к экрану, чтобы мы тоже могли посмотреть: возможно, я смогу узнать, что это за болезнь.

В комнату заглянула лейтенант Ухура. Джим вскочил и подошёл к ней, пока Боунз обсуждал с Олсоном, как лучше подключить оборудование.

— Есть новости? — поинтересовалась она.

Зная, что всё, что он сейчас скажет, Ухура передаст коммандеру Уильямс, Джим постарался объяснить ситуацию как можно более подробно.

— Тогда будем держать кулачки.

— Что будет, если они не смогут вернуться?

— Вернутся, куда они денутся, — уверенно ответила Ухура, успокаивая Джима. Девушка встала на носочки, глядя через его плечо на экран.

— А где капитан? — удивилась она, увидев там только Олсона.

— Ушёл на встречу с тирианским коммандером.

— И как он? — В её голосе звучало беспокойство.

— Боунз говорит, он дышит неважно.

Ухура прикусила губу и кивнула. Следующие слова прозвучали несколько выше, чем обычно:

— У меня сейчас начнётся смена на мостике. Сообщишь, если что-нибудь изменится?

— Конечно.

Она сжала его руку, а потом повернулась и ушла.

***

Олсону наконец-то удалось сделать так, чтобы изображение бактерии транслировалось на Энтерпрайз.

— Будь я проклят, неужели это… — Боунз таращился на экран с такого расстояния, что его нос практически касался стекла, а потом внезапно отклонился и начал водить пальцами по экрану, прослеживая форму бактерии. Для полной уверенности он даже сверился со своим паддом. — Дакорийская чума? Поверить не могу, что всё так просто.

— Если что-то содержит в своём названии слово «чума», я бы поостерёгся называть это простым, Боунз, — заявил Джим.

— Согласен с парнишкой, — встревоженно пробормотал Олсон.

— Не о чем волноваться, инженер. Для землян это как тяжёлая простуда: могут, конечно, быть осложнения, но обычно люди просто чувствуют себя паршиво пару дней, и всё.

— Но для видов с основанной на меди кровью, таких как вулканцы и тирианцы, эта болезнь может прогрессировать очень быстро и даже оказаться смертельной, — заметил другой голос.

— А вот и вы, капитан, — вздрогнув, сказал Боунз.

На экране снова появилось изображение комнаты на _baaks-Tr’rn_. Спок вошёл в поле зрения и уселся рядом с Олсоном. Он выглядел измождённым: коричневые круги под глазами* больше напоминали синяки, лицо побледнело и осунулось. Когда капитан закашлялся в платок, который прижимал ко рту, звук получился влажным и болезненным.

— Точное наблюдение, доктор.

— Я бы спросил, как вы себя чувствуете, но уже и сам вижу. — МакКой поднялся на ноги. — Лекарство от дакорийской чумы действует достаточно быстро, но нужно сначала синтезировать его в медотсеке. Держитесь там, дружище, хорошо?

Спок театрально огляделся.

— В этой комнате нет специализированного оборудования, способного выдержать мой вес, доктор, так что держаться мне не за что.

— Ох уж этот вулканский юмор, я аж по полу катаюсь от смеха, — угрюмо выдал Боунз и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Джима в относительном одиночестве.

— Итак, — сказал тот, обращаясь к людям на экране.

— Итак, — ответил Олсон.

— Итак, — добавил Спок и снова закашлялся в сторонку, прикрывая рот платком.

— Может, в города сыграем? — предложил Джим.

*Примечания автора: если насыщенная кислородом вулканская кровь зелёного цвета, то бедная кислородом будет коричневой (потому что окислившаяся медь зелёная, а неокислившаяся — коричневая). Отсюда следует, что и круги под глазами у Спока коричневого цвета.

***

После смены на мостике Джим свалился в постель, чувствуя себя полностью выжатым. За последние два дня он спал около шести часов, так что усталость давала о себе знать ноющей болью в каждой мышце, но мозг всё никак не хотел отключаться.

Джим лежал без сна и не мог прекратить думать о больном капитане, которому прямо сейчас становится хуже, но он заперт на чужом корабле и не может добраться до лекарства. За предыдущие шестнадцать часов они не добились ровным счётом ничего, и осознание безвыходности положения всё глубже пробиралось в их мысли. Все попытки начать дипломатические переговоры с командиром блокады не увенчались успехом, и в то же время болезнь Спока всё прогрессировала, хотя при нормальном лечении из-за неё он едва ли пропустил бы больше одной смены.

Джим не мог выкинуть его из головы, также как и не мог стряхнуть чувство ответственности за жизнь капитана. Он знал, что насколько оно иррационально, «нелогично», как сказал бы Спок, но поручение Уильямс следить за сохранностью сигнала связи позволяло ему чувствовать себя по-настоящему вовлечённым в работу.

И, конечно, глупая влюбленность в своего командующего офицера была здесь ни при чём. Нет, ни капельки.

Выбравшись из кровати прежде, чем эти мысли смогли его окончательно доесть, Джим, который даже не удосужился раздеться перед сном, направился в лабораторию с сенсорами по знакомым коридорам. Там никого не было, и даже на экране отображалась пустая комната.

— Капитан? Инженер Олсон? — позвал Джим.

Мгновение спустя перед ним появился капитан, который выглядел ещё более измождённым и больным, чем раньше. Джим заметил, что на его лице начала появляться сыпь, как у тирианцев: над скулой выделялась бледным пятном воспалённая кожа, которую вулканец почесал без задней мысли и тут же вздрогнул. Спок присел.

— Мистер Кирк. На корабле сейчас очень поздно, разве не так?

— Простите, ноги сами принесли меня сюда… если вы хотите отдохнуть, тогда я…

— Как говорят на Земле, «после смерти отдохну».

Джим не знал, что и ответить, а потому опустил глаза.

— Я заставил вас чувствовать себя неловко.

— Да уж, это вы умеете.

— Многие люди чувствуют неловкость в присутствии вулканцев.

— Нет, по другой причине.

— Правда?

Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, поэтому поспешил сменить тему:

— А где инженер Олсон?

— Отдыхает в соседней комнате. Мы обсуждали сложившееся положение с коммандером Уильямс и закончили только полчаса назад. Ситуация всё такая же тупиковая.

— Но ведь наше оружие мощнее, чем у них, сэр. Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто прорваться сквозь блокаду и вытащить вас…

— У вас есть приказы.

— Но они основаны на…

— В ваши задачи не входит их обсуждение, лейтенант. Цепочка командования существует не просто так. Без неё воцарятся хаос и беспорядки.

Джим посмотрел на него и впервые заметил, насколько выразительными были глаза капитана. Даже если лицо и голос вулканца не меняли выражения, в его взгляде всё равно светилась вера в их миссию и в необходимость исследовать галактику. Такая же страсть сделала Джима тем, кем он сейчас являлся.

— Вы говорите как моя мама.

— Она чрезвычайно умна.

Джим склонил голову набок, пытаясь найти иронию в словах Спока.

— Во время нашего с капитаном Кирк знакомства я очень быстро пришёл к этому выводу, — пояснил вулканец.

Ну конечно они знали друг друга, ведь они были капитанами в одном и том же флоте.

— Она говорила о вас.

— Не думаю, что хочу знать, что именно, — сказал Джим с кривоватой улыбкой.

— Только мимоходом. Она объясняла тему вашей докторской своему коллеге.

— О, теперь я точно не хочу об этом знать.

— Она очень хвалила вашу работу, и именно её слова побудили меня прочитать эту самую диссертацию.

— Вы читали мою докторскую?

— Материал очень хорошо изложен, хоть в некоторых местах и кажется излишне заумным.

— И это мне говорит вулканец?

— Дерзите, мистер Кирк? — Спок поднял бровь, но уголки его губ дёрнулись, и поэтому Джим тоже улыбнулся. — Гораздо больше мне понравились ваши статьи на тему разнообразия структур чёрной материи на примере Магеллановых Облаков.

— Поверить не могу, что вы читали мои работы.

— Я читаю работы многих ваших коллег-учёных: это помогает принять верное решение в выборе новых сотрудников для работы на корабле. После того, как я ознакомился с разными сторонами ваших исследований, я твёрдо знал, что вы будете ценным дополнением к моей команде.

Польщённый Джим отвёл глаза и не нашёлся, что сказать. К счастью, Спок сменил тему.

— Общение с коммандером Вайсисом позволило мне узнать много занимательных подробностей о тирианском общественном устройстве.

— Например?

— Эта древняя и гордая раса воинов, которые ценят физические силу и совершенство превыше всего остального. Боевые подвиги они считают величайшими свершениями, а любая слабость опускается почти до уровня преступления. Это включает в себя болезни, которые могут лишить тирианца жизни или помешать его вкладу в общество.

— То есть они даже готовы выкинуть своих же людей, заражённых излечимой болезнью, в космос с глаз долой?

— Мы не должны судить их нравственные устои.

— Подчиняться этому правилу становится всё сложнее, сэр. Если бы они только попросили о помощи, Федерация могла бы спасти сотни или даже тысячи тирианцев!

— Они видят эту ситуацию в другом свете: для них попросить о помощи — значит признать свою слабость.

— И почему тогда коммандер Вайсис отправил нам сигнал бедствия? И почему он не предупредил нас о болезни, чтобы вы могли надеть защитные костюмы?

— Я задал ему те же вопросы. Он ответил, что, как капитан, я должен его понять. Я принял это за признание, что он чувствует себя ответственным за жизни людей под его командованием. Однако решение далось ему нелегко, и я вижу, что оно до сих пор его тяготит.

— А второй вопрос?

— Он извинился, но, принимая во внимание его отчаянное желание спасти себя и своих людей, я не могу его судить. Ему сказали, что от этой болезни не существует лекарства. Является ли это намеренной ложью тирианского правительства или просто незнанием о существовании подобной вакцины, мне неизвестно.

— Боунз, ну, доктор МакКой говорит, что их медицина находится на шокирующе низком уровне.

— Точно подмечено, но это, скорее всего, вызвано культурными нормами, а не недостатком развития науки. Они ведь разработали свою варп-технологию, в конце концов.

Джим кивнул и поёрзал в кресле, внезапно понимая, что всё это время пялился Споку в глаза и даже не замечал этого. Прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь ещё, вулканца охватил приступ мучительного кашля. На пару мгновений он исчез с экрана, а когда вернулся, ему пришлось опираться на руки, чтобы не упасть. Джиму больно было смотреть на то, насколько усталым и измученным выглядел капитан.

— Мы должны вытащить вас оттуда как можно скорее.

— Мы должны смириться… с вероятностью… что этого может не случиться, и что болезнь, возможно, убьёт меня прежде, чем мы найдём решение этой проблемы, — прохрипел Спок.

— Я не собираюсь с этим смиряться.

— Это… не соответствует вашей природе?

— Я уверен, что и вашей тоже, капитан.

— Вы не находите, что в принятии можно найти определённую… — на секунду он замолчал, подыскивая правильное слово, — …красоту… или _ясность_?

— Или логику? — тихо добавил Джим. Спок кивнул, и они оба погрузились в раздумья. — Нет. Я считаю, что жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы прощаться с ней за просто так. И считаю, что до самого последнего вздоха нужно бороться, и даже если жизнь у вас пытаются отнять, нужно вопить и царапаться, но ни в коем случае не отдавать её.

— Интересный набор метафор.

— Ну, котяток ради, я же не на филолога учился.

В глазах Спока мелькнула улыбка.

— У вас очень интересная… манера выражаться, — заметил он. — _Котяток ради… Воробушки._ Эти выражения не слишком-то распространены среди землян.

— Нет, конечно же, не распространены, — смеясь, ответил Джим. Он откинулся обратно на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как настроение взлетает от этой ловкой перемены темы. — Есть даже целая история об этих выражениях.

— Расскажете?

— Я могу, но не уверен, что вы захотите её слушать: она немного скучновата.

— Единственное, чем я сейчас располагаю, это время, да и к тому же уже поздно. Возможно, скука поможет мне уснуть.

Джим снова рассмеялся.

— Ладно, тогда слушайте. Это всё моя мама придумала. Когда мне было пять, мой брат Сэм, который на пять лет меня старше, начал очень часто использовать ругательные слова. Ну, вы знаете, дети всегда пробуют границы. Однажды мама застукала его за этим делом и попросила повторить одно из слов при ней. Конечно, он не хотел, но она его заставила. А потом мама спросила, знает ли он, что это слово значит. И, конечно, он не знал: ему было-то всего десять.

— А что это было за слово, могу я поинтересоваться?

— Я не хотел бы… ну… — Джим прочистил горло. — Ну, оно связано с половым актом?

— А, — кивнул Спок, понимая.

— Ну так вот, мама сказала, что не против, если он будет использовать такие слова, но сначала ему следует выучить их значение, потому что не дай бог её сына обвинят в невежестве. Эти слова, как она объяснила, значат, что у человека совсем туго с фантазией, и поэтому она никогда их не использовала. И поэтому я тоже по сей день их не использую.

Джим смотрел куда-то в одну точку, вспоминая тот день, и когда он снова бросил взгляд на экран, то заметил, что Спок, увлечённый историей, подсел поближе.

— Никто не сможет обвинить вас в отсутствии фантазии, Джеймс.

— Благодарю, капитан.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, но тишину вдруг прервал входящий в комнату Боунз.

— О, хорошо, вы не спите, — сказал он капитану. — Не придётся будить.

Джим и Спок мгновенно отстранились от экрана.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, как вы себя чувствуете, потому что выглядите вы хреново.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— С какого раза ты сдал врачебную этику, Боунз? — поинтересовался Джим и получил в ответ лишь хмурый взгляд из-под бровей.

— Я закончил делать лекарство от дакорийской чумы.

— Это отлично!

— Поздравляю вас, но теперь вернёмся к тому, что мы заперты на борту чужого судна и от Энтерпрайз нас отделяет несколько боевых кораблей

— Шшш, — шикнул доктор. — Всё сказали?

— Я уверен, есть способ с этим разобраться, — выпалил Джим. — Как же меня бесит беспомощность!

— Что бесит, так это то, что лекарство может помочь и тирианцам на борту этого вашего чумного корабля и что у них есть шанс выбраться из-под дамоклова меча. Но если они не захотят покинуть свою планету, то я никак не смогу им помочь, даже вылечив от дакорийской чумы!

— Возможно, в этом-то и кроется ответ, — тихо заметил Спок. — Тирианцы изгнали всех заражённых чумой на этот корабль, потому что сами страшатся своей слабости и несовершенства.

— Ну что ж, молодцы, — пробурчал Боунз.

— Когда они узнают, что у нас есть лекарство, они должны будут нас отпустить.

***

Позже этим же утром была назначена конференция для обсуждения текущего положения дел. Спок, Вайсис и Олсон сидели за столом по одну сторону экрана, МакКой, коммандер Уильямс и Джим — по другую. Последний, если честно, не понимал, почему ему разрешили присутствовать, но был за это очень благодарен.

— Коммандер Вайсис, спасибо, что согласились на эту конференцию, — сказал Спок, начиная переговоры. — Мы полагаем, что нашли способ выйти из тупикового положения относительно ваших военных сил и, соответственно, вернуться на наш корабль. Теперь мы хотели бы узнать, как на это решение могут отреагировать ваши власти.

— Капитан Спок, в благодарность за то, что вы сделали для моего корабля и моих людей, я буду более чем рад вам помочь.

— Замечательно. Наше предложение состоит в следующем: поскольку моя медицинская команда может синтезировать достаточное количество лекарства от вашей болезни, мы хотели бы…

— Что? .. Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? — чуть ли не шёпотом переспросил шокированный Вайсис. — Вы сказали «лекарство»?

— Да. От болезни, которой страдают ваши люди, какой бы тяжёлой и часто опасной для жизни она ни была, давно было найдено очень эффективное лечение. Медицинский персонал на борту Энтерпрайз…

— Лекарство, — выдохнул Вайсис. Джим испугался, как бы он в таком состоянии не задохнулся. — _Лекарство?_

— Именно, коммандер, — вмешался Боунз. — Мы используем его уже больше ста лет.

Вайсис прикрыл глаза, и Джим заметил, как сильно трясутся его руки.

— Тысячи людей погибли. Целые города исчезли с лица нашей планеты. И от этого есть лекарство.

— Да, коммандер.

— Будет ли оно эффективно для нашей физиологии?

— Пока нам известно только то, что вулканцев эта дрянь заражает гораздо быстрее, чем тирианцев, — ответил Боунз, — так что нам нужно будет провести тесты. Но я уверен, что мы получим положительный результат в течение нескольких дней.

— Дней, говорите? — Дрожь, охватившая Вайсиса, теперь отражалась и в его голосе. — Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он и вылетел из комнаты.

Однако несколько мгновений спустя Вайсис вернулся, вернув себе спокойствие и сосредоточение.

— Простите мою вспышку.

— Вернёмся к делу, — снова начал Спок, когда тирианец сел. — Мы хотели бы предложить властям планеты поделиться с ними лекарством и способом его приготовления, чтобы…

— Они ни за что не примут вашу помощь, — веско ответил Вайсис.

— Но почему?

— Тирианцы — чрезвычайно гордый народ, и они не станут признавать свою слабость перед чужаками.

— Но  _вы_  же попросили о помощи, — заметил Боунз. — Не сделай вы этого, ваш корабль врезался бы в планету и погубил тысячи жизней.

— Да, в минуту отчаяния я попросил о помощи, но многие на борту считают это ошибкой. Если бы я не был заперт здесь в ожидании неизбежной смерти, власти давно бы меня осудили и с позором освободили от командования.

— Но разве вы не видите, что существует лекарство, которое применяется уже долгое время? Если бы ваши люди не были ксенофобами, это бы не стало для вас сюрпризом.

— Жестокая реальность такова, доктор, что наша судьба уже была предрешена. Даже если мы избавимся от всех следов этой болезни, обратно домой нас не примут. Люди будут гнушаться нас, потому что мы «нечистые». Нас уже похоронили.

— Тогда почему бы вам не улететь? — заметил Джим. — Я хочу сказать, если вас послали сюда умирать, тогда и искать вас никто не будет, чтобы не напоминать себе о той жестокости, которую совершили. Почему бы не оказать им услугу и просто не исчезнуть из их поля зрения?

— Улететь? — недоверчиво переспросил Вайсис.

— Да, коммандер. Ваши двигатели ведь могут позволить кораблю уйти с орбиты?

— Это так, инженер? — спросил Спок у Олсона.

— Ну, они способны развить как минимум импульсную скорость.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал Вайсис.

Но главное, что Спок понял то, что Джим имел в виду.

— Согласно межпланетным законам, вы вправе попросить политическое убежище. Если вы это сделаете, мы, как офицеры Звёздного Флота, обязаны будем вас принять. Под нашей защитой вы покинете эту систему и сможете вылечить ваших людей и в будущем найти место для проживания.

— Покинуть наш дом?

— При всём уважении, коммандер, это больше не ваш дом, — тихо сказал Джим, — и больше никогда не будет вашим домом.

Вайсис поднялся на ноги.

— Мне понадобится время, чтобы принять решение.

Спок тоже встал.

— Я понимаю, коммандер, сколько угодно. — Они хлопнули друг друга по запястьям — Джим решил, что это такая тирианская традиция, — и Вайсис ушёл. Спок опустился в кресло, но Джим не мог не заметить, что перед этим вулканец покачнулся.

— Сколько угодно, лишь бы не  _слишком много_ , — пробормотал Боунз, выражая мысли всех присутствующих.

***

На принятие решения у Вайсиса ушло меньше часа, но вот подготовка к уходу с орбиты, проведённая Олсоном и группой тирианских инженеров, которые, как оказалось, не умели делать ничего, кроме поддерживания двигателей в рабочем состоянии, заняла четыре часа. За это время ремонтные работы на гондолах Энтерпрайз также были завершены. Джим и Ухура трудились не покладая рук над прокладыванием связи, которая бы объединила Энтерпрайз, _baaks-Tr’rn_ и штаб командования Звёздного Флота. Закончив, они остались стоять в уголке лаборатории, тогда как Уильямс и Боунз заняли места перед монитором; Спок и Олсон уже ждали на своём конце связи, и вот наконец к ним присоединился Ногура.

— Капитан, хотел бы я сказать, что мне приятно вас видеть, но выглядите вы не очень хорошо, — заметил Ногура вместо приветствия.

— О, благодарю вас, адмирал, — ответил Спок, поднимая бровь, и слегка кашлянул себе в кулак.

— Я так понимаю, ситуация с тирианцами не изменилась?

— Изменилась. Командир чумного корабля попросил политическое убежище.

Ногура выглядел удивлённым.

— Правда? И на чём основана его просьба?

— Все заражённые, находящиеся на борту его корабля, считаются среди своих людей бесправными изгоями, «нечистыми» и лишёнными чести. Их единственным преступлением стала болезнь, которая, кстати, излечима, но власти планеты не хотят принимать участие в лечении. Этим людям нужна защита, и нашим долгом является её предоставить.

Ногура посмотрел на Спока с уважением.

— Изящное решение, капитан. Ваша идея?

— Только если она не сработает, адмирал.

Ногура кивнул.

— Вы уверены, что вам хватит огневой мощности, если всё пойдёт не лучшим образом?

— За ответом на этот вопрос я обращусь к коммандеру Уильямс, сэр.

— Хватит, сэр, — уверенно сказала та. — Их щиты не выдерживают попадания наших фотонных торпед, а самое действенное оружие, которое было у них замечено, легко отражается благодаря нашему смекалистому лейтенанту Кирку.

Ногура взглянул на Джима, как будто в первый раз его замечая: тот был уверен, что так и было.

— А, ты парнишка Вайноны, да?

— Д-да, сэр, — пробормотал Джим, заикаясь.

— Слышал о тебе много хорошего, сынок.

У «сынка» в тот момент пересохло в горле под пристальным взглядом адмирала, и он собирался что-то пискнуть в ответ, но, к счастью, разговор продолжился в другом направлении.

— ЮСС Простор и ЮСС Фаррагут находятся в ближайшем к вам секторе, — сказал Ногура, посмотрев на экран своего терминала. — Они встретятся с вами и помогут с беженцами, а я пока обеспечу тирианцам временное расположение. Посмотрим, чем мы можем помочь этим беднягам.

— Я так понимаю, вы одобряете наше решение? — спросил Спок.

— Я одобрял ваши действия с того самого момента, как вы отправились на помощь, получив сигнал бедствия, но в штабе нашлись люди, которые посчитали, что нам важнее целовать кардассианские задницы.

— Понимаю, сэр.

— Я буду ожидать регулярных отчётов. Конец связи.

Связь с адмиралом прервалась, и присутствующие переглянулись. Спок заговорил первым:

— Теперь у нас есть приказы. Коммандер Уильямс, приготовьте корабль к возможной битве по защите _baaks-Tr’rn***_

_— Капитан, мы готовы начинать, — тихо позвал Джим. — Капитан?_

_Спок дёрнулся и поднял голову: он собирался помедитировать всего несколько минут, но практически сразу же погрузился в сон. Выглядел вулканец бледным и изнеможённым, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а лоб покрылся потом, чего раньше не наблюдалось; хрипы в дыхании стали ещё более громкими._

_— Спасибо, мистер Кирк, — ответил он и согнулся в приступе кашля._

_Джим рванулся вперёд, инстинктивно желая помочь, но, конечно, не смог. Спок кивнул с благодарностью и промокнул платком слезящиеся глаза. Он махнул Джиму рукой, и тот повернул монитор вместе с камерой к нему, открывая доступ к сдоенному экрану на стене лаборатории. На одной половине отображался тактический отдел, на другой — мостик в реальном времени. Ухура помогла с настройками, так что капитан мог следить за всем необходимым прямо с чужого корабля._

_Спок снова сделал знак, и Джим нажал на одну из кнопок на своём коммуникаторе._

_— Капитан говорит приступать, — передал он._

_— Есть, сэр, — раздался из динамика голос Уильямс._

_Джим заметил, что индикаторы тревоги поменяли свой цвет с жёлтого на красный, но объявления об этом по всему кораблю не последовало, так как большая часть команды уже находилась на боевых станциях._

_— Кто сейчас навигатор? — спросил Спок слабеющим голосом._

_Джим вздрогнул: это они уже обсуждали._

_— Чехов, сэр._

_— Да, точно, как я мог забыть? А мистер Сулу за управлением._

_— Да, сэр._

_Вдруг экран, транслирующий мостик, разделился пополам, а потом ещё раз: в верхнем правом углу отобразился коммандер Вайсис, который пытался связаться с коммандером флота Тирианской Империи Штахком. На это ушло несколько минут, и, наконец, Штахк появился в другой части экрана, так как сигнал был перенаправлен с мостика _baaks-Tr’rn_ прямо на Энтерпрайз._

_Губы тирианца скривились в отвращении, когда он увидел Вайсиса и, как предположил Джим, коммандера Уильямс, сидящую в капитанском кресле._

_— Что это должно значить, Вайсис? Ты опозорил себя, приведя сюда этих чужаков, и осмеливаешься обращаться к нам напрямую?_

_— Не беспокойся, Штахк, я не задержу тебя надолго, — ответил Вайсис с такой же гримасой. — Мы связались с вами, только чтобы попрощаться: я и мои люди покидаем пространство Тирии._

_Штахк рассмеялся._

_— Да что ты говоришь? Вы и неделю не протянете без припасов, которые мы вам посылаем._

_— О, ты имеешь в виду те отбросы, которые вы отправляете, чтобы облегчить свою совесть? Так можете больше не трудиться — они нам не нужны. — Он перевёл взгляд на Уильямс. — Коммандер, я хотел бы официально попросить для меня и моих людей политического убежища на территории Федерации._

_— Мы предоставляем вам убежище, коммандер, — ответила она, —, а также защиту и ресурсы нашего корабля и всего Звёздного Флота. Добро пожаловать._

_— Что?! — рявкнул Штахк. — Так не пойдёт!_

_— Позволь сказать тебе, что на самом деле не пойдёт, Штахк, — ответил Вайсис. Он поднялся на ноги, гневно раздувая ноздри; на мгновение Джим забыл, что этот тирианец был тяжело болен, и увидел настоящего воина, которым тот когда-то являлся. — Не пойдёт наше государство, в убыток своему народу отказывающееся от помощи, которую могут предоставить другие народы. Знал ли ты, что от этой болезни, от этой _чумы_ существует лекарство? И что им пользуются многие годы?_

_— Это не наши устои…_

_— В таком случае, возможно, стоило бы взять их на заметку. Только подумай, сколько жизней могло бы быть спасено, включая членов твоей семьи. Нет никакого позора в том, чтобы просить о помощи, когда в ней нуждаешься и есть люди, готовые её предоставить._

_Штахк только усмехнулся._

_— Твоя слабость отвратительна. Ты нечистый, а потому недостойный._

_— Коммандер, тирианцы разворачивают блокаду и начинают обстрел, — сообщил Чехов. — Они целятся в чумной корабль._

_— Готовьте торпеды, — ответила Уильямс. — Сулу, выполняйте защитный манёвр бета по моей команде._

_— Есть, мэм, — в один голос ответили Хикару и Паша._

_Джим вцепился в свой стул и с опаской взглянул на капитана Спока, который так же увлечённо наблюдал за разворачивающимся сражением._

_— Манёвр необходимо будет начать в течение следующих 4,1 секунды, чтобы… — начал говорить вулканец._

_— Начинайте, — спокойно приказала Уильямс._

_С утробным рыком двигатели Энтерпрайз ожили, в то время как Сулу запустил рассчитанный заранее курс. Корабль рванулся вперёд, покрывая расстояние между своим бывшим местоположением и _baaks-Tr’rn_ за считанные секунды. При этом Энтерпрайз сильно завернула вправо, оказываясь теперь лицом к лицу с тирианским флотом._

_Тактический экран моргнул, загружая все произошедшие изменения. Когда он включился снова, на нём можно было увидеть, как сравнительно маленькая Энтерпрайз защищает огромный чумной корабль, а боевые судна выстроились перед ней._

_Джим снова бросил взгляд на Спока, но монитор, на котором вулканец раньше отображался, теперь покрылся рябью._

_— Кошачью мать! — воскликнул Джим, вскакивая со своего кресла и пытаясь вернуть сигнал. — Капитан, вы тут?_

_Ответа не последовало, и он попробовал запустить второй, запасной протокол, но загрузка требовала драгоценного времени._

_В эту же минуту коммандер Уильямс обратилась к тирианцам:_

_— Коммандер Штахк, в соответствии с межпланетными законами и соглашениями, я заявляю своё право на охрану тирианского корабля _baaks-Tr’rn_.Мы предоставляем ему и всем находящимся на борту полную защиту от лица Федерации. Любой выстрел будет расценен как начало военных действий. Я требую, чтобы вы прекратили атаку._

_— Это немыслимо! Вы мешаете законному и суверенному праву уничтожить…_

_— Коммандер, позвольте вам напомнить, что Энтерпрайз оказалась намного мощнее любых ваших орудий. Хоть это и прискорбно, я без задней мысли взорву вас и ваши корабли при любой попытке атаки. Вы понимаете, о чём я говорю?_

_Хоть Джим почти и не обращал внимания на переговоры, он заметил, что у Штакха ушло большое количество времени на решение сдать позиции. Не отвечая ни Уильямс, ни Вайсису, он приказал своим кораблям отступить, а затем прервал связи с обоими суднами сразу._

_— Тирианцы убирают орудия и улетают, — с облегчением сообщил Паша._

_Джим выдохнул бы и сам, но все его попытки восстановить сигнал не увенчались успехом. Он открыл коммуникатор:_

_— Кирк мостику, я потерял связь с капитаном._

_— Тирианцы прекратили нас блокировать, — отозвалась Ухура. — Скорее всего, я смогу напрямую связаться…_

_Мгновение спустя экран снова заработал, но то, что Джим на нём увидел, заставило его вскочить на ноги. Капитан Спок извивался на полу, отчаянно хватая воздух ртом, а его лицо приобрело пугающий оттенок зелёного._

_— Вы тоже это видите? — прошептал Джим, уже зная ответ._

_— Мостик вызывает вторую транспортаторную. Вы можете навестись на капитана Спока?_

_Секунды растянулись на минуты._

_— Да, мэм, — наконец-то последовал ответ._

_— Транспортируйте его как можно быстрее, — приказала Уильямс, и Паша тут же сообщил, что опускает корабельные щиты. Коммандер вызвала доктора МакКоя и сказала ему послать медицинскую бригаду, чтобы те осмотрели Спока сразу по прибытии._

_Что случилось дальше, Джим так и не узнал, потому что бегом бросился в транспортаторную, как будто от этого зависела его собственная жизнь._

__

***

Когда Джим оказался в транспортаторной, она была уже под завязку набита людьми, которые говорили все и сразу. Поверх шума он различил знакомый голос.

— Все сделайте шаг назад и дайте ему вдохнуть! — рявкнул Боунз, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. — Давайте сюда перевозку, — приказал доктор.

Джим посторонился, когда санитар протолкнул мимо него антигравитационную платформу и оставил её около входа.

К его облегчению, капитан Спок сидел на одном из транспортаторов, поддерживаемый МакКоем, который прижимал к лицу вулканца кислородную маску. Завидев платформу, Боунз помог капитану встать, а затем лечь поверх неё. Схватив трикодер, он начал сканировать своего пациента.

Джиму пришлось подвинуться, когда кто-то протолкнулся мимо него. Оглядываясь, он увидел лейтенанта Ухуру.

— Как он? — спросила она у Боунза.

— Близок к остановке дыхания, но, к счастью, мы вернули его вовремя. Начнём вводить антибиотики внутривенно, как только…

Голос доктора оборвался, когда она приблизилась к Споку. И не только его: все в комнате замолчали, потому что Ухура взяла капитана за руку, склонилась к нему и поцеловала.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь возвращается в обычное русло, и Джим открывает для себя кое-что новое.

Джим сидел в кофейном уголке, расположенном в офицерской комнате отдыха на шестой палубе, и не отрывал взгляда от своей огромной чашки. То, что было там налито, носило гордое наименование «кофе», хотя на самом деле в основном состояло из молока и карамельного сиропа. Краем глаза Джим заметил, что к нему кто-то подсел, и, когда этот кто-то поставил перед ним баночку с конфетами, поднял взгляд.

— Ириски? Так ты теперь меня балуешь?

— Судя по твоему виду, тяжёлая артиллерия просто необходима, — ответил Боунз и опустил руку на баночку. — Если я неправ, тогда просто отнесу их обратно…

Джим остановил его, шлёпнув по запястью.

— Нет, оставь.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я очень, очень устал.

— Ну, понятное дело. Не зря я дал тебе сорок восемь часов отдыха по медицинским показателям.

— Что? Боунз, да брось!

— Не буду я ничего бросать, Джимми: ты работал без перерыва четыре дня подряд. Все, кто был на мостике, отправляются на отдых, это вам же на пользу пойдёт.

— А ты? Сам-то ведь отдыхать не планируешь.

— Я доктор, нас специально разводят, чтобы работать без продыху. — Невысокий офицер, подрабатывающий в их импровизированной кофейне бариста, как обычно принёс Боунзу виски со льдом, и доктор отблагодарил его кивком головы и хмыканьем. 

— Лицемерие тебе идёт, Боунз, — заметил Джим, открывая баночку с ирисками и закидывая в рот сразу же несколько штук.

— Спасибо. А вот тебе ревность совсем не к лицу. Он же не центр Вселенной, пора и на других внимание обратить.

— А мне и с ним хорошо.

Когда Джим понял, что только что ляпнул, его лицо приобрело свекольный оттенок, и он принялся озираться по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что их разговор никто не подслушивает.

— И вообще, это больше зависть, а не ревность. И не говори мне, что между этими словами нет разницы.

— Как скажешь. Но всё равно чертовски больно, да? — Боунз протянул руку, и Джим насыпал в неё горсть ирисок.

— Да.

— Не буду говорить, что я же тебя предупреждал, но… сам понимаешь… — Он пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то, ты меня не предупреждал.

— Да ладно? После той самой увольнительной на планете, из которой ты вернулся, пуская на него слюни.

— Да не пускал я слюни! И ты ничего не говорил.

— Точно? — Джим раздражённо на него посмотрел. — Ну, я хотел. — Боунз закинул в рот ещё одну горсть ирисок и грустно улыбнулся. — Слушай, Джим… Ну не влюбляйся ты в Спока. Судя по слухам, у него уже кто-то есть.

— Ты самый худший лучший друг на свете.

— Да брось, я знаю, что ты меня любишь.

— Тебе повезло. — Джим сделал глоток из своей чашки и поморщился.

— Сахара не хватает?

— Остыл уже.

— Считай это знаком свыше, что тебе следует идти поспать: утро вечера мудренее. Доктор плохого не посоветует.

И только после этого напоминания Джим наконец понял, насколько сильно измотан. Он поднялся со стула, хлопнул Боунза по плечу и побрёл к ближайшему турболифту. Сон сморил его, как только он скинул ботинки.

После нескольких часов отдыха его мысли всё ещё были перепутаны, но, потратив свой последний запас воды для настоящего душа, он смог призвать их к порядку. Хронометр показывал 11:28, так что Джим решил пойти в столовую и заморить червячка поздним завтраком или, скорее, ранним обедом.

Только он нашёл себе место в столовой, как ощутил, что над его столом кто-то нависает. Подняв взгляд, Джим встретился глазами с Ухурой.

— О. Привет, — сказал он, роняя ложку в свою тарелку с супом с неприлично громким звоном.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, и её лицо приобрело такое выражение, что Джим не сразу поверил своим глазам: дружелюбность? 

— И тебе того же. Отдохнул?

В горле внезапно возник ком, и ему стоило немалых усилий его проглотить.

— Я… ну, да. Боунз заставил.

— Господи, он такая мамочка-наседка, да? — Ухура закатила глаза и не то фыркнула, не то усмехнулась, грациозно опускаясь на соседний стул. Её спина выглядела почти болезненно выпрямленной, но ей, казалось, такая поза не стоила никаких усилий.

— Думаю, он бы оправдался тем, что это его работа.

— Понятное дело. — Она взглянула на потолок, потом на пол, потом посмотрела куда-то Джиму за плечо и, наконец, ему в глаза. — Я тут подумала… в общем, я хочу сказать, ты молодец. Ну, насчёт всей этой ситуации с тирианцами. Не думаю, что мне удалось бы связаться с кораблём без твоей помощи… Думаю, можно смело сказать, что ты спас капитану жизнь.

Её глаза были широко распахнуты и в голосе звучала искренность, но Джим мог думать лишь о том, как этими губами она целовала Спока.

— Не думаю, что это так, — пробурчал он и снова взялся за ложку, рассеяно помешивая и так остывающий суп.

— По крайней мере, спасение корабля — точно твоя заслуга, — заметила она. — Ты проявил недюжинную смекалку, придумывая, как отразить атаки беспилотников. Так что ты герой, не забывай об этом. 

Он ничего не ответил и даже не смог поднять на неё глаз. Его уши стремительно покраснели в разрастающейся неловкой тишине.

Ухура упёрлась подбородком в сложенные перед собой руки. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это твоё, скажем так, скромное отношение к собственным заслугам очень, очень бесит?

Она тихо рассмеялась, и Джим понял, что она шутит, но ему было совсем не смешно. Не тогда, когда шутки исходят от девушки того вулканца, которого он так неудачно возвёл в роль принца на белом коне.

— Думаю, я просто… — Джим замолчал, неуверенный, хочет ли вообще продолжать этот разговор.

— Не умеешь принимать комплименты?

— Ага, — согласился он, готовясь к неизбежному: сейчас она снова посмотрит на него с осуждением и взмахнёт в его сторону хвостом. Но вместо этого Ухура коснулась его запястья рукой так легко, будто пёрышком.

— И ещё я хочу извиниться за то, что относилась к тебе предвзято и по-хамски.

— Я ничего такого не подумал.

— Ну, а следовало, потому что последние два месяца я ненавидела тебя только за то, что ты захапал себе лабораторию с сенсорами. Ты — хороший человек, Кирк, так что я надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня простить. 

— Простить кого-то можно лишь в том случае, если перед этим была нанесена обида. Не наш случай.

В ответ она лишь склонила голову набок, на секунду задумавшись.

— Ха… Говоришь почти как вулканец.

— Просто прочитал где-то и застряло в голове. — Вполне возможно, что Джим в свободное время читал философию Сурака. У него были на то свои причины. — Так мы теперь друзья? — добавил он.

— Хотелось бы, — искренне сказала она и поднялась со стула.

— И ты даже скажешь мне своё имя?

— Скажу, — подмигнула ему Ухура и ушла.

Джим смотрел ей в спину с неоднозначными чувствами. С одной стороны, у неё был Спок, так что он очень сильно хотел бы её ненавидеть, ну или хотя бы развлекаться, мысленно над ней издеваясь. Но, с другой стороны, они хорошо сработались во время тирианской миссии, и Джим был точно уверен, что Ухура ему по душе. Единственным её недостатком было необоснованно грубое поведение, но за это она извинилась. Ненавидеть её у Джима не получалось.

Но смогли бы они стать друзьями?

— Ты напоминаешь мне кого-то, — прищурив глаза, сказал подошедший к столу Джон. — Похож на моего соседа по комнате, но уж больно зелёный…

Джим бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Ух ты, — удивился Хендорф и, отступив, поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Кто-то пнул твоего щеночка?

— Нет у меня никакого щеночка.

— Хочешь, подарю?

— У меня суп остыл.

— Ну тогда пошли, возьмём новую порцию.

Джим позволил соседу утащить себя в очередь за едой, вытащить из стопки два подноса и наставлять на них тарелки с едой по мере продвижения.

— Тебе же нравится пудинг? Возьмём пудинга… — бормотал Джон. — О, пюрешка! Она очень успокаивает нервы.

Вернувшись к столу, он сначала поставил еду перед Джимом, а потом уже сел сам. В какой-то момент Кирку пришлось утихомирить разбушевавшиеся материнские инстинкты соседа, когда Джон попытался накрыть его колени салфеткой.

— Спасибо, Кексик, но дальше я и сам справлюсь, — сказал он с благодарной улыбкой.

— Тут занято? — поинтересовалась коммандер Уильямс, присоединяясь к их маленькой компании.

— Нет, мэм, — ответил Джим, а Джон поднялся и забрал у неё поднос. Он подставил ей стул и легко поцеловал в щёку, а потом снова сел на своё место.

— Ты ведь не собираешься это всё съесть? — тихо укорила его Уильямс, показывая на бургер и картошку фри, которые он для себя набрал. Джон только хмыкнул в ответ. — Слишком жирно, — заметила она, поморщив нос. 

— Но, солнышко… — начал он, но Уильямс поставила перед ним свой салат, в который Джон с неохотой вгрызся.

Джим с улыбкой наблюдал за их домашним спором и быстро растерял всё своё плохое настроение. 

— Кстати, тирианцы нас не преследуют?

Уильямс закатила глаза.

— Это не должно меня волновать, я в «обязательном медицинском отпуске», — сказала она, с удивительной точностью пародируя тон МакКоя. — Но сорока на хвосте принесла, что о них ни слуху ни духу.

— Вот и замечательно… а когда мы встретимся с Пастером? — В этой части квадранта ЮСС Пастер был назначен оборудованным передвижным госпиталем, который оказывал помощь всем федеральным кораблям и колониям, которые сообщали об эпидемии, природном катаклизме или страдали от нападения. И хотя команда медиков на Энтерпрайз уже начала синтезировать лекарство для исцеления больных тирианцев, Пастер был гораздо лучше для этого оборудован.

— Где-то через неделю… но эти бедняги уже столько ждали, могут и ещё немного подождать, да?

— Ну, да, — ответил Джим, наблюдая, как Уильямс утаскивает из коробки три картошки фри, которые сама же только что запретила есть Джону. — А что слышно о нашей следующей миссии?

— Ничего не запланировано, — сообщила она, поворачиваясь на стуле, чтобы удобнее было порезать свой бутерброд с курицей на две части. — Так что выбор, куда нам отправиться, — это прерогатива капитана,— добавила Уильямс с улыбкой и подняла брови, выражая радость и нетерпение, а потом отложила нож и просто откусила от бутерброда солидный кусок.

— Как это может быть? — Джим понятия не имел, как принимаются такого рода командные решения.

— Во время пятилетней миссии несколько месяцев отводится на исследование «белых пятен» космоса. Когда у Адмиралтейства нет для нас заданий или целых миссий, капитан может сам решить, куда мы отправимся и на сколько.

— И вот тогда случаются поистине странные штуки, — заметил Джон, ухмыляясь набитым бургером ртом.

— Например?

— Трибблы. Тентакли. Разумные деревья.

— Ох, совята, — вздохнул Джим и поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа.

— Помолчи, Джон, ты его напугаешь, — шикнула Уильямс.

— Как бы не так… Я тружусь над укреплением его духа и тела уже много недель, да, Джим?

— Ага… Я даже укладываю тебя на лопатки каждое второе занятие. — Да, он очень гордился своими успехами в спортивном зале. Не то чтобы Джим смог бы победить клингона или ромуланца, но всё-таки он стал сильнее и улучшил свои навыки в рукопашной. 

— Только когда я тебе поддаюсь, — заявил Джон, но Джим и Ивонна обменялись многозначными взглядами, и она потрепала Хендорфа за щёку.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о спортивном зале, после обеда я туда и отправлюсь: всё равно на работу меня не пускают, — вздохнул Кирк и встал, поднимая свой поднос.

— Отлично, тогда встретимся там, — ответил Джон. — Раз уж ты такой мастер в «укладывании меня на лопатки», пора начать учить тебя ударам тук т’ваи.

Глаза Джима распахнулись — тук т’ваи было известно как сложнейшее ромуланское боевое искусство, которому обычно не учили в Академии. Только пара человек из охраны им владело. 

— Думаешь, я уже готов?

— Ни капельки, поэтому будет очень весело. Не забудь как следует растянуться.

***

Конец своего отпуска Джим провёл в том же духе: он развлекался с друзьями, избегал работы точно так, как доктор прописал, и наблюдал за милым щебетанием Джона и Ивонны. Правда, последнее нагнетало на него совсем невесёлые мысли, которые Джим не мог стряхнуть, как бы ни старался. Боунзу бы точно удалось вернуть ему приподнятое настроение, но доктор был занят планированием медицинской операции на чумном корабле, и все те тысячи больных тирианцев нуждались в нём гораздо больше, чем его лучший друг.

Первый день на службе вышел очень дёрганным — они всё ещё тащили тирианское судно на буксире к месту встречи с Пастером, — и Джим был иррационально уверен, что вдруг откуда ни возьмись появятся несущие хаос беспилотники. Этому случиться было позволить никак нельзя, так что он сразу же приступил к построению и автоматизации программной защиты. Это дело заняло у него целую смену, но Джим всё-таки довёл задание до конца и послал на проверку инженеру Олсону просто на всякий случай.

Он заметил, что на мостик прибыла бета-смена, только когда энсин Грейвз тронула его за плечо. Он чуть не свалился со стула, обернулся и принялся с жаром рассказывать ей, что произошло за их смену. Закончив, он чуть ли не бегом направился к лифту и с удивлением заметил стоящего там капитана.

— К-капитан, — пробормотал Джим, влетая в его поле зрения и на секунду замирая с вулканским салютом. Спок был одет в ту же самую чёрную шёлковую робу, которую обычно носил в спортивном зале, такую мягкую на вид и даже слишком удачно подчёркивающую его мышцы. — А разве вам уже можно выходить из медотсека?

Бровь Спока взлетела.

— Простите, сэр, это было неуместно.

— И всё же ваш вопрос обоснован. Доктор порекомендовал мне оставаться в палате, но я уверен, что смогу восстановиться гораздо лучше в своей собственной каюте.

Джим многозначительно оглядел мостик. Уголки губ Спока дёрнулись в той самой лёгкой улыбке, которую Кирк иногда считал плодом своего воображения.

— Я всего лишь зашёл, чтобы разобраться с несколькими важными корабельными делами. Присоединитесь ко мне в рабочем кабинете? — И он сделал жест, говорящий следовать за ним.

Горло у Джима пересохло, и он на ватных ногах повернулся и пошёл через весь мостик за капитаном. Войдя в комнату, Джим встал перед рабочим столом, выпрямившись по стойке смирно, и не присел, пока Спок не попросил его это сделать. Очень странно было сидеть с ним рядом, смотря на него через стол, а не через экран и огромное расстояние. В тот момент Джиму казалось, что между ними возникло некое подобие связи, но теперь он просто чувствовал себя глупо со своей влюблённостью, которая высасывала из него все соки. «Это ведь твой старший офицер», — из раза в раз напоминал себе Джим.

— Что-то не так, Джеймс? Вы выглядите… отстранённым.

— Просто задумался, сэр.

— Вам, наверное, интересно, зачем я вас сюда позвал.

— Ну, да.

— Ваш вклад в нашу предыдущую миссию я могу охарактеризовать не иначе, как достойный восхищения.

— Благодарю, сэр.

— Ваша смекалка и навыки не только спасли корабль, но и дали шанс на лучшую жизнь тысячам больных тирианцев. Вся команда выражает вам благодарность, и я в том числе. Всё это будет официально отмечено в вашем личном деле.

Джим почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, но всё-таки не смог позволить себе просто так принять похвалу.

— Я работал не в одиночку, капитан. Лейтенант Ухура и коммандер Уильямс…

— Точно так же получат официальные благодарности вместе с инженером Олсоном и доктором МакКоем. Действия всей команды во время миссии были как всегда образцовыми.

— Воробушки.

— Согласен. Ещё в качестве поощрения за отличную работу, Джеймс, я перевожу вас в альфа-смену на должность офицера по науке, к которой вы сможете приступить через неделю.

— Сэр, я ведь работаю здесь меньше четырёх месяцев!

— И за это время вы показали себя с очень хорошей стороны, не так ли?

— Но, сэр…

— Не так ли? — Спок поднял бровь.

— Нет. Я хотел сказать, да. Ну, не знаю. Я просто ещё новичок и всё такое.

— Вам стоит верить в свои способности, лейтенант. Члены команды уже верят.

— Но что насчёт доктора Прабхавати? Он ведь сейчас офицер по науке в альфа-смене.

— Доктор Прабхавати сообщил мне, что собирается уходить на пенсию в конце этого года и что готов «предоставить дорогу молодым».

Джим в этом не сомневался: в разговорах Прабхавати часто упоминал, что слишком стар для всей этой беготни на мостике. 

— Вы принимаете эту должность, Джеймс?

— Как корзинку с котятами.

— Будем считать, что это положительный ответ, — сказал Спок со своей почти-улыбкой.

— Спасибо, сэр. Спасибо. Ух ты, альфа-смена? Я не подведу.

— Я рад это слышать.

Джим был готов вскочить на ноги, когда Спок продолжил:

— И ещё один вопрос, Джеймс. Доктор Прабхавати упоминал, что вы находитесь на грани важного открытия?

— А, красное вещество? У меня пока есть только теория.

— Но если вы докажете его существование, это произведёт научную революцию.

— Ну, да, в узких кругах.

— Вам известно, что у нас нет запланированной миссии после того, как мы отбуксируем _baaks-Tr’rn_ к Звёздной Базе 12?

Джим кивнул.

— От неё меньше недели лететь к месту нападения на Кельвин, где, как я понял, вы в первый раз засекли следы красного вещества.

— Об этом я не подумал.

— Слышали ли вы о термине «прерогатива капитана»?

— Конечно, слышал. Мне недавно рассказали… погодите-ка минутку! — Джим вскочил на ноги от неожиданно свалившейся на него радости. — Капитан, вы хотите сказать, что мы подлетим на безопасное расстояние к чёрной дыре и соберём красное вещество?

— Именно так.

— Юхууу!

***

Пять дней спустя они прибыли на Звёздную Базу 12 и задержались там на некоторое время, следя, чтобы о тирианцах как следует позаботились. Это капитан взял под особый контроль. И хотя всё выглядело так, что глава этого сектора предоставил пищевые запасы и временное жильё для беженцев из собственных закромов, среди персонала прошёл слух, что тут не обошлось без личного вмешательства самого посла Сарека.

В то утро, когда они покинули базу, начался первый день работы Джима в альфа-смене, и он так волновался и одновременно радовался этому факту, что ночью перед отлётом практически не спал. К счастью, Джон ушёл ночевать к Ивонне, так что где-то в 2:30, когда Джим прекратил свои попытки заснуть, он смог включить свет и ещё раз основательно перечитать главы Устава, посвящённые поведению офицеров на мостике.

С неохотой проглотив в столовой яичницу с гренками, он пришёл на службу на целых полчаса раньше положенного времени. Джим как раз прогонял стандартную процедуру диагностики оборудования, когда дверь позади него открылась. Он услышал лёгкий женский смех и две пары шагов. Повернувшись, Джим увидел Ухуру, направляющуюся к своей станции, и Спока, который уже успел сесть в капитанское кресло.

Ага.

Об этом Джим совсем не подумал, когда соглашался работать в альфа-смену. Как он мог забыть об этой счастливой парочке, сующей своё счастье всем под нос?

— Привет, Кирк, — кивнула ему Ухура со смеющимися глазами. — Чего так рано?

— Как говорится, пунктуальность и труд всё перетрут, — нахмурив брови, ответил Джим.

— А разве эта поговорка не про терпение?

— Его у меня тоже хватает.

И с этими словами он повернулся к своей станции и морально приготовился к долгому, долгому дню.

***

После смены Джим пообедал с Пашей и Хикару, а потом отправился на инженерную палубу искать Гейлу.

— Джимми! — буквально взвизгнула она, увидев его, и кинулась ему на шею. — Как я по тебе скучала!

Он обнял её в ответ и чмокнул в лоб.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Гейла. Готова поработать над сканирующим лучом?

— Ты шутишь? Мы наконец-то можем собрать частицы красного вещества! Да у меня счастья полные штаны!

С таким настроем они и погрузились в работу, занявшись сначала механическими настройками самого оборудования. Когда с этим было покончено, обнаружилось, что время ужина давно прошло и офицерская столовая была закрыта, так что они пошли в комнату отдыха, сделали себе в репликаторе пару бутербродов и расположились на удобном диване.

— А что там за хурма творится? — удивился Джим, показывая на человека в другом конце комнаты, державшего в руках нечто среднее между саксофоном и волынкой. Он начал играть, и комната наполнилась жуткими заунывными звуками.

— Понятия не имею… сцена из моего кошмара, наверное, — шёпотом отозвалась Гейла, но им всё равно пришлось следить за этим действом, пока они доедали бутерброды. Вскоре в комнату вошли ещё несколько членов команды со своими инструментами — парой гитар и чем-то, напоминающим арфу, — и импровизированный оркестр начал своё выступление. Не сказать, что оно пришлось Джиму по душе, но в последний раз он слышал живую музыку в опере вместе со Споком, и от этого воспоминания его губы дёрнулись в почти незаметной улыбке.

Когда песня закончилась, Гейла бросила его одного, заявив, что ей пора мыть голову («А ты думал, моя грива выглядит так от природы?» — заявила она). Джим ещё некоторое время следил за музыкантами, а потом заметил проходящую в углу комнаты шахматную партию. Играли два энсина, с которыми он не был знаком, и вскоре они начали спорить и ругаться насчёт ходов. Когда они оба ушли, Джим поднялся с дивана и подошёл к оставленной шахматной доске.

Он сразу же нашёл причину их спора — белый ферзь был в неминуемой опасности, а после этого можно было легко поставить мат в шесть ходов. Джим поднял ферзя и покрутил её в пальцах — она была сделана из прорезиненного полимера, как и в большинстве дешёвых наборов. Шахматная доска была металлической, и на всех фигурах снизу были приклеены магниты — очень практичное соображение в условиях жизни на корабле.

Джим начал лениво расставлять их для новой партии и вдруг услышал за спиной вежливое покашливание.

— Вы играете в шахматы, мистер Кирк?

Он повернулся и встретился глазами с капитаном, слегка склонившем голову набок в выражении любопытства.

— Раньше играл, — ответил Джим, выравнивая ряд пешек, — но в последнее время некогда.

— Согласны сыграть со мной?

«Он — твой капитан. Пора прекратить постоянно нервничать рядом с ним, — сказал себе Джим. — Может быть, встреча со своим страхом тебе поможет. Ну, иммунитет выработается. Боунз будет гордиться тобой».

— Конечно.

Они оба сели, и Спок осмотрел фигуры придирчивым взглядом. 

— Вам стоит играть белыми, — предложил он и повернул доску.

— Ну, не знаю, сэр…

— Вы же не собираетесь мне поддаваться, потому что я старше вас по званию, да, лейтенант?

— Нет, сэр.

— Вот и хорошо. Большинство ваших сверстников попытались бы это сделать, чтобы выслужиться перед командиром.

— Я бы никогда так не поступил, капитан.

— В таком случае, ходите.

— Мат в четыре хода, — через пятнадцать минут объявил Джим.

Спок с недоверием оглядел доску и заметил ловушку, которую разложил для него противник. Он опрокинул короля, сдавая партию.

Джим поправил очки на носу.

— Я что-то вроде гения. Стоило, наверное, вас предупредить.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Я принял ваше изначальное нежелание ходить первым за неуверенность в своих силах. Больше эту ошибку я не совершу.

— Вы же не поддавались мне, потому что я ваш подчинённый, капитан? — спросил Джим, еле сдерживая улыбку.

— Сыграем снова, — сказал Спок вместо ответа, расставляя фигуры.

— Берите белые, — посоветовал ему Джим, раз уж тот проиграл последнюю партию.

— Мат в пять ходов, — заметил он же двадцать минут спустя.

Спок нахмурился, глядя на доску.

— Невозможно. — И через секунду снова опрокинул своего короля.

— Простите.

— Никогда не извиняйтесь за свои умения и знания, мистер Кирк, — немедленно сказал вулканец, и когда он поднял глаза, Джим на секунду почувствовал себя загнанным в угол под его внимательным взглядом. — Вам следовало бы учиться на факультете командования в Академии, — заметил Спок, откидываясь на стуле и наконец смягчая взгляд. — У вас интересный тактический ум.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Мне больше нравится наука.

Спок мимолётно кивнул и, подумав, ответил:

— Понимаю. Когда-то давно я тоже хотел построить научную карьеру, но пошёл по другому пути. 

— Мм?

— Мои родители — дипломаты. С самого раннего возраста они учили меня преимуществам дипломатии, так что вскоре я твёрдо решил, что пойду по их стопам. — На секунду он выглядел так, будто хотел продолжить, но потом передумал. — Начать карьеру в Звёздном Флоте — это логичный способ достичь моей цели.

— А ведь мы оба могли пойти в других направлениях. Вы представляете?

— Нет. — Спок поднялся. — Наш вечер показался мне очень полезным времяпровождением. Не согласитесь ли вы провести реванш завтра в то же время?

Джим был близок к заиканию, но сделал глубокий вдох и ровно ответил:

— Я был бы рад, капитан.

— В таком случае, до завтра.

Джим категорически отказывался называть это свиданием даже в собственной голове.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они могут быть просто друзьями. И коллегами. Ага.

На следующий день Джим абсолютно точно не прождал капитана два часа около шахматного столика. Он просто там _отдыхал_.

— Лейтенант Кирк.

Джим вскочил от неожиданности и еле успел удержать падд на коленях. Он поднял взгляд, встретившись со смеющимися глазами капитана, и поправил очки, которые съехали набок, пока он дремал на собственном локте у шахматного стола.

— Прошу прощения за задержку, — сказал Спок. — Адмиралтейство созвало незапланированное совещание.

— Ничего, капитан, у меня тут тоже были дела, — соврал Джим и покраснел от собственной наглости.

— Правда? В таком случае, я рад, что не доставил вам неудобств.

Спок подошёл к столу и уселся за белые фигуры. Джим тяжело опустился обратно на свой стул. 

— Я не мог дождаться нашего реванша со вчерашнего дня, мистер Кирк, и сегодня решительно настроен на победу.

— Тогда ходите, — ответил Джим, показывая на доску.

— Шах и мат, — добавил он же через пятнадцать минут.

— Невозможно, — заявил Спок.

— Вы правда так думаете? — поинтересовался Джим, смотря на него поверх доски и прокручивая в голове прошедшую партию. — Вы же _сами_ отправили своего ферзя в ловушку моего коня, не так ли?

— Я вашу дерзость просто так не оставлю, мистер Кирк.

— Только кнопки на стул не подкладывайте, сэр, — ответил Джим и получил в награду ещё одну особенную вулканскую почти-улыбку.

Спок откинулся на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как его противник расставляет фигуры.

— А вы очень хороши в этом… лучше, чем все, с кем мне доводилось играть.

— Я об этом как-то не думаю.

— Вы знаете ваш уровень?

— Ну, мама однажды дала мне пройти тест на компьютере — я его побил. 

— Вы победили компьютер? Эти тесты разработаны таким образом, что усложняют свою тактику в зависимости от способностей игрока таким образом, что у них невозможно выиграть.

— Я не верю в безвыигрышные сценарии, — пожал плечами Джим.

— На самом деле? Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Кобаяши Мару?

— Что-то японское?

— Это тест на командные способности.

— А, тогда понятно… Я просто никогда не интересовался факультетом командования в Академии.

— Вы бы отлично там себя проявили. У вас есть все данные.

— Меня всегда больше интересовали теоретические модели… Именно физика меня по ночам греет.

— Можете ли вы назвать её своей страстью?

Джим хорошенько обдумал эту мысль.

— Думаю, да. Это как загадка внутри загадки: неважно, сколько раз ты найдёшь ответ, всё равно тебя всегда будет поджидать новая.

— Я думал, вы не верите в безвыигрышные сценарии.

— Я не выиграю, только если сдамся, — заметил он.

— Очаровательно, — сказал Спок, расставляя фигуры.

Джим не был уверен, что тот имел в виду.

***

— Мат в четыре хода.

— Ох ты, — сказал Спок с очень невулканской досадой, опрокидывая своего короля. Это было уже на следующий вечер, когда они с Джимом снова встретились за шахматным столом. Кирк как будто пробуждал в капитане дух соперничества, с которым вулканец никак не мог справиться.

— Может, во что-нибудь другое сыграем? В дурака, например.

— Карты не представляют никакой сложности.

— Только если в них неправильно играть.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Объясните.

— В картах ты играешь не только в игру, но и в своего противника, если можно так сказать. Таким образом можно многое узнать о человеке: как он думает, где его ахиллесова пята. 

— В шахматах то же самое, не правда ли?

Джим покраснел.

— Наверное, правда. — Он отвёл взгляд, пытаясь всеми силами избежать последующих размышлений на эту тему: «что я узнал о Споке, пока с ним играл?» и, более важное, «что он узнал обо мне?».

Вулканец будто почувствовал его мучения и перевёл разговор в другое русло.

— Кто научил вас играть в шахматы?

— Сначала мама, но потом я стал её постоянно побеждать, так что мне пришлось играть со старичками в парках, когда няня выводила меня на прогулку.

— Няня-андорианка?

Джиму было приятно, что Спок вспомнил эту маленькую подробность о его жизни.

— Мне тогда было шесть. — Он улыбнулся, вспоминая мисс Пилику и те «приключения», на которые она брала его с собой: охота за сокровищами на обычном деревенском рынке, грандиозные исследования, которые были прикрытием для походов в музеи Сан-Франциско… Интеллект достался Джиму от матери, но вот за любопытство и шило в заднице благодарить нужно было именно няню. — А кто учил играть вас?

— Мой отец Сарек, который служил вулканским послом на Земле и нашёл шахматы очень занимательной игрой. Он обучил меня ещё в детстве, и я добился заметных успехов. По крайней мере, мне так казалось.

Джиму не хотелось его расстраивать.

— Не думаю, что игры со мной портят вам статистику. Я просто странный, вы же знаете. Чудак, который стоит от всех в стороне.

— Не могу согласиться ни с одним из этих определений. Я бы предпочёл назвать вас «уникальным».

Джим изо всех сил постарался не свернуться в клубочек от теплоты этого комплимента.

***

— А почему вы решили пойти в Звёздный Флот, капитан? — Три вечера спустя они снова сидели за шахматной доской, к которой, впрочем, никто из них так и не притронулся. 

— Я ведь уже рассказывал вам, что моей основной целью в выборе карьеры была дипломатическая служба? — начал Спок, и Джим кивнул. — Это решение я принял очень рано. С самого детства наша семья много путешествовала в связи с посольскими обязанностями моего отца. Он считал, что мы с матерью должны брать от этих путешествий столько опыта, сколько возможно, поэтому я часто присутствовал на конференциях и участвовал в беседах, что позволяло мне своими глазами видеть, как отец общается с представителями других видов. Эти наблюдения многому меня научили, хоть тогда я этого и не понимал. 

— Когда я стал старше и мы переехали на Вулкан, меня отправили в школу, чтобы воспитать из меня настоящего вулканца. Но мои особенности — то, что моя мать землянка и что я провёл ранние годы вдалеке от родной планеты, — сделали меня изгоем в глазах сверстников. Они посчитали это достаточной причиной, чтобы… «задирать меня», так ведь говорят земляне?

— Вроде так, — ответил Джим. — А что они делали?

— Они собирались вместе и обзывали меня, оскорбляли мою внешность и моих родителей. 

— Вас дразнили? Не очень-то логично.

Спок склонил голову, выражая согласие.

— Я не позволял их ребяческим попыткам вызвать у меня эмоциональную реакцию, что ещё больше их разозлило. Но когда они опустились до применения физического насилия, у меня уже не было выбора.

Джим вздрогнул, представив маленького Спока, окружённого толпой задир.

— И чем это закончилось? — неохотно поинтересовался он.

— Я проанализировал их мотивацию и нашёл те самые «задетые струнки», которые вызвали в них желание напасть на своего сверстника. Если, как они заявляли, я не был им ровней из-за своего смешанного наследия, то их долгом было относиться ко мне с сочувствием и пониманием. Я дал им возможность подумать, посчитали бы их родители или даже сам Сурак такое поведение логичным.

— Вы смогли от них отговориться?

— Генри Киссинджер однажды назвал дипломатию «искусством сдерживания силы». — Спок опустил взгляд, и на мгновение Джиму показалась, что от этого воспоминания между его бровей пролегла задумчивая складочка.

— А когда они говорили, что вы им не ровня… вас это не задело?

— Настоящий вулканец сказал бы, что чувство обиды нелогично, — последовал тихий ответ. Спок поднял глаза, и в них сверкнул отголосок его внутреннего духа, которому Джим никак не мог найти точного описания. — Но я не настоящий вулканец. Я наполовину человек, и всю жизнь меня побуждали принимать эту часть себя и даже гордиться ею. Брак моих родителей, необычный по своей природе из-за их разной расовой принадлежности, даёт им возможность ежедневно учиться чему-то новому. Моя мать ценит спокойствие и твёрдость своего вулканского мужа, в то время как отец восхищается страстью и состраданием своей жены. Как результат этого союза, я не могу быть чем-то меньшим, чем отражением их взаимной любви и уважения. Дать другим возможность заставить меня этого стыдиться — вот что было бы настоящим позором. Я защищался так, как меня учили.

Джим никак не мог отвести широко распахнутых глаз от Спока.

— На Земле есть выражение «быть выше этого». Так вот, вы были выше их. Сколько вам было лет?

— В переводе на стандартное исчисление — десять.

— Вы проявили потрясающую стойкость. Большинство просто бы набросилось на них в ответ. А что было дальше?

— Меня вызвали к директору, чтобы определить мне меру наказания.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что я вызвал у своих обидчиков такое сильное сомнение и раскаяние в своих действиях, что они не смогли сдержать вспышки неконтролируемых эмоций.

— Вы довели их до слёз? — Джим не удержался и прыснул со смеху. — Даже не сомневаюсь. Вам за это попало?

— Нет, на самом деле. Мой отец Сарек был потрясён, что учителя в этой школе, которые, как они говорили, следовали философии IDIC*, позволили такому случиться. С тех пор я обучался на дому со специально нанятыми преподавателями. 

Джим склонил голову набок.

— О, так вы тоже? Хоть что-то одно между нами общее.

— Я бы сказал, что между нами очень много общего, — ответил Спок, пододвигаясь ближе к столу.

Джим фыркнул.

— Что, например?

Вулканец отстранился и опустил глаза на нетронутые фигуры.

— Например, любовь к шахматам.

— Любовь? С вашей стороны это больше похоже на лёгкий флирт.

— Вы оскорбляете меня, сэр, — сказал Спок.

— Простите, я не хотел…

— Джеймс, я просто пошутил. Разве друзьям на положено подшучивать друг над другом?

Тот моргнул, захваченный врасплох.

— Д-друзьям? Вы считаете меня своим другом?

— Вы спасли мне жизнь уже несколько раз, и мы получаем удовольствие от совместного времяпровождения. Может, люди используют какое-то другое определение этого слова?

Джим широко улыбнулся.

— Нет, точно такое же. Спасибо, сэр. Я очень горд быть вашим другом.

Спок кивнул.

— Я польщён, что вы так считаете. А теперь, когда мы пришли к пониманию, у меня есть дружеская просьба.

— Всё, что угодно.

— Когда мы не на службе, пожалуйста, зовите меня Споком. В таком случае мы станем равны, разве не так, Джеймс?

— Я попробую. — Джим глубоко вдохнул. — _Спок,_ — сказал он, как бы пробуя на вкус. Да, к этому придётся привыкать. — Только если вы будете называть меня Джимом. Никто не говорит «Джеймс», кроме моей бабушки.

— Как скажете. Джим. — Губы капитана изогнулись в очень даже настоящей улыбке, и его собеседник не мог её не вернуть.

— Однако, боюсь, мне пора идти, — заметил Спок, поднимаясь.

Джим постарался не дать разочарованию отразиться на своём лице.

— Я отложил на потом несколько отчётов, чтобы успеть на нашу встречу, но теперь пора к ним вернуться. Хорошего вам вечера. Джим.

— И вам, капитан. Эм, я хотел сказать, Спок, — ответил Джим, улыбнувшись, и не мог отвести глаза от спины вулканца, пока тот уходил.

Позже этим же вечером, когда он лежал в кровати, пытаясь уснуть, Джим проигрывал в голове свой разговор со Споком: все их, если честно, за последние несколько недель. Ему казалось, что найти момент, когда они стали друзьями, будет очень легко, но на деле всё оказалось гораздо сложнее. Было ясно, что капитан заметил между ними какую-то искорку или увидел в неопытном лейтенанте что-то такое, что послужило достаточной причиной для дружбы, но Джим всё никак не мог ткнуть в это что-то пальцем.

Лучше всего он запомнил, что почти каждый разговор с капитаном — _Споком_ — был окрашен его собственной неуверенностью в себе. Не то чтобы у него была низкая самооценка, просто та глупая влюблённость, которую Джим держал близко к сердцу, заставляла его вести себя, как щенок, которого подобрали с улицы в тёплый дом.

И именно тогда он понял, что влюбился-то он не в _Спока,_ совсем нет. Он влюбился в капитана. Джима сразу ослепила его привлекательность, не только физическая, но и _умственная,_ потому что Кирка нельзя было назвать поверхностным, но он никогда не обращал внимания, что за человек прятался за этой привлекательностью.

Джим понятия не имел, что ему делать с этим откровением или с досадой, от которой его щёки окрасились красным в практически непроницаемой темноте каюты. Но он знал точно, что, раз Спок первый сделал шаг в сторону их дружбы, то нельзя испортить её, постоянно подсматривая за вулканцем в спортзале, в столовой или во время разговоров с Ухурой. Больше всего на свете он хотел отплатить капитану за проявленное уважение, ответив на доброту всем, на что было способно его сердце.

Джим не хотел вступать со Споком в романтические отношения, совсем нет, и поэтому не собирался омрачать их дружбу чувствами, которые были так очевидно невзаимны.

Примечания переводчика:   
*Философия IDIC (Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations) — Бесконечное Разнообразие в Бесконечных Комбинациях.

***

А два дня спустя они засекли красное вещество.

Это произошло во время смены, когда Джим даже ещё не начал ожидать: Энтерпрайз находилась как минимум в двух парсеках от того места, где планировалось его обнаружить. Так что он со спокойной душой настраивал симуляцию вместе с ребятами из астрокартографического отдела и скучающе её рассматривал, когда огромная надпись «Обнаружено красное вещество» заполнила экран на его консоли.

— Сказки матушки Гусыни! — воскликнул Джим, отскакивая назад. Впрочем, он достаточно быстро взял себя в руки, переключая консоль на протокол обнаружения, с настройкой которого помогла ему Гейла, и проверил данные самостоятельно, а потом ещё раз, и только потом собрался оповестить мостик. 

— Капитан, я получаю сигналы присутствия красного вещества в нескольких тысячах стандартных километров по правому борту.

— Вы неожиданно быстро его обнаружили.

— Да, сэр. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы оно настолько отдалялось от чёрной дыры. 

Пока Джим получше изучал показатели, на его терминал пришло сообщение от Гейлы. «Ты тоже это видишь?» — гласило оно.

«Воробушки, да! — напечатал Джим в ответ. — Скажи, что поле для хранения уже готово».

«Ждёт с распростёртыми объятьями, солнышко».

— Капитан, инженерный отсек готов к принятию красного вещества, — сказал Джим, поворачиваясь на стуле и поправляя очки, которые съехали по взмокшему от нетерпения носу.

— Отлично. Выходите из варпа, мистер Сулу.

— Есть. — Приглушённый шум двигателей стих, и корабль замедлился.

Спок повернулся к Джиму.

— Мистер Кирк, возьмите на себя руководство командой пилотов.

— Сэр?

— Поскольку эта миссия, целью которой является собрать образец открытого именно вами вещества…

— Если честно, мы ещё не знаем, что это такое, сэр, — перебил его Джим.

— Даже если это так, мы здесь ради вашего исследования, мистер Кирк, и месторасположение этой… неопределённой субстанции… таково, что только вы можете вести корабль в нужном направлении, так что логично, что вам следует принять управление.

У Джима аж челюсть отпала, когда капитан начал подниматься со своего кресла.

— М-мне? — пискнул он.

Спок кивнул и отступил в сторону с ожидающим выражением лица.

— Котята милостивые, — пробормотал Джим. Его взгляд заметался между другими членами экипажа: Ухура как обычно прижимала к уху беспроводной наушник, но всё-таки послала ему лёгкую ободряющую улыбку, Паша так вообще улыбался от уха до уха, и даже Хикару немного кривил губы.

Джим сглотнул острый комок в горле.

— Вывожу отчёты с поискового оборудования на главный экран, — отчитался он и только потом это сделал. Поднявшись, он медленно подошёл к капитанскому креслу и остановился напротив Спока. Тот похлопал рукой по чёрной кожаной спинке и встал слева от него, сложив руки за спиной. Джим повернулся и опустился на краешек сидения, не отрывая глаз от главного экрана, но ничего перед собой не видя. 

Спок наклонился к нему.

— И что вы чувствуете? — тихо поинтересовался он, позабавленный реакцией Джима.

— Что меня сейчас стошнит.

— Только не дай кораблю врезаться к какую-нибудь планету, и всё будет путём, — успокоил его Хикару.

— Если врежемся, то ты не успеешь на меня наорать, — попытался пошутить Джим, стряхивая с себя нервное оцепенение и принимаясь за работу.

Программа поискового оборудования, которую они с Гейлой написали, разделила трёхмерной сеткой весь видимый на экране участок космоса. Те ячейки, в которых будет обнаружено красное вещество, оказались подсвечены красным сиянием — не самый контрастный цвет на чёрном фоне, но орионка настояла — и горели всё ярче по мере приближения к ним Энтерпрайз. Джим откинулся в капитанском кресле и оглядел результаты их работы, выискивая места наивысшей концентрацией, а потом отдал Паше приказ проложить курс в этом направлении.

— Приближайтесь на четверти импульсной силы, мистер Сулу… так не промажем, — решил он.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил пилот и повёл корабль по проложенному Пашей курсу, одновременно замедляя двигатели в гондолах.

На такой черепашьей скорости до красного вещества им было ещё ползти и ползти, но Джим не хотел рисковать. Он поудобнее устроился в капитанском кресле и включил маленький компьютерный экран, встроенный в подлокотник. Тот издал тихий писк, и Джим запустил программу сбора вещества, совсем недавно доработанную Гейлой. Быстрый взгляд на настройки подтвердил, что оборудование в рабочем состоянии и готово к запуску; всё, что ему оставалось, это нажать контрольную кнопку, как только красное вещество попадёт в поле зрения сенсоров дальнего действия. 

— Полегче, полегче, — прошептал Джим, когда Энтерпрайз оказалась в считанных километрах. Внезапно он понял, что по-настоящему протянул руку вперёд, как будто собирался сам собирать частицы из космоса, и смущённо опустил её на колени. 

— Так близко, — прошептал он минуту спустя, одним глазом наблюдая за основным экраном, а другим — периодически поглядывая на программу сбора. — Ещё чуть ближе. И ещё чуть-чуть. И ещё капельку.

Пальцы Джима зависли над кнопкой, готовые нажать её, как только придёт время и ни мгновением раньше. Всё случится в считанные секунды. Прямо сейчас.

— Что это было? — спросил Спок в тот же момент, когда рука Джима непроизвольно дёрнулась к краснеющей на экране сетке. Частицы вещества не только не дали себя собрать, но ещё и отлетели в сторону, как пробка из-под шампанского. 

— Оно просто… отпрыгнуло? — удивился Паша.

— Сулу? — позвал Джим, проверяя данные с оборудования, пока тот рассчитывал их местоположение.

— Это не я. Наши направление и скорость не поменялись.

— Попробуем ещё раз? — вздохнул новоявленный капитан. — Только с меньшей скоростью.

— Есть.

Джим вздрогнул, когда частицам красного вещества снова удалось избежать их хватки. Они попробовали ещё раз, с тем же результатом.

— Дёрганный крот! — воскликнул Джим от расстройства после четвёртой попытки и сжался от стыда, бросая взгляд на Спока через плечо и чувствуя, как краснеют щёки. — Простите, сэр… я не хотел выражаться такими словами.

— Не к чему извиняться, я понимаю. В чём, вы думаете, заключается проблема?

— Понятия не имею, сэр… Я проверю отчёты программ, чтобы понять, что именно произошло. В теории всё должно было работать. — Джим откинулся на спинку кресла и сосредоточил весь свой интеллект на этом происшествии.

— Вы сможете найти решение прямо сейчас или вам понадобится некоторое время?

— Не знаю, надо провести парочку тестов. И, как обычно, информацию собрать.

— Тогда на сегодня мы здесь закончили?

— Да, наверное. — Он поднял глаза на Спока. — Пора взяться за нашу обычную работу, да?

— Совершенно верно, — ответил вулканец и многозначительно посмотрел на капитанское кресло.

— Ой! — воскликнул Джим и чуть ли не вылетел из него. Он наклонился и отряхнул сидение, а потом отошёл в сторонку. — Простите, сэр. Оно просто, ну, вы понимаете, _очень удобное._

— Возвращайтесь на свою станцию, лейтенант, — сказал Спок с тем самым выражением лица, в котором Джим теперь научился распознавать веселье.

***

— Ничего не сходится, ничего не сходится, ничего…

— Не сходится? — услужливо подсказала Гейла, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. Они сидели в кофейном уголке на паре высоких стульев, и Джим выглядел, будто нахохлившийся совёнок, сгорбившись и вперив глаза в пол.

После этих слов он наконец выпрямился и посмотрел на неё из-под насупленных бровей. 

— Это должно было сработать! Если бы это вещество вело себя, как положено, тогда _точно_ бы сработало. 

— Но оно совсем не похоже на другие, именно поэтому мы здесь, — заметила Гейла, пародируя его хмурое выражение лица.

Тот дулся ещё пару минут, но потом мышцы лица заныли, и ему пришлось их расслабить. Джим сделал глоток из своей чашки и поджал губы: сахара недоставало. 

— Передай мне кофеспасатели, пожалуйста, — попросил он Гейлу, указывая на гравитационный поднос, на котором стояли графин с молоком, сахарница, специи и всякие другие вкусные вещи, висящий над соседним столом.

Она потянулась, не вставая с места, подцепила поднос и перетянула его на их стол, умудрившись ничего не разбить и не разлить. Джим схватил пакетик с сахаром (и, может, даже не один) и начал трясти их, чтобы пересыпать все гранулы в один конец.

— Хмм, — протянула Гейла, склоняя голову набок.

— Что-то не так?

— Знаешь, что мне напомнили частицы красного вещества? Ну, как они отскакивали от наших сенсоров?

— Допустим, нет.

Она провела рукой между столом и зависшим над ним подносом: это подействовало на работу магнитного поля, которое удерживало его в воздухе, и он опустился на пару сантиметров ниже.

— Магниты.

— Ась?

— Такое ощущение, что мы с этими частицами отталкиваемся друг от друга. Ну, как пара положительных магнитов.

Глаза Джима расширились.

— Думаешь, в этом дело? Нужно просто настроить полярность электромагнитного поля наших сенсоров?

— Звучит как раз плюнуть, — кивнула она. — Но до каких пределов?

— Не узнаем, пока не сможем приблизиться к веществу достаточно, чтобы его хотя бы _измерить,_ — мрачно заключил Джим, чувствуя, как угасает последняя искорка надежды.

Они оба тяжело опустились обратно на свои стулья.

— Воробушки, не могу поверить, что мы прошли такой путь, а в результате — полный провал. За версту можно учуять, какой я неудачник.

Гейла не сдержала смешка.

— Даже с моим орионским нюхом ничего такого я не чую. Пахнешь, как маленькая гениальная розочка.

Джим посмотрел на неё со вселенской тоской в глазах.

— Вот тебе смешно, потому что ты не видишь всех масштабов моего падения…. Капитан пошёл на эту миссию ради меня, ради _моего исследования,_ а всё обернулось одной большой яичницей. 

Гейла слезла со своего стула и обняла его рукой за плечи.

— Одна неудача не делает тебя неудачником, поверь мне.

— Это из орионских философских трактатов?

Она пожала плечами.

— Да нет, прочитала однажды на поздравительной открытке. Но это не умалят мудрости этих слов: у каждого из нас бывают плохие дни, Джимми. Ну, или плохие недели. Годы.

Это почему-то заставило Джима почувствовать себя ещё хуже и, должно быть, отразилось у него на лице.

— Знаешь, Спок не думает о тебе хуже, потому что сегодня ничего не сложилось.

— Да не в этом дело.

Гейла напоследок чмокнула его в щёку и снова села на своё место.

— Не в этом?

— Нет, — пробормотал он, ещё больше облокачиваясь на стол; его стул наклонился вместе с ним и теперь опасно балансировал на двух ножках. Но, если честно, дело было именно в этом: Джим отчаянно хотел проявить себя перед капитаном, доказать, что он достоин своего недавнего повышения до альфа-смены.

— _Да работай ты!_

Джим подскочил, и ножки его стула врезались в пол с громким звуком, когда один из уборщиков накричал на зависшего робота-чистильщика, который подметал полы в противоположном углу комнаты. Они с Гейлой пару минут наблюдали, как человек пытался перезагрузить его, но тщетно. В конце концов ему пришлось отогнать робота в кладовку и вернуться оттуда с устаревшей шваброй в руке. 

Джим лениво глазел, как уборщик собирает всю грязь в кучу в центре комнаты.

— Котятушки мои! — вдруг воскликнул он, тыкая Гейлу локтём. — Ты тоже это видишь?

— Ай! Ещё раз так сделаешь, будешь не только видеть, но и чувствовать, мистер Глазастый!

— Да ты смотри, — перебил он её, указывая на уборщика. — _Смотри._

— …Джимми, да ты гений!

***

— Я правильно понимаю, вы хотите «подмести» частицы красного вещества к нам? — переспросила коммандер Уильямс. — Используя фотонные торпеды?

— _Незаряженные_ фотонные торпеды, — объяснил Джим. 

— Ну только немного, чтобы двигались, — сказала Гейла.

— И мы взорвём их вдалеке, чтобы ударная сила взрыва подтолкнула частицы к нам, — добавил он.

— И тогда мы сможем просканировать их и определить параметры их магнитного поля, — закончила она.

— Сколько вам потребуется? — спросил капитан Спок. Они устроили встречу в зале для совещаний, на которой присутствовали только Джим, Гейла, Уильямс, Спок и доктор Прабхавати.

— Штук пять, — ответил Джим. — Отправим их за наибольшее скопление частиц, чтобы подстрелить как можно больше зайцев.

— Мы надеемся, это сработает, — добавила Гейла с улыбкой.

— Интересный выбор слов, — пробормотал доктор Прабхавати, потирая подбородок, — но вывод кажется мне вполне обоснованным. Если это поможет нам наконец заполучить красное вещество, то я всеми руками за, Спок.

Капитан посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на Уильямс. 

— Можем ли мы пожертвовать несколькими торпедами?

— Без проблем, сэр.

— Хорошо. Лейтенант Кирк, энсин Мара, подготовьте торпеды к запуску. Мы начнём завтра в 9:00.

— Спасибо, сэр! Спасибо! — воскликнул Джим, настолько переполненный радостью и нетерпением, что чуть не полетел на пол, споткнувшись о собственные ноги на выходе из комнаты.

***

На следующее утро к 8:45 Джим уже передал Паше идеальные координаты для сбора красного вещества и вовсю работал с коммандером Уильямс в тактическом отделе, вычисляя лучшие скорость и траекторию для взрыва торпед.

— Лейтенант Кирк, всё готово для второй попытки? — спросил Спок, поворачиваясь в кресле и вперяя взгляд в стоящего около консоли Уильямс Джима. На его лице тот узнал выражение предвкушения.

— Да, сэр.

— В таком случае, приступайте.

Джим улыбнулся и рванул к научной станции. Поскольку сегодня они не планировали ничего собирать, отслеживающая программа была открыта не на основном экране, но снова браться за руководство он не собирался. Вместо этого, Джим наклонился над красной сеткой на собственной консоли, проверяя и перепроверяя месторасположение самого большого скопления красного вещества.

— Мы на месте, — наконец отчитался он.

— Торпеды загружены и готовы к отправке, — объявила Уильямс.

— Выпускайте, коммандер, — последовал приказ капитана.

Джим снова перевёл взгляд на свою консоль, отслеживая продвижение торпед. Как и было запланировано, они отделились от Энтерпрайз в клиновидной группировке, и пять светящихся белых точек на экране начали движение по просчитанному курсу. Джим задержал дыхание за секунду до того, как они все вместе взорвались малюсенькими, но очень яркими вспышками точно в предсказанное время.

Внезапно всё в поле зрения экрана стало белым, и даже сами консоли на мостике начали светиться. Стало ясно, что что-то пошло не так.

— Поднять щиты, — приказал Спок в тот самый момент, когда Хикару выкрикнул: 

— Что за… Откуда взялась эта огромная волна энергии?!

— Приготовьтесь к столкновению! — воскликнул Паша.

И это было последним, что услышал Джим перед тем, как пол ушёл у него из-под ног.

***

— Джим! Давай уже. Вставай, просыпайся, рабочий народ!

Кирк вздрогнул, возвращаясь в сознание, и инстинктивно попытался вырваться из совсем не нежных пальцев, обхвативших его лицо.

— Прекрати.

— Прекращу, как только ты откроешь свои прекрасные голубые глазки, — мрачно пробормотал Боунз.

Джим так и сделал и обнаружил, что лежит на спине посреди мостика.

— Что… случилось?

— Судя по всему, произошла реакция между красным веществом и торпедами, которая привела к взрыву, достаточному, чтобы нанести вред всему кораблю.

Джим, моргая, сфокусировал глаза на капитане Споке, который стоял у Боунза за плечом и сверлил его взглядом. 

— _Что?_ Но торпеды должны были только создать ударную волну, а не взорвать само вещество! — заявил он, стараясь подняться хотя бы в сидячее положение. МакКой положил руку ему на грудь и с усилием прижал обратно к полу. 

— Это красное вещество оказалось гораздо более интересным, чем мы изначально предполагали, — заметил Спок.

— И мне придётся ещё поработать над рабочей гипотезой, — вздохнул Джим и оттолкнул в сторону руку МакКоя, а также трикодер, который тот чуть ли не прижимал ему к лицу. Приложив немалые усилия, он смог сесть; Спок мгновенно опустился на колени, чтобы поддержать его. — Благодарю, сэр.

— Не за что. — Капитан взял Джима за руку и помог ему встать, и тот вздрогнул от внезапной боли, пронзившей его плечо — раньше он её как-то не замечал.

— А ну пошли-ка в медотсек, — заявил доктор.

— Да ладно тебе, Боунз, сначала нужно разобраться, что пошло не так.

— Никуда оно от тебя не убежит, а вот тебе самому надо провериться. Не заставляй меня официально тебе приказывать.

— Ой, всё, — фыркнул Джим и уже готов был призвать на помощь вулканца, когда в разговор вмешалась Ухура.

— Капитан Спок.

— В чём дело, лейтенант Ухура? — спросил он, повернувшись.

Джим выглянул из-за его плеча и заметил, как сильно побледнело лицо связистки… неужели от страха?

— Сэр, — сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом, — я получаю сигнал бедствия с Вулкана!


End file.
